From one Universe to Another
by HiddenAssasin
Summary: Falsely accused Perseus Jackson stood in the void next to Chaos. No one had believed him, no one had trusted him, after everything he had did for them. So what's the point of going back? It's not like he has anything connecting him to that world. Why not try something new? Be reborn—explore and adventure somewhere else. Like the Pokémon universe Lady Chaos explained…
1. Chapter 1

The universe is an abstract concept. From it are born theories and problems, leading to arguments and war. People believe someone made the universe, some say that two rocks gave birth to our world. But what's the truth? Superior beings or natural forces?

If God created the universe, who created God? If two rocks gave birth to the world, who or what made the meteorites? It's a never ending cycle. Who or what made God, then who or what made that force above God. It just repeats forever, like an infinitely long cycle. But as humans, we only know so much, which is our universe and possibilities and theories of parallel dimensions or alternate realities out there.

Imagine a road in a city. It's filled with streets and roads. On a road are various houses. In them are rooms. The void is the city but it is infinite, streets are the different universes out there. The different houses on the same road represent the different dimensions of the universe. Then you have the rooms, unique timelines planned out for that dimension. It's so confusing and hard to comprehend so let's carry on.

So from what we have, a universe, two meteorites or God, where were they? In between universes or in another plain of existence - the void. And that's where the green eyed warrior was standing with a woman in black.

 **Perseus' POV:**

"Look, you have three choices Perseu-" Chaos started. Well, you see, Chaos is the creator of the universe and she was talking to me. Yep, I know right? Like how is SHE talking to ME? Well because I died and did heroic and valiant deeds within my life a lot, I was deemed a worthy hero and had multiple choices of what happened to me in the afterlife. Afterlife? I'll explain later. So we were currently walking around through space at inhumanly speeds, gazing at the galaxies as if we were gods.

"Percy!" I interrupted when I realised she called me Perseus. See, she came to me - I don't know how long ago - in the form of an 18 year old. Yes, she was really beautiful with her luscious black hair and mesmerising galaxy coloured eyes, wearing an amazing dark dress. But no, I only thought of her as a friend.

" _Percy_ then, you have three choices. You can go back to your underworld and go to Elysium or whatever you choose there - the first choice. Or you can be reborn on earth with your memories - option two. Or…" This conversation was now peaking my interest. I wonder what the third option was? They were the only things that I could do… on earth. So I could go to other planets, galaxies, maybe even dimensions and universes. That would be pretty cool. Damn ADHD.

"Or…?" I asked, eyebrow raised to Chaos, wondering what else she could offer me. It better not be a war or an army or something like that, I've had enough of that shit.

"For the final one, you can be reborn in another universe." Oh, was that it? Until the full force of what she actually said hit me in the face.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in astonishment while Chaos covered her ears. Another universe? Where there could be peace? No wars? Aliens? But at what cost? I pondered. What would I be leaving on my home planet - that sounds so _alien_ \- to leave from one universe to another? My friends? No. Family? No. Girlfriend? No. I had no one, except my faithfully loyal companions - Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary, a few gods and… no mortals. I can't communicate and express how I feel with my comrades and I'm not allowed, as a mortal, to talk to the gods. So I think I should go on an adventure, I swore to my mom I would, I thought. I teared up at that thought. She made me promise before she died, to keep on living for her and protect the world from destruction, wherever I am and explore the world. And I swore, on the River Styx. How'd I lose my friends and family? Well…

 _[Flashback Start]_

 _It was a few years after the Giant War. I was being held down by celestial bronze chains, attached to the floor. Kneeling, with tears in my eyes, I pleaded for my innocence. "It wasn't them! I didn't kill anyone! I killed two empousai! Can't you see!" I had begged to the surrounding gods, with the whole of the mythological world watching. Some weren't even looking as it was too painful, their saviour on their knees, begging for mercy? I swore in the Styx but no thunder nor pain came. My luck is the worst on earth._

" _Silence insolent demigod! We clearly saw in this Olympian party, you, with your fire powers from Hestia, kill and incinerate Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Jason Grace, my own son! How can you lie to use you sea scum when the truth was in front of our eyes!" Zeus roared as my and everyone else's attention turned towards him, his Master Bolt bashing against the floor._

" _Even after everything I have done for Olympus? You truly believe I killed my own comrades, brother and sister in everything but blood?" I questioned them, looking each Olympian in the eye. Some wavered but they held their ground against my intense stare. "So this is how it is? You use me as a tool and nothing more and throw me away when used?"_

 _Zeus' face was burning red in anger at my plain disrespect and how I gave up fighting for my freedom. "Shut your filthy mouth mortal. You are within the land of Olympus, the realm of the gods! You will show respect before you die by my hand." He thundered. I looked around as no one stood to my defence, not even Hestia but I knew they couldn't do anything if the majority wanted me to be banished._

" _Now, we will have a civilised vote on whether he shall be executed or not." He said to the audience, and many gasped in shock. Zeus then smirked at this reaction and my aura flared in hatred at his arrogance. I tried to stay calm and steady on the outside but on the inside, I was filled with pain and betrayal. I couldn't meet their eyes, everywhere I looked, someone turned their back on me but I had to move on and steel myself. Calming my nerves, I looked up, a face devoid of emotion and in the most empty voice said._

" _Go ahead and start the vote for my death. I vote for my death anyway. What do I have left in this world anyway?"_

 _Zeus then replied back arrogantly with a cocky face. "Your mortal parents, stupid child."_

" _Shut up Zeus. They died, and do you know who killed them?" I was shaking uncontrollably in the chains. I started Zeus down as everyone else watched. I turned my head so fast to Poseidon, I thought it'd snap. His face was full of shame and regret. "That motherfucker right there! He took away my parents from this world to the underworld! He said he loved her and he fucking lied, that son of a bitch!" I screamed in malice. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes as my aura was spazzing out, spiking new heights from my rage. Everyone around me were just frozen at my outburst that I slowly calmed myself down._

 _I then looked up to Zeus and nodded my head with narrowed eyes, as a gesture of 'go on'. "As I was saying, we are going to start the vote on if Perseus Jackson should be executed. Does anyone want to stay out of voting?" Zeus started once again, with a proud posture, sitting high in his throne as he looked around the marvellous throne room._

 _Then suddenly, Hephaestus's and Demeter's hands went up slowly and cautiously. I accepted it, they had no hatred or friendship towards me. "Very well then. My son and sister will not participate in this decision." He spoke. "Now. Who votes for Perseus to be banished from the realms of life and be sent to the Underworld?" 6 hands went up - the King of the Gods, his wife, Dionysus, Athena, Ares and Hades'. Wait, where was_ _Poseidon's_ _? I turned to him and he began to speak until I looked away and gave the message of I didn't care to him and he eventually gave up speaking._

 _Zeus then said loudly, his voice bouncing against the walls. "Who chooses for his freedom after his disloyal act against Olympus?" Then another 6 hands went up; Hestia, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis and Apollo's. I looked around, still shackled to ground, towards the gods who wanted me alive and smiled to them, except for Poseidon._

" _Thank you." I voiced with a loud voice which resonated throughout the room. I then let my body slump again, in tiredness of fighting back and my true emotions showing._

" _Humph, it is a draw so we shall put the vote towards the demigods. IF it is a draw once again, we shall let you roam the earth once again but that's IF demigod. The rest of the seven and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Thalia, my daughter and Reyna, daughter of Bellona will vote to replace the gap, which gives demigods on both sides - Roman and Greek - to vote." Zeus snorted mightily. I then finally twisted towards my friends and my hopes were crushed when I saw the swirling of raw emotions flickering across their faces: hate, malice, revenge, disgust and regret? Instantly gazing away from their looks which hurt me a lot as they were my friends, brothers and sisters in arms; people I would give my life for and when I saw them, my hopes were crushed of freedom._

" _Step forward, the demigods I spoke of." He boomed again. They did as they were told, too afraid of the wrath of the King of the Gods. Silence took over the throne room. "So demigods, put your hands up if you would like the Hero of Olympus gone." He ordered as it was still quiet, hushed whispers of what they would choose._

 _I focused back towards my friends - were they still? And what saw me broke the pieces of my shattered soul. A second later, all of their hands went up except Annabeth's. I smiled slightly, reminiscing the fact my girlfriend stood by me to the end. The gods were waiting still but for what? I looked back at my love, and saw her hesitating with deep regret in her eyes and how her steadily rose up. My lungs then burned, my throat was steaming and heart beating faster than ever because of the intense agony of this. Why? Why don't they trust me?_

 _Everyone then glanced back at me once again. Zeus smirked. "So demigod, it seems your demigod friends - all of them (that fact punched me in the face) - chose for your death. It seems the vote has ended with your death." Reality finally stormed into me. I was going to die. Be sent to the Fields of Punishment for no crime. The Fates truly do despise and hate me and I them!_

 _I stopped. Get up Perseus! I steeled my nerves, gathered my wits and stood up, barely as the chains were pulling at my arms viscously. I grunted in slight pain but I've had worse. Zeus was sitting with a slight eyebrow raise, wondering what I was doing. "You swore on the Styx to give me one last wish from the Giant War which was reasonable. Remember?" I spitted out with a hoarse voice._

" _Yes we do mortal. But_ reasonable _. You have betrayed us and you can't ask for your freedom." Athena's hubris acted up as she stated the truth._

" _I know!" I shouted in annoyance. Her face contorted into anger as she was about to remark back until Zeus raised a hand up to silence her and gestured for me to go on. "I wish from the gods, to take my trustworthy pen to the Underworld, Riptide. But I want no war, no fights over my death. I want this to still be a stable family. Don't hate one another please." I looked army favourite gods. Zeus pulled back in surprise at my request and I was a bit surprised too._

 _They then seemed to have a mental conversation about it. Please! I need something to remind me of my life. "Okay Perseus Jackson. We have decreed that your wishes shall be granted and you may take it with you as long as you do not cause problems. And for the second wish, it shall be granted." Zeus exclaimed while Poseidon sent him a loathsome look. The attention was then brought to me again as my death was being awaited. I stared around me, my neck straining to turn. I saw multiple people: Hecate, the Hunters of Artemis, Chiron and almost everyone of the Greek mythological world. "Anybody words demigod?" He pulled out his cracking Master Bolt dramatically._

" _Yes." I replied back, confidently. He raised an eyebrow, as his Godly Weapon was being pointed towards me, power emanating from it, enough to bring someone to their knees. But I wasn't someone. I was Perseus Jackson, slayer of monsters, bane of Giants, destroyed of Kronos and other titles! I stood proud and tall. Looking into Zeus's eye, I spoke calmly but loudly. "To everyone within this room. I won't forget any you, you all have memories with me, be it hate, rivalry, friendship or love. I have met each of you. I was willing to give my life up for all of you." Silence spread through the throne room. You could hear a pin drop._

 _My eyes watered slightly as I continued, looking around me at various figures throughout my life. "I would've protected the world at all costs and I will, ridding it of tyrants and evil people. But I always escaped death, here and there, not unscathed though. Some of you helped me, some of us were frenemies, some were siblings in everything but blood. But now look? You've left me for a lie. They're alive and when you find the truth out, you'll regret it because I'll be long gone." A tear slowly cascaded it's way down my right cheek. "I want to keep these memories because they're too important to me and when I do of the people that still stand by me, memories of my betrayal will be locked away with them too. This day has burned a mark of hatred and treachery into my mind and on my very soul. And don't worry. I will be back, back in flesh and blood, standing in this very earth." The tear was almost at my chin, ready to drop. The tension was so thick, it was choking me. "Bye. Bye to everyone. Gods, brothers, cousins, sisters, friends and family. And say bye to my faithful companions - Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary will you. Th-that is all." I slightly choked out. The tear finally slid of my face and dropped onto the marble floor as a light_ splash _was heard._

 _I closed my eyes, blocking out the water that wanted to leak out of my eyes. Gritting my teeth, I opened my eyes, my body now still, waiting for death._

" _I do feel slight regret for letting a worthy ally dying but a traitor can not be alive within our midst. You must be gone. I. I am sorry." Zeus stuttered out, looking at me._

" _I swear it, I swear it on the River Styx. I swear it on Chaos that I'll be back." I muttered under my breath. But unknown to me, a certain tender of the hearth, heard the oath. The sizzling of the bolt was clear. I started straight at my end. Electricity arced its way from the bolt, through the air rapidly until it strict me head on. The pain was unreal. Worse than anything in my life but less than the Styx. Then it ended. It faded away. The light, the pain and my conscious. I had blacked out._

 _[Flashback End]_

"Chaos, I've had an amazing time with you roaming the universe but you've just blown my mind with this other universes stuff. I'll go with with the last option then, I think?" I mumbled out.

She lightly laughed at my dilemma. Yeah, I know. Annabeth (Chaos temporarily stopped my emotional pain) taught me these new words. I glare slightly at her which only increased her laughter. "I'll explain what the world is about and how it was made and _then_ you can choose. Alright?" I nodded my head dumbly, really confused.

We were patrolling the galaxy called 'Epsilon Centaurus'. I know, weird right? What what would be weirder is if someone saw us walking like this. I saw her smile and I knew she was listening to my thoughts. I was about to complain until she began instantly to shut me up. "So this world. It's just one big void - nothingness. This is going to be weird to talk about too, because you're only human and it's about my 'birth'. But anyway, imagine a sheet of paper, I know the voids not limited but imagine it. When I was born, I was a superior force, and when I came into the world as energy - I'm in my mortal form right now - I had so much power I created a universe in this void which is where we are right now - a splat of water in this page which formed a, say, circle of different coloured paper. This discolouration is a universe and where I was born, in the centre - I assume. Since I was incredibly powerful, I advanced over time, millions of years, learning new things but still alone and that's when I formed my children, you know - Tartarus, Gaea, Nyx and etc. With me so far?" She asked. I nodded, soaking in the information like a sponge.

"So, I learnt that I could, with my intelligence, exit this universe and enter the void, another plain of existence. Now let me tell you, it is truly infinite, if I go one way, it will endlessly stretch on, far and wide." My eyes widened. Imagine trying to map the void, it'd be-. "-Impossible. I know and sorry for reading your thoughts but they were loud." I tried to glare but I failed and huffed exasperatedly and she chuckled. "So I explored the void, and then I had the power to imagine the whole void. I can't really explain this but I know what's in the void and I was born in the centre of it. You wouldn't be able to comprehend how I do it, it would literally kill your mind as a mortal. So with this power, I found a universe. Another one - I knew how to create universes but I didn't create this one." My eyes bugged out at that. Another universe she told me but I thought that she had created it, being creator of the universe and all.

Before my thoughts could wander, she continued quickly. "This universe was different and I wanted to explore and see what it was." She then turned towards me, looking away from the exploding star. "And let me tell you, it was unique and very different your world. It was mainly peaceful, wars hardly happened and people worked and lived alongside a species of not animals but… something similar. They were called Pokémon."

"Pok-é-mon?" I pronounced each syllable of it like a baby which Chaos thought was 'cute'. Girls, I didn't imagine her to be like this but it makes sense, she's in her mortal form, bound to human things like emotions and pain. "What is that? Elemental animals fighting each other to be better or something?" I laughed as if it was a joke until I saw her dead serious face.

"You literally hit the nail on the head. I'll give you a basic outline of this universe but the rest is for when you're reborn there. I can't show you the place as it does take _a lot_ of energy to rip through time and space to go into another universe. Well anyway, Pokémon are creatures - some in the shape of earth's animals to some of rocks smashed together. They all are different and unique - and they're sectioned into different types of Pokémon. Dark type, fire type, water type, there's even a fairy type Perseu- I mean Percy. And those are only a few of the many. Get it?" She asked me.

"Yep. Basically, creatures with magical powers of various elements." I replied back smoothly.

She carried on walking and looked forward again. "Correct. Now during the beginning or birth of this universe, there was an egg and from it hatched what humans there suppose as the 'God of Pokémon' due to it's absolute power and strength, proving to be superior to all - it's name is Arceus. However, it was as we say, an animal, it chose the form of an animal, and since it doesn't have the intelligence to turn back, it believes it was born as this Pokémon. Bored there, it created a universe of where it was born in the void, taking a large amount of space. This was after it made some other Pokémon. It is really similar to our world too by the way. It has a earth, galaxies, stars but that's the same in many universes right?" I nodded in agreement. Damn! I just saw a planet blow up in fire, cool only if there was no inhabitants. But she started talking again.

"However Percy, it's history was similar to ours. When it came into existence - like I did, it made the 'Creation trio' - like we have Primordials, Arceus made his leaders of the main 3 forces of the world. Time, space and antimatter; given to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina respectively. I know those names don't mean anything but it's good to know and learn about these legendary Pokémon." I muttered a small 'ok'. "So carrying on, legendaries are Pokémon that are hardly ever seen and incredibly powerful of it's type and there are about 30 to probably 50 discovered or known there. And…"

 _[Timeskip - few hours]_

My mind was pumping of infirm action about this new universe I learnt of. Do you understand how much this hurts head? It was so similar to our world but instead of humans or mortal looking people having powers and being dominant through history, it was animals with powers and being dominant through history. Heck, there was even a race called the TITANS!

"Hello..?" Chaos interrupted my train of thought.

"Huh?" I replied back rudely. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"I was asking you to summarise what I've told you."

I responded. "Oh sure Chaos. So uhm… there was a God of Pokémon - Arpeaus and he-"

"-Arceus Percy!" Chaos shouted in annoyance. She had tried to make me remember this knowledge in a few hours.

"Oh geez, sorry. Arceus, and he hatched from an egg, made the Primordial Pokémon, banished one to another dimension. After that, Palkia and Dialga made the Pokémon universe where they all went to and left to their own dimension, their view of the 'perfect' universe. Then the Lake Guardians were created, given knowledge, emotion and willpower to Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf respectively. On earth, the Weather Trio were formed from the ozone - Rayquaza, Kyogre from water and Groudon from the earth's core. Had a fight but was stopped by Rayquaza. Then… UGH! This is so boring! Do I have to explain?" I moaned in complete boredom.

"Well there is another way…" Chaos stated with a devious smile which I ignored blatantly like a complete idiot.

"Do it, I don't care what it is, just do it! This is just too bo-ring!" I complained again, now pleading to Chaos.

She then smirked and I regretted what I said because she instantly held my head with her 4 fingers on each side of my head and thumbs on my forehead. Then it happened. The pain, it was so strong, so powerful, but I saw images, text and knowledge flashing through my mind and in front of me. I couldn't move since my body was in too much pain to actually render and control itself. I pretty much looked 'like a guy that was being struck by lightning', Chaos said. I then fell forward, face first while the pain dissipated away.

"Umm. Perseus, are you alright?" Chaos asked me with a tint of amusement in her voice.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I replied back with fake cheerfulness. I took deep breaths to calm myself.

 _[Linebreak]_

"I know it was evil." Chaos started.

"It was bloody mean. Could've killed me if it's aim was to kill me." I shot back, checking my clothes were fine. I just realised then that I was still wearing my Camp-Half Blood clothes.

"Okay Perseus. You're lucky I'm a nice _creator of the universe._ " She said back with emphasis on the end bit and I registered she was leagues above me in power.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry, miss I'm the most powerful in the world and I'll abuse it." She huffed at that and I chuckled. "But what did you exactly do with that seizure you have me? I'm thinking you gave me memories of the basic facts about the Pokémon world?"

"Yep Percy. I transferred memories forcefully of what you said and because your a demigod, your body keeps fighting against the attacking memories and that's why some weaker immortals can't access stronger demigods' minds. They are too weak against their mental defences like yours, which are heavily reinforced as you're still sane after everything you've done in your life." I wasn't bothered to be modest right then so I just let it pass. I then gathered my senses of minutes of thinking and gazed around, now finding myself floating in the middle of space.

"Where are we?" I questioned curiously.

"We are in a random solar system which does not matter." She waved off and then staring into my eyes, poked her finger into my chest. "What does matter, is you. What is your choice? Underworld, rebirth on earth or another universe?"

I pretended to ponder momentarily until I replied back. "I think I'll choose… being born in another universe. Hades, it'd be an amazing adventure." I then gained a dreamy look in my eyes. "I might even have a really nice family, friends and love. Imagine that in a world of peace. I can see it." What I didn't see was the pitiful look in Chaos's eyes and sadness.

I then saw Chaos staring off into space. I hugged her when I saw her slightly tearing up. "I hate human emotions." She remarked with a dry chuckle which I returned with one of my own. "They make you do so many different and weird things."

"But it's what makes you human, emotions give you a new perspective of life. And I can't see you as a being without emotions, you'd be so, so _dead._ " I pulled her face towards me. "Look, I may have only met you today, yesterday or whenever, 'cause I don't care." She laughed slightly at that. "But you have given me hope that maybe not everyone betrays you and given me hope and motivation to live again for my mother. Just know I've had one of the best days of my life." I dramatically spoke.

She wiped away her tears that were leaking a bit out of her eyes. "It's been so long since I've seen a mortal, yet even _conversed_ with one. It's so foreign, so different but it creates a nice feeling. You are one of the only mortals I've rewarded and talked to in existence. And I've had an amazing day from creating universes, stopping problems and whatnot." We then embraced each other once again until we finally let go.

We stood at arms length away from each other. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "So…" I gave her my famous lopsided grin as she blushes lightly. "I guess this is goodbye. Won't be seeing each other for a while my lady."

"I know Perseus but you are now my friend. And friends meet one another regularly right? So I will talk to you in the Pokémon universe every now and then." She replied back happily.

"Nice _Lady_ Chaos." I said and she rolled her eyes in response.

"The Pokémon universe has a journey full of adventure and fun awaiting you. You shall be born a decade behind due to the fact the universe was created a few years after mine. However your memories will appear in your mind when you're mature enough, probably at the age of 10. You'll keep all the blessings and etc. you earned from this life. Even Riptide will travel with you but at the cost your scars and bruises will too. They'll grow as you age. I'm sor-"

But I stopped her with my words. "Don't be sorry. I need them, they are memories of what I went through and who I am. If I don't have them, I'll never look in the mirror and remember who I was and see who I am."

She nodded in allowance. "Alright. So I guess this is goodbye Percy. I've had a great time."

I clasp my hands behind my back. "Yep Chaos. Goodbye to you too."

"And I'm going to give you a little something for this as a present there but I have to do something." I raise my eyebrow at this.

We then hug one last time but Chaos's lips close in on mine and her soft lips then peck mine. As her face falls towards my ear, she whispered one last time. "A hero's life is never a good one. Good luck." I didn't have too much time to ponder on what she said.

Al I remembered was the taste of her lips. The feeling. The sounds of the swirling stars and planets. The touch of Chaos. And then the loss of consciousness. And that's when black spots danced in my vision and I lost all feeling and sense of the world.

Is this what Elysium feels like? Because it sure is incredible...

 **[END OF CHAPTER]**

 **A/N: So... I'm attempting a random ass Pokémon and Percy Jackson crossover. I hope this goes well.**

 **This my first story and I'm going to try and update regularly - at least 2-3 thousand words a week is what I'm trying but if I get extremely fucking bored, I'll do more.**

 **Like and favourite and do whatever but I want EVERYFUCKINGONE to review this. Tell me what was good or bad. Be as blatantly honest as you want! Too slow? Too plain? Too repetitive? IDGAF. Just say the problem and I'll read it, improving the next chapter according to what you said.**

 **Oh, and tell me if you want more and enjoyed this first chapter (it was five fucking thousand words) or not because I'll do more if you liked it (bullshit, doing it anyway). I know it's a pretty random chapter, nothing to do with Pokémon or the PJO characters but Pokémon is coming in the next chapter.**

 **And no, this isn't a fucking Percabeth story! So go away now if you don't like that fact!**

 **Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Date: August 18th 1988**

 **Location: Celestic Town, Sinnoh Region**

 **Third Person POV:**

"Look at our child Cyan. He looks so magnificent-and b-beautiful." A young woman said. Her brown hair fell smoothly down her back as her light green eyes scanned her newborn son. The baby had innocent eyes with sea green irises and black hair. Obliviously, he poked his mother's eye while she leaned in to peck his nose. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" She squealed and then pinched his soft cheeks lightly.

A man then walked away from the window and towards his wife who lay in a bed. He had a clean face, his clear cyan eyes darting towards his new child and black hair moving in the wind. When he saw the face of his son, tears gathered in his eyes. "He truly is beautiful Athelia **(pronounced 'uh-thee-lee-a' and the 'th' is pronounced as the the 'th' in 'thigh')**." He voiced with a high pitched voice. He plucked him out his wife's arms gently. He tickled his neck lightly as the baby squirmed about. "Hey buddy. I'm your father and.." He paused to face the child to woman in the bed. "that is your wonderful mother."

He looked up and towards Athelia. "Have you decided a name for him Athelia? I have none in mind."

She shook her head. "Yes Cy **(pronounced 'sigh')**. I can see our child becoming a famous and powerful individual. Helping people everywhere and becoming a strong Pokémon trainer. I can _feel_ it." She imagined, staring off into space.

"What shall you name him if he will become that?" Cyan asked in curiousity. He pondered what it could be.

She gestured that she wanted to hold her child once again. He timidly placed him back in her arms. Gently caressing the child's cheek, she whispered in a mesmerising voice. "I didn't tell you what I did in the cave, me and father explored in. When my parents were still - here, my father worked as a historian - looking into and studying the history of Pokémon. We went exploring into a cave here in Celestic Town with his Pokémon as bonding time. And we found something. An ancient, dead language we couldn't understand. However we saw one word written clearly in English across it. Perseus…"

Cyan gazed off into the distance while sitting down on a chair next to Athelia. "Perseus. It's a different name and I like it. What does it mean?" He inquired.

"After more delving with my father into the cave, se salvaged the fact that Perseus mean 'the destroyer' so he will be-" She started but was interrupted by her husband.

"-our little destroyer." Cyan finished. They both turned towards one another and smiled. Leaning in slowly, without hurting their newborn, they had a soft and gentle kiss. "I know you so well and you I." He mumbled after parting. She laughed in reply a euphoric laugh while nodding in agreement.

"But Perseus Jackson is a fascinating name. He will be different from the average trainer. His beauty will come from his mother and strength from his father." Que a blush from Athelia. He chucked as she glared jokingly at him. "Eh, buddy?" He said to the small baby who cried happily in response. "Ha, ha, ha!" He tried to ease the tension because he knew how sensitive she is when about talking about her parent's death.

They were about to speak again when the sound of light snoring reached their ears. The parents looked down at the adorable form of the sleeping baby. "Awww. He looks so cute Cyan." Athelia cooed as the breaths slowly became steady filling the room of silence except for his breathing. Tenderly, she moved the bundle towards the cot available for the sleeping Perseus and placed him in there. Once that was done, she twisted her head away from him and looked at her husband. She would've hugged him but she was too weak to move that far so stayed in place and knew Cyan understood.

"Can you believe it Cy? _We_ have a child, our Perseus. It's what I've always dreamed of, now we can have a perfect little family. This is- this is amazing!" She exclaimed joyfully. "It's too early to have children at the age of 22 but at least we have a child, _our_ child…" Tears happiness leaked out of her eyelids as she tried to restrain them but failed.

Cyan then placed his hands on her shoulders while she leaned back and silently cried. "Look Athelia. I'll be here with you for every step of the way, through the ups and downs and even after death. We'll raise our son to be the best trainer in the regions." He whispered lovingly.

"Thank you Cyan. Don't let me down." She replied back.

"I won't, I promise. Know why I won't? Because I love you Athelia. That's why." He murmured.

"And I love you too."

 **[Time-skip - 4 years later]**

"I can't do this dear. I love you and Perseus a lot but I can't stay here and do-and do _nothing!_ It's so boring, I always wanted to be a trainer, it was my dream Athelia! Being the best, the most powerful and skilled. And now since I've fulfilled your dream, why not let me fulfill mine?" Cyan yelled in annoyance. He was getting too restless working and living in this environment.

He was in the living room, pacing around and pulling his hair out. Papers and files were scattered across his desk. The TV was displaying the news. The windows were open wide, letting the breeze slip through. And 4 year old Perseus roamed the corner of the room, holding a Pokéball and playing with other various equipment.

Athelia entered the room from the kitchen, wearing an apron and baking gloves she was pulling off. "I heard you Cyan! You can't leave us! You have a responsibility to be with us and take care of us. He's not just my child, he's yours." She shouted back in anger at the fact that he even thought of leaving.

"That's the problem! I'm just confined to this room and work doing what with my life? Nothing! _Absolutely nothing!_ This is torture. Please Athelia, let me go, it hurts so much to see you unhappy." He lowered his volume, opening his arms and gesturing to his surroundings. "It's killing me. _Please._ I'll come back."

"No Cyan. You can not just abandon _our_ child! He needs at her to be brought up. How will he live without a father in his childhood, huh? He's only a child for Arceus's sake!" She exclaimed in pain of talking about this.

"You're strong Athelia. It's just that I've realised how early I've had a child at, I'm so limited because of our son now. But you can bring him up. I will explore the different regions and become a strong trainer and come back. I _promise_ Athelia." He tried to reason but she was having none of it.

She stepped a big step and was now in front of him. Perseus had turned from his 'toys' and was staring at the scene in the living room. _'Why wa' mommy and daddy shouti' so much? I don' like i'.'_ He thought.

"No, no and no! How can you even consider this Cyan?! You're not the man I love, you wouldn't just ditch your family like that. You agreed to having a child, you went forward, knowing the consequences, you _knew_ this is what life would be like but we still wanted it. Look at Perseus, he is so innocent, it's not his fault." She retorted back, and pointing her hand at their child who watched in confusion.

"Mommy, what is goin' on? Pwease tell me. Why a' you an' daddy fightin'?" He questioned, immediately placing a thumb in his mouth after. And then steadily got up from his position and made his way to his mother.

"Percy, sit down please. Mommy is coming, daddy is just saying bad things." She sweetly said and turned to Cyan. "Cyan, you can and will not leave this house fulfill your selfish needs! I need you-we need you!" Her arms were spread wide as she stalked forward.

However, Cyan had lost control of his raging emotions and anger clouded his vision. "Shut up woman! I gave you a child and gave him life and you both owe a debt to me for giving you this!" He strides forward, pulling his hand back and smacking Athelia across the face. "Don't tell me this is for selfish reasons! I want this, it's my dream and I will fulfill it, I told you I would come back Athelia!" He roared in malice, spit flying.

Athelia gasped in shock when she was hit, pulling a hand up to her red and sore check. "You-you-you slapped me? Why? Get out! I hate you!" She screamed.

The need for vengeance and anger left his mind as he came back to reality and saw he hit his _wife,_ who he _loved._ "I-I'm-I'm s-sor-" he stuttered in helplessness. He hurt the one he loved, how cruel was he?

"Shut up! I hate you! Get out! Go fulfill your _fucking_ dream because it is more important than family, the only ones you have! Just-just go!" She cried as tears poured from her eyelids, pointing a finger at the front door.

Although Cyan was still frozen that he hurt her until he turned his head towards Perseus and was partially afraid of what he saw in the 4 year old's eyes. Pure loathing, disgust and unadulterated rage. He crept towards him, his balance perfect, arms swaying by his sides. "You hurt mommy! Why daddy?! She sai' go out so go out, you wi' hurt her more! I want mommy safe!" He said in a deadly calm voice. Cyan was terrified of what happened to his child but gained an arrogant look because he was only a child and assumed he was now a monster. He looked to the side and saw Athelia a sobbing mess while she lay in pieces across the sofa. He then made his decision.

With a loud and clear voice, he replied. "I'm going to fulfill my dream then _Perseus_ and _Athelia_. You two have become _insane!_ Look at you two! I'll go and I'm never coming back! I hope you are sent to Giratina!" He pointed a finger at her then their child.

Perseus looked around, a part of his childish mind analysing the surroundings. Sad mommy, angry daddy hurt her and he has to protect her. _'Cynthia said to neve' hur' somebo'y unle' you hav'to protect them.'_ he remembered. "Then go daddy! We hate you!" He shouted angrily. All of a sudden, a tentacle of water zipped from the kitchen, forming a fist and it punched Cyan through the door and far away. ' _What happened?'_ he thought. _'It du'unt matter. Mommy i' hurt.'_

"Mom-my?" He said slowly. He walked towards his mom, her brown hair tangled and eyes tinged red. Then he embraced her leg. Exhaustion finally settled in his system and he collapsed but a pair of arms delicately scooped him up again. "Are you okay mommy?"

He was embraced tightly, wetness invading his shirt. "Y-Yes, mommy is fine and d-daddy is g-gone. But my baby is what matters. You are ok." She cried.

"No, you matte' more mommy. You are the bes' perso' in the world before Cynthia." He laughed a bit, his brain remembering his best friend.

"Thank you Percy. We'll grow up strong, we don't need daddy. Just make it easier for mommy to look after you because I love you son." She affectionately said.

"Anythin' for mommy to be happy. I lo' you too." He innocently replied back.

 **[Time-skip - 5 years later]**

"Hey mom! Cynthia is coming over in an hour. Could you please make some food for us?" Percy sprinted into the living room from school (named Celestial School) out of breath.

His mom was scared out of her wits as she instantly turned her head until she relaxed. "Oh it's you Percy. You _have_ to stop doing that or next time I will have a heart attack." She laughed.

He put his hands on his knees and bent over. "Yeah, yeah mom. I've done it _loads_ of times and you still haven't fainted but I am really sorry anyway. But holy Arceus, I need to be ready. for when she's coming." He panted, getting up and sitting himself next to his mother - Athelia. They then hugged like they usually did every day.

"Oh alright, I'll make you some food - blue cookies okay?" She asked, finally letting go.

"Yes mom. That would be amazing, your cookies are the best in the _world._ " He replied dreamily, motioning his arms to the world.

"Alright. I'll head to the kitchen and strong baking them and you should get ready Percy, don't want to look bad for you date, right?" She said with a mischievous smile which got the reaction she wanted.

"W-what! M-m-mom! I d-don't l-like Cynthia! We're j-just b-best friends. Shut up!" He shouted in protest with a tomato red face, covering it with his hand and looking away.

"Ha ha ha! I was only kidding son! And you didn't even deny it was a date!" His mom laughed heartily at another blush. "You should see your face!" She chuckled, her fading away as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. Really funny." He muttered miserably in response causing another uproar of chortling. After a minute, he was in a serene state, breathing in breaths, thinking of what to wear until he decided to put on casual clothes. He got up, trudging his way to and up the stairs. Locating his personal room which had an oakwood door with a picture of a Pokéball on it. He twisted the handle and went inside. His room wasn't big or messy because he started to be orderly and clean when he was 9. It had sea green walls, the same colour as his eyes his mother always said. In the furthest corner, was his cyan blue duvet and bed all made up with a sturdy wooden frame. On the wall was huge window with blue curtains on the sides, taking most of the wall up and which gave an astonishing view of the nearby lake where he could see various Pokémon. From a goldeen to magikarps to tentacools to others. It was one of the best things about his room.

In the opposite corner to his bed was a closet and desk full of clothes and schoolwork respectively. In front of his bed lay a basket full of several dirty clothes. And then next to the door was a drawer, a fan and other subtle things in his rooms.

 **[Linebreak]**

Twenty minutes later, he was in his chosen clothes doing some last changes to his outfit before he went downstairs. As he was buttoning up his t-shirt, he saw that same Pokémon again. The Pokémon he couldn't identify with his Pokédex. He couldn't figure out why while he tilted his head and scratched his chin perplexed. He went to his drawer and picked his Pokédex he received one summer and tried to scan it from his room but it always failed.

It was a small Pokémon with a crocodile shape, blue all over with one yellow stripe and red spikes across his fat but short tail. He looked viscous for his size. If he ever became a trainer, he would catch and befriend that Pokémon as his first because it was really cool. Not that he ever would, he would always be with his mom and support her ever since his _dad_ left. That word brought a sour taste to his mouth and he had vowed to beat the living shit out of him for leaving them like that if he ever found him. Sighing, he threw the Pokédex onto his bed and massaged his temples from his extreme thinking.

With closed eyes, he went towards the tall mirror to take a look at himself. He was wearing an oceanic blue buttoned t-shirt, black trousers and green trainers. His hair had some slight gel, with it being used to spike the front part of his hair up and the rest stay as close to flat he could get it to. He groaned, his hair would _never_ stay flat or straight - it was literally untameable. Taking one look over himself in the mirror, he saw his eyes.

No one could see it but he had different emotions being born into the depths of his irises. Pain, regret and hate; things not for a 9 year old. But he wasn't technically 9 years old because he was reborn. And yes, he did receive his memories when he aged to 9 as he slept that night. It was incredibly peaceful for him with slight pain. One mind couldn't believe it - him here and the other was telling him to believe it - Percy, the Hero of Olympus. But the aftereffects of the memories was what hurt, trying to find what was the truth until he tested his powers.

And _'Holy fucking Hades!'_ was the statement he said when he saw water swirl around him like snakes, reawakens his true powers. His mind was blown away that day. But anyway, he did remember everything - from the first time he kissed, till his execution and was wondering what was happening on earth at that very moment. It's just the fact that he's not like a god, where their mind is actually millennia old but body whatever but like a normal 9 year old, restricted to that age of thinking so he can't act too strange. He only understood that because Chaos visited him in his dreams the next day.

He was was happy with his life as Percy Jackson so far. Fate was being kind for once he realised, them giving him a family, his name and peace so far. Other than fact his dad left them for becoming a Pokémon trainer. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He _wanted_ to tell his mom about his world but he just couldn't, nor could tell Cynthia. He didn't tell his mom about what actually happened when dad left either. Pacing around the room, he felt like a complete ass hiding information as an innocent '9 year old'. He wasn't any more intelligent or wiser than before because he hasn't physically aged more than the age of 18.

And Cynthia. His best friend from his school, Celestial School. With dreamy eyes, he imagined her. Joyful grey eyes, light blonde hair - which always covered her left eye but it perfectly fit her and beautiful face and personality. She was _so_ happy all the time but could become the most determined of people within seconds. She was -there was no word for it, but he used _amazing._ _'Wow, I'm 9 year olds and I'm growing feelings for a girl ready. What the Hades is life?'_ He thought absentmindedly to himself.

"Perseus! Come down, your date is walking down the road!" His train of thoughts was interrupted by his caring mother.

"Alright mom!" He shouted back clearly. "And she's not my my date!" He stomped his foot in frustration emitting a laugh from his mom. But not wasting any time, he strided down the stairs and went into the living room, waiting on the sofa.

 _Knock knock knock._

He was very nervous, they may have visited each other a lot but it was hard to talk to the person you mom liked. He was still ADHD he found out so he was tapping his feet and drumming his fingers across his leg. Breathing in calming breaths of air, he got up towards the front door, feet tapping against the wooden floor and opened the door. And there she was in all her glory. He sucked in a sharp breath in shock at her beauty but composed himself straight after. She was wearing a sleeveless green collared shirt, blue jeans and black flip flops. Also in her hair as usual were her two treat-shaped hairclips conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. 'It _is quite hot and bright today to be fair.'_ He thought for her divergent outfit.

Opening the wider, he began with a lopsided smile. "Hey 'Thia." He opened his arms for a hug like they always did and she embraced him tightly. Breathing in the scent of sweet honey from her hair, he pulled back.

"Hey Perce." She replied with a big smile. "Wait. I smell the cookies. Has your mom made her amazing blue cookies?" She wondered, inhaling the wafting smell.

He nodded vigorously. "Yep, told mom to make it for us when I got back. Let's go to the kitchen and eat." She agreed and they raced to kitchen laughing all the while.

On arrival, they were greeted by Perseus's mother. "Hello Cynthia. How are you?" She was placing the fresh batch of cookies on top of the table.

"I'm doing great Mrs-, I mean Athelia." Cynthia changed mid sentence as she saw the look in Percy's mom's eyes, remembering that she wanted her to call her by her name. "I hate that they gave us extra homework today though, right Percy?"

"Yeah Cyndi **(Pronounced the same as Cynthia, just without the 'a' and you have the 'D' instead of 'th')**." He teased her with a mischievous grin. He knew she hated that name and was thinking to call her that for getting him into trouble at school that day.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" She complained childishly with balled fists.

"It's what you get for what you did to me in school today. I got a detention and they're _sooo_ boring." He shot back accusingly.

He had a smug grin until Cynthia wiped it off with a devious smile. "Alright _Perseus._ That's fine." She raised her hands innocently.

Opening his mouth to retort, she jumped at the steaming biscuits on the table and grabbed most of them, placed them onto the plate and ran off leaving a few behind. He got out his stupor and ran after her while taking the leftover cookies in pursuit. "Hey! Pass some to me!" Percy yelled, faking an angry tone. "Please?!"

However off to the side as the two children ran outside, was Percy's mother who watched the whole scene quietly and realisation. She worked out how much they liked and enjoyed each other's presence that it could go further but they were only kids. She didn't need to worry. " _Very_ young love." She mumbled to herself with a knowing smile.

Outside, they got over the cookies and sat side by on the swing chair. They settled the argument because it was just for fun and we're sharing cookies. Percy leant back in the soft and comfy label cushions, sighing deeply. Hearing a yell, he opened his eyes. "What'd you say mom?" He asked back, partially annoyed.

Athelia stood next to the door to the back garden. "I said I'll be going out and buying some food and supplies, we've ran out of bread." She said. "I'll be off now and don't do anything stupid Percy. Because I swear." She threatened jokingly.

"I can't make any promises." He cheekily responded.

She smiled and shook her head, turning away and walking into the house to go out. Cynthia was still laying back, munching on her cookies, while she listened to their conversation. "Hey Cyn, what's the date today?" He asked her as the sun shine its rays of light down on the canopy above their head.

She stopped her train of thought and pondered. What was the date? She recalled it from school. "It's… Oh yeah, it's February 14th. Of 1998, of course."

"Thanks." It was the day before Cynthia's birthday. It kinda sucked for him to be younger than her but to be honest, he didn't really mind too much.

"Why?" She pried into his reasons.

"No reason." He rejected which deflated Cynthia a bit. He had always asked the date recently and it got annoying. But she knew he would tell her if it was for the better. He _never_ hid stuff but he had… change and acted different during his days of a nine year old. What happened to him?

"Fine. Don't tell me." She huffed with crossed arms, the cookie plate now empty.

"Cyn, it's not like that. It's not that I _don't_ want to tell you but it's I _can't_ else it wouldn't be a surprise." That caught her off-guard. A surprise? She wondered what was so special to her one of these days this year.

"So…" He began.

"So…" She said back boringly.

They turned to each other, noses touching, and full out laughed at what just occurred. A few minutes later, the were calming down and wiping the remaining tears away.

"So… I guess, what do you want to be when you grow up? I want to be a Pokémon trainer, to make my mom proud but I don't want to leave her because I have to protect her, because of you know what…" He said, hinting his past. Yup, he had told her about how his dad left and how he'd hit his mom but the same story he said to his mom - not about his powers he called forth. "But I realised I can't protect mom from bad people because they all use Pokémon and I need to train some so they can be my friends and help me out in life keeping her safe." He said, getting his oblivious and happy look back. He didn't want anyone to hurt her like his _dad_ did but he had to become strong to stop the ones higher up.

"I know." She replied, not as cheerful. He knew he disliked being pitied because he wanted to be and look strong. But that wasn't the reason she was a bit sad, it was because she had to tell him she was leaving him and was going to become a Pokémon trainer when she became 10 tomorrow. "Well, I w-wanna be a Pokémon trainer. Explore and visit the different regions and places, battle other trainers and the different gyms, ya know? It'd be an adventure of a lifetime, it's _my dream_ I _want_ to _accomplish."_ She said, moving her hands around and talking dreamily. He nodded his had in agreement vigorously.

"Yeah, we'll be the best Pokémon trainers ever! Me and you, Percy and Cynthia fighting our way to the Elite 4 and only one will get the place. It would be-" He imagined gloriously then cut off.

"-amazing. But you said _would be_ Perce." She finished off for him, looking back at him seriously and sadly. "We-we can't stay friends and Pokémon trainers. Y'know, my parents are… _gone_ but my grandma told me to become a Pokémon trainer as soon as I become 10 to make Celestic Town proud. I've already caught a Gible, you've seen him and I've looked after him for 2 years. Grandma said it was a _rare_ Pokémon and it's amazing I befriended it so easily.

Ignoring the fact she already had a Pokémon, he began. "Wait… So you're saying 'Thia, you won't wait for me to become a Pokémon trainer when I'm 10 a-and just go? Like that? From best buddies to never seeing-" His rant was cut off again.

"It's not like that Percy. Please, I want to wait but I have to make my town proud. I'm not just going to my region but other regions, maybe I'll pick up another hobby like looking into myths on my journey. It's not like I'm leaving you, I'll have a Pokénav and we'll call each other. See-" It was interrupt each other as much as you can day apparently.

"See what? That you're just ditching me instead of being a true friend like I've seen some done with huge hopes and wait till they become 10. Then go to the outside world _together!_ " He argued angrily, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Hey, it's not my choice! I would wait but it was dead parents last wish! They wanted me to become the strongest and make Celestial Town famous again. When you ask the Champions hometown, it will be _Celestial Town."_ She shot back.

"I know so if we help each other I'll let you take the title easily, I don't want the fame but the training I'll get on the way. It's so I can't protect my mom and destroy my dad if he _ever_ comes back! Stop being selfish!" He shouted, pulling his arms up exaggeratingly.

" _Easily?_ I don't think anyone just gives the title of Champion of Sinnoh away like that for _anyone,_ even their _closest friends_ to have. You may be… selfless but you wouldn't reject it." With a light glare, she yelled back accusingly. "Don't tell me this is for selfish reasons! I want this, it's my dream and I will fulfill it, I told you I would come back Percy!" She screamed, spit flying out, her face red in anger. She was breathing deeply and erratically.

However, Percy was frozen in shock. He remembered those very words. The words his dad had uttered when he hurt his mom.

 **[Flashback Start]**

" _Shut up woman! I gave you a child and gave him life and you both owe a debt to me for giving you this!" He strides forward, pulling his hand back and smacking Athelia across the face. "Don't tell me this is for selfish reasons! I want this, it's my dream and I will fulfill it, I told you I would come back Athelia!" He roared in malice, spit flying._

 **[Flashback End]**

Void of emotions, he looked Cynthia straight in the eye and laughed a humourless laugh - _coldly._ "Do you want to know something Cynthia?" Cynthia was just watching confused and a bit terrified of what was happening to Percy. "Those words you said were the _exact_ same words that _bitch_ uttered when he slapped my mom! I see, so is this the part where you slap me and leave? History truly does repeat itself! Go ahead! Do it!" He shouted in pure hate for copying his father. Cynthia though was gaping in shock at how hateful he sounded and that he swore publicly and it brought tears to her eyes. She shook her head no. "No? Then I'll do it for you!" He spat. "He pointed a finger at the door and roared. "Get out. Go and fulfill your dream then, huh?! You're leaving tomorrow. I thought I could trust you, my dad and others but you're all the same. Cold, disgusting and selfish. I planned the best birthday party for you ever since I knew you. To make you super happy when you were old enough to catch Pokémon then when I could too, we'd venture to the outside world _together._ But I guess not! You crushed all of my hopes and dreams as soon as you said yours!" The malice intent in his voice was clear as day. Cynthia however was still standing in a frozen stupor.

Shaking out of it, she reached to touch his shoulders and calm him down. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't kn-" She pleaded until he shrugged of her hand instantaneously.

"Ha! Again with copying my father's words and that's when he called me a monster and mom insane! I would've climbed mountains, heck even moved them, ventured the deepest caves and fought the villains to give up my life and protect you and the world. For my loved ones. But I don't think that's enough right? So get out! And don't even try and reason this, j-just go!" He shouted, he did hate sending his best friend away but she caused it and it hurt so much. A tear dropped from his eye and onto the grass below, until he wiped its path.

Cynthia was about to discuss it again but she didn't want to do any more damage. Fixing her clothes, and in silence she left the house; tears pouring and with red puffy eyes at why just occurred. All the noise was sucked out of Percy's house except the loud slam of the front door.

' _What have I done? I'll apologise for what I did tomorrow even though she's at fault.'_ His ADHD mind thought all the while pushing the reason of their argument away.

He cleaned up their mess when they had ate the cookies, picked the plate up and entered the kitchen.

 **[Linebreak]**

After 30 minutes and in his nightclothes now, he attempted to recall what happened today but it took too much effort so he just dropped onto the bed. It's soft pillow and comfortable mattress and large duvet. It enveloped him and pulled him into the land of unconsciousness. It tugged and tugged until he let it take him away.

Sighing, he gave up and fell asleep. Into a _long_ and dreamless sleep.

 **[Linebreak]**

The afternoon light from the sun, still shining through the curtains' gap since dawn which started 6 hours ago. But the boy in the bed didn't know that.

"Ugh… What time is it?" He tiredly muttered to himself. Picking himself up, he approached his bedside clock and checked the time. "It's…" It was a bit dark and he attempted to read it with narrowed eyes. "1:34pm! Shit! Oops! I have to apologise to Cynthia!" Full of energy, he burst from the bed, blanket falling to the ground and he opened the door. Like an idiot, he took leaps of 4 steps down the stairs, a numbing sensation growing in both feet. Pacing into the living room, he saw his mom laughing at something in the TV but he didn't care.

"Hey mom!" He said seriously and loudly to grab her attention. He was leaning against the wall and panting heavily.

"Oh good morning Per-" She began but she was cut off which was out of the ordinary as Percy _never_ did that.

He gave an apologetic look and carried on. "Sorry mom, no time. Is Cynthia still at home? And can I go see her ple-"

"No, no she isn't Percy. She left hours ago and is off to her first gym. I-I'm sorry Percy but she didn't want to wake you up. But hey, you'll become a Pokémon trainer, soon too right?" His mom said in efforts to cheer him up. Athelia knew something happened between them when they weren't outside or inside playing as they usually did but she knew now was not the time.

Percy though was blocking out all sound. "They're all the same. All of them mom. You can't trust anyone except your mom but even they can leave you. Will you leave me mom? I _know_ you won't." He said dejectedly and depressingly before i could answer herself. "You're the best mom ever, always helping me and looking after me even though I'm annoying. And thanks mom for that. But I'll return the favour when I'm older." These words brought a warm feeling to his heart. Percy now was slumped against the wall and sitting against the wall.

"It's not that though. It's because she said the same things dad said; and she left. She _left._ _Just like dad did._ " And those words from his mouth froze Athelia in her steps.

 _She left just like dad did._

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N:** **Hey, this is fucking 5908 words okay! I would've posted sooner but all these three parts of his life so far have to be together so I wrote it all together. You better give me a few days to write a days to write a chapter.**

 **And when I say few, I don't mean those fucking idiots that mean 3-to bloody 30. Like wtf, 'I'll be there in a few minutes.'** _ **25 minutes later.**_ **'Nice fucking** _ **few**_ **minutes you prick!' I mean like 3 to 5 days. Do you want me to post every few days 2-3k chapters or one 5k one every week. Just review and say so. I'll try my best to write it.**

 **And no, I'm not abandoning this story unless it's an emergency. Or maybe from stress in school, yes I go fucking school. I'm British and so I start in September, like the 7th? I don't fucking know. Anyway, the only reason I wrote this chapter a bit late but hey, I made up for it with 5k words. Better be goddamn grateful! As I was saying, it probably happens to you guys too, I don't know, but I think faster than I can write, I've searched this shit up and other people do it. I basically think something too fast and while I write, I assume I wrote everything down since my hands move fluently - typing or writing. But from past experience, I know that's literal bullshit. God, I miss out like a word every sentence and I re read everything since it has to be perfect. One mistake and I'll go insane, and by the way, please tell me if there is a mistake or problem in my chapter, would be appreciated. And then I'm just a slow writer overall, maybe not typer but if I type fast, I miss words so type slower but I still do stupid shit. How the hell?**

 **Sorry for that crap I just said, just think you should've know and to extend this chapter to 6k words as an accomplishment (I'm proud, okay!).**

 **I might as well respond to all the reviews, only 6.**

 **Guest -** **NOW LOL what the actual fuck. You made me laugh. 'P.S. Are you dead or something' I don't know why but that just made me laugh. It's just so bloody random. Whoever the hell you are, no I'm not dead, or maybe we all are. What about if we all died in 2012 and this is hell? (Real fucking theory).**

 **Ventus -** **I know man. I know. But I'm trying to be original okay? But thanks for speaking honestly. I appreciate it, it's motivation. Well the betrayal and shit opens up more options for a crossover, maybe not a normal fancition fiction as its one world but yeah. You can make him gain friends, lovers, family, powers and all this shit. How else is he going to go to the Pokémon world? Worldwide apocalypse kills all humans except him? A bit stupid. He leaves because he just wants to? He's selfless. The only option is gone betrayed so people can make new pairings. But hey, that's just me.**

 **StormatronXLIv -** **I can't really say much as most of your review was mostly consisting of don't abandon the story which I explained above. I'll always update the story. But thanks for the compliment of my originality, it was the most random idea I had ever. But you did motivate me to finish my last one thousand words at 9 in the fucking morning. Well done, I would've probably just lazed my ass off and delay it till 9 at night. But seriously, thanks.**

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf -** **Choose some shorter fucking names people. No offence. I am writing on a fucking phone write now so I gotta switch to the app switcher to view your long ass names. He may have powers and all that shit but that's to make him different from normal people. He's there to just go on adventure and find a new life, live old and die pretty much. And thrive? Well he's reborn and knows much about the world since he was** _ **born**_ **there.**

 **ultima-owner -** **I fucking love you too!**

 **That was actually… fun. If I do say something offensive to you, just note I don't literally mean it, it's just banter and a fucking joke. If I do swear too much, say and I'll lessen it or whatever. I don't mind. Your opinions matter and what'll help me improve and shape my story. Shit, I sound so dramatic. What I'm saying is don't get pissed over the swearing and things I say to you, and review whatever the fuck you want.**

 **But definitely say you want 2-3k chapters every few days or 5k once a week. And also, please tell me if this A/N was too long and unnecessary. I did kind of get carried away. Just tell me if I should shorten this or carry on my A/N like this. I'm not like those certain writers. 'I wrote 3k words for you guys.' A reader then says, 'You wrote fucking half of it responding to reviews, fuck you!'**

 **But to be honest, it's a dickmove** **and** **it's annoying that you spent the chapter writing an A/N. I wrote almost 6k words in story so I'm cool, right? Fucking hell, I'm getting carried away** _ **again**_ **. Just comment what's good, what's bad and if you enjoyed it.**

 **I'm out. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Date: June 7th 1998**

 **Location: Celestic Town**

 **Percy's POV:**

I was leaning against the car window. Staring out into the town full of life yet one of the oldest town in the different regions I had learnt. Learnt from where? From the Celestic Town Historical Research Centre - let's just call it a museum for short.

Mom and I went there to meet Cynthia's grandmother who brought her up after Cynthia's parents died in a car crash. I still couldn't believe Cynthia left me like that, I wanted to tell her _so_ many things and celebrate her birthday but she left before I could. But what did I expect? Everyone leaves you sooner or later? By death or by will. They'll disappear into the wind as if they were never there and you have to go on.

Anyway, we went there to meet her grandmother, Professor Carolina, in hopes to learn about the history of Pokémon and have a nice time together. I will say I had an incredible time there, like holy Arceus, the stone tablets and orbs were so cool and shiny. But obviously I had to do something stupid, I swear that carried over from my previous life, and I almost broke various stone tablets and did break one. But it was only _one._ Okay, it was an important one but anyway, that's what happened there. I really didn't mind going there with my mom since I learned some cool things about Pokémon and interesting things about Cynthia's family but I didn't care much.

She left me and didn't wait for me. A real friend would have waited for me when I became 10. And she _fucking_ did not. One part wanted to hate her and the others missed her so I had settled it by just ignoring her. You see, mom didn't get the problem, nor did Professor Carolina, or Carolina, as she wants me to call her. Cynthia wasn't leaving to venture into _only_ Sinnoh, I found out there are different regions and places across the world, she had explained she was going to other regions. Sinnoh, Johto and Unova are some she wanted to explore and while there, battle the gyms. That's what I wanted to do too (hence the reason for the National Pokédex I was going to give her), but alas, she left.

' _Why don't you just find her or her you? Or call her on a Pokénav?'_ My mom had said to me as an idea. I replied back instantly with the reasons. The regions are huge, there are caves she could be in, mountains she could be on or cities she could be exploring. By the time I check one of these places, she would have moved - it would be _literally_ impossible. And a Pokénav? How was I going to get her number on it without actually battling and meeting her for the exchange of information. See, _that's_ the problem; she didn't think this shit through, and it hurts and annoys me _so_ much.

School finished a few months earlier as most people had already left to become Pokémon trainers; I hated my birthday in August, that was months away and I couldn't wait that long. The weeks went by so _slowly._ I couldn't find anything to do and I was kind of being a dick to my mom but it's what happens when I'm betrayed like that. I may not have a fatal flaw here but I thought of loyalty as an important trait, you would want family and friends who would go with you tough thick and thin, wait to catch up if one's too slow. Is no one absolutely loyal in this world?

Life just sucked. I pondered some more, my line of thoughts swirling around and expanding. The only thing worse than this slight betrayal was something happening to mom. If anything happened, I would hunt the person who hurt her _suffer._ Suffer terribly. And that's why I had needed to train, so I could become the strongest.

"How you doing back Percy?" My mom asked, eyes darting to the left at me, in the passenger's seat, nervously for some reason. Oh yeah, I was acting strangely and she didn't like it and already had enough problems.

"Mom, I'm fine, I can tell you're nervous. I know I've been acting like a nuisance and depressed person. And I'm sorry but Cynthia just left, just like that. We were best friends for 5 years. Doesn't that create a bond unbreakable? Like I even spend so time saving for her National Pokédex." I ranted a bit. "It's just-" I stopped myself before I could ramble more. I sighed deeply. "I'll act better, I promise mom. Just can you get me my favourite ice cream, please?" I saw a smile light up her face because I was being my usual self.

"You cheeky boy with your fancy vocabulary. But fine, I'll get your _favourite_ ice cream. You're lucky I'm getting it, I have to go a different way to get there then I have to head back in the opposite direction past the museum again to get home." She emphasised favourite dramatically.

"Thanks mom. You're the best, I love you." Stretching my arms around from being in a car for so long, I relied back happily. I loved ice cream and I tried to convince my mom get me it as much as she could.

"Thanks Percy. It means a lot to me. And I love you too." Eyes now staring ahead at the road where there was a traffic jam. She frowned a bit at the traffic but grinned again. "That's bad. There's too much traffic. We'll probably get to the ice cream parlour in 25 minutes."

I groaned in boredom. "Seriously? Why is there traffic on the road mom? There's hardly ever any traffic in our town, it's great for tourists but there's never been any busy roads. Right mom?" My ADHD mind was overthinking it and working out was going on. Could it be that team Galactic? As if, what would they be doing there? It was probably a car crash or something like that.

She hummed in thought, closing her eyes, the car now still. Horns were beeping wildly outside. I saw some plumes of smoke but dismissed if. "Actually yes son. You're right. In my life of living here, I've never seen busy roads but it's probably just a car crash." She reasoned, thinking hard.

"Well I think it's _your_ fault and so _you_ owe _me_ another extra ice cream for every minute it takes to get there." I childishly explained, crossing my arms smugly.

She then turned to me with a grin on her face. "Now listen here young man. Stop being a cheeky boy and accept this one ice cream." She scolded me, but it was just for fun. One hand was still on the steering wheel, the other pointing at me. She then paused abruptly and looked up. "Actually, you know what? I'll get you two ice creams for promising to be a good boy now."

I fist pumped the air, accident hitting the roof and silently cursing. My mom however laughed in response. That roof hurt a lot. I rubbed my knuckles, and blowing against it, trying to numb the pain as it throbbed in my hand. After a few seconds, I managed to speak out. "Heck yeah! Look at me! The guy who can make people do whatever they want instantly!" I boasted arrogantly.

My mom in response chuckled and threatened jokingly. "Don't make me have to knock down your ego." And that was the beginning of our 20 minute conversation about random things. I was happy and starting to get over the fact that Cynthia left. And I achieved making my mom joyful again, by being my normal self.

But little did I know that it wouldn't last.

 **[Linebreak]**

"Mom, how much looonger? We left that queue to the ice cream parlour and, I love this too, but no where just before the historical centre in _another_ queue. Ugh!" I complained childishly as I finished last of my vanilla and blueberry ice cream. I looked out the window at the old museum packed with artefacts, where I broke one, and I saw… fire and plumes of billowing smoke?

"Percy, I know it's busy and I trying to figure… out… what the problem is and I think I found what it is. Can you see that?" My mom was pointing at the side of the museum doors, where there was a pile of bricks and flames snaking around it.

"Yeah, I saw it a minute ago but it's getting worse. I wonder what it is? It's probably an accident…" I assumed but my gut wasn't agreeing with me.

"I don't think so honey. There are some boys and girls in weird black and white jumpsuits with a small 'G' letter in it. They mostly have bluish green hair but there are two girls with purple and red hair and one solid blue haired boy. What is going on?" She questioned herself.

But I knew who they were, they were probably one of the villainous teams across the world. I had learnt of Team Magma and Aqua was in the Hoenn region, north of the Sinnoh region and other evil people. But what were the doing here in Celestic Town in a museum? Unless…

"I know who they are, but not exactly." I perked up which peaked my mom's interest. "They're probably one of those teams that are across the different regions and they have a certain view of how the world should be and try to make it a reality. They're are probably trying to steal an important item from there and those dudes with the different hair are probably the leaders." I informed her with my eyes glued to the scene. Lots of police cars and firefighter trucks were appearing to probably fix and stop what was going on. And it looked cool, no, not the destination (maybe a bit), but the unique Pokémon that were being called forth from the officers. I saw the widely used Machop, some Machokes and one or two Machamps. I saw an owl type bird, which I think is called Hoothoot? Then some evolved versions of them, I guess. Chaos was written all over what was happening.

"And how do you know that? Even I didn't know that?" She questioned suspiciously and when I was about to response, she dropped it with a sigh. "Actually, it doesn't matter. But what does matter is what is going on, they're probably stealing something important if there are so many police officers arriving here and lots of fire there. I just hope everyone's safe."

Now some different Pokémon were entering the scene, a Meditite appeared along with some strange evolution of it. However, most of them had entered the building to battle the team and arrest them. People were exiting their cars to see what was going on but I stayed inside, my door facing the museum. I pulled the window down to get a clearer view and the first thing I heard was the blaring of the sirens. Then an explosion happened.

 _BOOM!_

A pillar collapsed near the front entrance and the officers exited the building for some reason, waving their hands wildly and with their Pokémon. They made a semicircle around the front door 50 metres away from the mess of debris. A few policemen left to a guarded area with a box, with probably the important dominated the whole area with only the sound of flames resonating through the air.

"Ha!" A voice shouted out through the smoke. "You think you can stop us? We are Team Galactic and we shall not be stopped." Then someone appeared from the mess, the guy with the blue hair flanked by the other two female leaders and their group following behind. "We believe in a perfect world. And look at what we've done to our lovely planet. We've destroyed it with pollution and other problems. In this new world, there will be peace and no wars. That is the true image of a perfect world. Where humanity lives _alongside_ Pokémon and in a happy world. Wouldn't you agree?" He laughed maniacally and I couldn't shake off the feeling that he there was a deeper and darker meaning behind his words. He gestured to the people around him. "Look at you. Give us the Timespace Orbs and this ordeal will be over!"

The policeman in his blue outfit and Celestic Town badge, with a baton in his right hand and flashlight on his waist belt pointed his baton at their leader. I guessed he was the police forces highest ranking officer here with the Machamps and all. "No! We won't, we won't allow you to awaken any of the Creation Trio. I think you should put your hands behind your head and get on the ground! Or we will attack and apprehend you!" He yelled at them clearly. His Machamp roared loudly to try and scare them but Team Galactic stood tall.

"You think you can stop _us?_ Let us show you how powerful we truly are!" He arrogantly stated. "Let them out!" And in the next few seconds, many Pokémon were released, ready for a Pokémon battle. I saw Croagunks, Zubats and Houndours appearing, which weed some of them but what stood out was the Toxicroak, Purugly and Skuntank. It was going to a huge Pokémon battle and I knew the Police would win but at what cost? If there is something I had learnt, it's that nothing is free and whatever happens to you gets balanced out. If they win, there will be a sacrifice - I had a powerful gut feeling right then and that's what it was saying. My gut was almost always right and I trusted it before, and I was going to now.

I stared in fascination out the window alongside my worried mom. "Mom, can I go outside? I want to see the battle? Please?" I pulled the puppy dog eyes on her.

She hesitated, trying to resist my pleading face but she relented. "Okay, fine, just don't go near because I don't want you hurt. Okay?" She said to me with a overprotective and caring tone but I could see in her eyes, afraidness.

To reassure her, I leaned across the seat and hugged her. "Mom, I'll be fine. I'm not even going close, it's just this is the first Pokémon battle I'll witness and I want to see it close. I promise I'll be back as long as you are okay." She melted into the hug and nodded her head.

"Go on then but if it becomes dangerous, come back here, okay Percy." She stated with finality to me.

"Yes mom. Now see ya, gotta watch some heated Pokémon action!" I turned away, opened the door and leaped out the car, the door closing in the process. I fist pumped the air in excitement as I sneaked away from the car, about 35 meters away from mom, and stood near a yellow 4 seater car. He looked over at the battlefield and heard various moves being shouted out by the two opposing sides from: poison jab, bite and physic and sucked in the knowledge on the physics of Pokémon fighting worked. Which type of move was which, and which was more effective or less effective against another type and what they did. It was the best and most incredible battle I had seen. It looked fun but I knew that a huge tension weighed on the police officers soldiers, fighting over who held the orb to end the world if wanted - just like me in the Great Prophecy.

I zoned out slightly from the huge fight and looked into space unfocused and reminiscing. I hated the Great Prophecy. I was born and The Fates labelled my life with hardships, problems and bloodshed at the age of 12. I was a pawn of the mythological world and what was even worse was that I was _leader._ I was who everyone looked up to, the morale of the Olympian Army, the shoulder to cry on and the person who led everyone to battle proudly. I had to wear a stone cold mask hiding my true emotions - guilt eating me from the inside out for the deaths of many and sadness and pain. If I cried, everyone would lose their fighting power and morale when they saw their leader breaking down - someone who shouldn't. No one asked me if I was okay. No one asked me how I felt. Nobody, not even my girlfriend - only my mortal family.

And then, just like that, they flick me out of their world to the Underworld for being a fucking _traitor._ That was _bullshit._ I hope they found Hazel and Jason alive and regret killing me only to find my soul missing. They didn't even give a second thought about throwing me away as a used up tool. Obviously, I didn't matter to them and they didn't want my help. They could burn in hell for all I cared except the few gods that were by my side. Shaking my head to clear my hateful thoughts, I looked back at the battle to stop myself getting sidetracked.

But I was too late.

"Golbat, dodge the Dynamic Punch and use Sludge Bomb with extra range to hit the stupid Machoke far away!" A random Team Galactic grunt yelled, smirking in triumph at his finishing move. The Golbat twisted itself and spun upwards and back when the Machoke attempted a Dynamic Punch which sunk into the ground. While its fist was stuck in the concrete, the Golbat shot a Sludge Bomb rapidly towards the Machoke. But the unexpected happened. It punched its right hand, which wasn't actually too deeply embedded in the ground, with its left hand using its high speed and fighting reflexes. In that second, the sludge sailed almost instantaneously through the air towards the Machoke who spiralled its large body out of the way dodging the shot and performed a Cross Chop while the Golbat was frozen in shock and was hit with a lot of strength.

The move, which was called by the Machoke's policeman, successfully knocked out the enemy Golbat from midair onto the hard floor as it fainted. But that's not what people were looking at. I craned my head to the right, finally locating the Sludge Bomb which was flying across the field and over towards a car. Losing its speed, it lowered mid air and struck a car. Not any car. The blue car my mom was in.

I was frozen in shock as the sludge bomb landed on the car and seeped through the metal, the corrosive poison doing its job. I ran towards the car, which turned into a full blown sprint but I was too slow. "Mom! The poisons on you car! Get out mom! Quickly!" A few tears leaked out of my eyes, I didn't want to lose my mom _again._ I furiously wiped them away and ran faster. She looked around the car after she stopped changing the radio, and saw the purple, sludgy liquid. As quick as she could, she unlocked the door but she had spent too much time in the car with the poison. Outside of the car now, my mum took a step but the poison completed its work and caused the engine to explode. I called forth my fire powers from Hestia to transfer my fireproof ability to her, I was hoping so much to Arceus and Chaos it'd work and make her fireproof, even if it was slightly. "Moooom!" I screamed in sadness when I noticed she was launched tens of metres in the opposite direction of the historical centre. _'Please. Please protect her Arceus, Chaos, anyone out there! Please!'_ I thought with frustration.

I closed my eyes in annoyance and pure hatred for the Golbats owner and Team Galactic altogether. A willow of smoke and flames swivelled into the sky endlessly and around the car wreckage. The stench of fire invaded my nostrils but I carried on my sprint towards her. I waved my hands about to move the smoke until I remembered I was fireproof and could probably see through the fire and smoke easily. I looked left, right and centre around the carnage but I couldn't spot her anywhere. She _must've_ survived; she wouldn't die like that. On my search, I potted a few Team Galactic escape with their leaders through teleportation or flying but many were caught although I didn't care.

Then I caught the smallest of glimpses of her head in a hospital bed being moved into an ambulance with flashing red lights. I turned towards that direction and was about to take off until a firefighter pulled me to the side. "Hey kid, where do you think you're going? You're too young to be running through fire like that, you don't even have any safety equipment. I don't know how you're not burnt but I want to know why you're running there?" He questioned me like I was a _stupid_ child. Heck, I was a child, yes, but not _stupid_.

I shrugged his bulky arms, with a red coat and large gloves on it, off and said in exasperation. "That woman that got blown from her car, that's my mom! I need to go with her to the hos…" The ambulance then revved its engine and drove off down the highway. "...pital. Wow, thanks a lot sir, my mom went and I don't even know if she's okay." I sarcastically continued.

"Hang on kid. She is probably okay and survived but first you need to go home to your family. Is your father here?" He asked me, looking around at the destruction of the battle.

"Nope." I replied miserably and worried about my mom. "He left us when I was 4."

"Ah, I'm sorry." He spoke to me with a pitiful glance. "What about uncle or aunt?"

"Never met them."

"Any family? Cousins? Brothers? Sisters? There has to be somebody?" He was asking in bewilderment, confused how someone could have such a small family.

"No sir. I do know someone who would look after me, my moms friend also known as my friends granny. Her name is Professor Carolina and she owns this historical centre." I politely responded, even though that was hard doing because I didn't like complying to orders.

"Professor Carolina's daughter, what was her name? Carly? Cyndia? Oh yeah, Cynthia." He remembered while I awkwardly stood here, not knowing what to do. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Okay kid, she is probably around here somewhere because I've got a job to do and can't do much, sorry. Just find her, and find her _only_ and then head home. After that, you can do what you want. Alright?"

I nodded my head absentmindedly but my mind was thinking about what happened to my mom and if she was okay. "Okay sir, I'll be going to look for her. Bye." I waved and walked away, hunting for my 'aunt'.

On the way, I found out that Team Galactic was defeated with renewed vigour from the police force for hurting a civilian - which you _never_ should do. They made them flee (all the leaders) but they caught some of the pawns of their organisation. I swore to Arceus, I would get rid of Team Galactic for good when I became a Pokémon trainer, under my breath. They had hurt my only family and I just hoped she was okay.

I then carried on looking for Carolina through the crowds of panicking people while the various forces took control over the situation.

' _I hope she's okay.'_

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: Hey guys! How the hell are you guys doing? Hopefully great but me myself, I've been** _ **so**_ **bored. Haven't done much other than laze around in my house like a piece of shit. I should do some exercise or some shit.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the late chapter, it's been like 4 days. I was originally going to post one big chapter but decided to split it in two over a week. And so since I shoved that job to midnight, I just didn't have any energy to write at all so I'm doing it now. By the way, I take longer because I just write a long document of paragraphs of this story and I just split it on the way. As they say,** _ **go with the flow.**_ **And so I do these A/Ns after I technically made the chapter.**

 **I'm bored so I'm going to reply to some of your reviews and I did change just a bit of the first chapter and second, just another dialogue line and some typos.**

 **The Ritzerizer -** **Thanks man. Appreciate the compliment and gesture. I thought my chapters were a bit slow and got worried but you said they weren't. Enjoyed your review.**

 **StormatronXLIV -** **Hahaha. Why wouldn't I read your comment? I don't get many reviews but I'm going to respond to the people who enjoy the story. And yep, you're unlucky, how has your school started alfuckingready? Did you get like a huge holiday where you live for starting in August, like damn. And thanks to you too, you are the fucking best, nice review.**

 **And about your PS, LOL. I'll admit we do say bloody, hell and the two together often but it's not super common like 'fucking' but still used a lot from where I am. And yeah, thing about a us British people is that, we use swear words so** _ **fucking**_ **casually, like literally, and it's pretty much a joke. If I called a friend, a fucking cunt, he would know it's a joke, just how we're brought up unless I said I was serious. We can pretty much make anything a swear, but it would be funny or casual or a way to vent frustration or emotion. But there is a time and place for everything, not like we swear in front of fucking teachers. And no offense taken, if you want to know more shit about this then -** **Why-do-British-people-swear-so-much** **\- these guys know what they're talking about. I'll try and swear less, just to be more 'professional' but that's so fucki- I mean boring.**

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf -** **Hopefully yeah man. I'd enjoy reading PJO/Pokémon crossover, it'd be pretty fucking enjoyable. Only reason I even remembered Pokémon was because of Pokémon Go, the new trend taking over the fucking world.** _ **Literally.**_ **I played a lot of it until my 3DS broke and decided to move on to a PS3. I had a fucking level 100 Feraligatr in Soulsilver and he was the shit. I only remember three of its moves I think, which were Thrash, Aqua Tail and Hydro Pump. Not sure about its last one (maybe Crunch or Superpower?) but I put everything I had into this Pokémon and it pretty much was a** _ **god**_ **.**

 **ultima-owner -** **I know, which sucks but the truth about reality hurts which is anything can happen and well, Percy just has some pretty shit luck. Maybe he'll get a better life,** _ **maybe.**_

 **Guest -** **Whoever you were bro, thanks for the rating. And uh I know I didn't do a 5k chapter a week but I'm going to just go with the 3k chapter every few day instead. It would stay updated regularly and be high in crossover searches.**

 **Silver -** **Hey, I know I said be honest, and yeah did be truthful which helps me find the flaws in my sorry. But, no offense, are you fucking** _ **stupid?**_ **I'll explain why after but yeah Percy was always a mama's boy so I don't understand what's wrong. He would always side with her and protect her, and not go against her wishes - what's the difference here than in the series? Not much huh, that's what I thought. Okay, first of all, she isn't coming back to congratulate him because it would be a waste of time and she wants to be the best. Percy's chances of ever seeing Cynthia again are like 1 in a trillion, they'll always be moving between different towns and cities, heck even regions. And they can't talk through Pokénav without actually meeting each other and registering the number or whatever. Just wanted to say that.**

 **And yes, he will probably go back to his universe after his Pokémon adventure because how is he going to get there now anyway, and I don't know if you realised, Chaos doesn't control this universe so his Chaos oath doesn't even work. He doesn't** _ **have**_ **to go back.**

 **Matt -** **He already did bro. Did you even read the text or just skip to the speech? To be fair, I do that so I guess it's not your fault but at least read the chapter properly, then review that, would be great.**

 **The Roman -** **Don't know what to say. Glad you enjoyed the story idea, it should get more interesting in the chapters after the next few and thanks.**

 **Well yeah. I ramble too much, like what the fuck. And don't take any offense if swore in reviews, it's just to put the point across bluntly and put more emphasis, and partially because it's funny.**

 **This was a 4K chapter and I already of most of the next chapter done which will definitely be posted on August 17, I'll post it on the 16th if I get 10 different reviews but I doubt it will happen. I can hope.**

 **Thanks for the support and reviews about what's wrong. Review,** _ **ple- (ha, fuck you, I'm going to plead? I think not),**_ **and give feedback, anyone who reads this story, I don't mind what you ask or say, but it would make my day.**

 **Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for taking me in temporarily Carolina." I told her. Let me tell you, she was a short, old woman but she was full of energy and happiness - I don't know how someone could be that- that _happy._ She had grey-blonde hair that went up to her chin and grey eyes with mirth and joyful was almost all of the time. We had just entered her house which was down the road from mine. I hadn't seen our house but she said that the police were locking it up since I was going to live with her until my mom got better.

She waved it off. "I would've done it anyway. You are like my nephew, but unfortunately you aren't, although we are still close enough to be family."

I smiled at that which she smiled back at. "I guess so Carolina or should I say _Aunt_ Carolina?" I joked, walking into the kitchen with her and plopping myself onto the chair.

"Well, I don't mind that because it does make me feel younger than I really am." I huffed in anger, I was supposed to get a reaction but she got one as she laughed at my antics. "Trying to get me worked up, huh? I've lived for more than fifty years, I know all you childrens' tricks!"

"Yeah, yeah, aunt. An-" I paused, remembering mom. "Hey, have you heard from mom? How mom is? Anything?" I shot question after question at her.

Twisting the tap handle, she filled a glass of water and sipped it slowly. "What happened at my centre was horrible and bad but thankfully due to the police, that Team _Galactic_ didn't steal any of the Timespace Orbs or there would've been catastrophe." Her eyes were closed, relishing the taste of fresh water. I wouldn't mind one because of all that smog and smoke that infected my lungs - which tasted horrible by the way.

"Those orbs are the ones that could awaken- or are The Creation Trio - Dialga, Palkia and Giratina; controller of time, space and antimatter respectively, right?" I asked to make sure.

She nodded her head slowly, a bit of shock I noticed spread across her face from my knowledge. I gained a smudge smirk until she began. "It doesn't matter what they would've used it for, or that they didn't get it, it's that they almost hurt an innocent civilian during an unnecessary Pokémon battle." She sighed, hanging her head slightly. "No, I don't know how your mother is doing. She was a great friend and so I will take good care of you. The police called me minutes before and told me to get everything that's yours and move it from there and to this house. And so I want you to go and get your stuff." She placed the glass back on the side of the sink and travelled to the living room door and paused. "Go and have a shower, the bathroom door is to your left and well, your clothes are in your house, sorry about that. I would come and help you but I can't go in because I'm busy doing legal guardian papers about you." She walked off into the living room and placed herself onto the sofa. I let out a breath of air, exhaustion taking over me but I still had some of my day left and I headed off to shower.

 **[Linebreak]**

What did I have that was really important but at the same time mine in my house? Not much. I didn't want to take from my and my mom's house because I wanted it to stay the same when she came back and she would wake up soon, right? I probably owned a few hundred Pokémon dollars Pokédollars, or dollars, whatever people liked to call them; I had my clothes, basic items like a toothbrush, comb… and I had the things I was going to give Cynthia. The PokéNav, backpack, few Pokéballs, National Pokédex, money, potions and other basic Pokémon trainer stuff. Well, I guess since I would become 10 in a few months, I should keep it instead of leave it.

These were the thoughts swirling around my head as I headed down the road to my house. I smelled like the salty sea, feeling the water in the shower, and I wore a sea green shirt, blue jeans and black trainers. It was 5pm but it was still warm and windy, blowing my raven-black hair about. I swear I could never make it stay straight.

I narrowed my eyes at my house which I could now see in the distance. There was yellow tape around it? Police tape probably to stop any intruders. I walked faster and made my way there to the house.

Minutes later, arrived to my front door where a policeman was leaving the house and closing the door. "Excuse me?" I uttered before he closed the door. He craned his towards me and raised an eyebrow, asking the silent question, _'Who are you?'_. I looked at his name tag. "Officer Bob, this is me and my mom's house and I was told to come here and fetch my belongings."

He muttered and, "Ahh. Alright son, you can go inside and get your stuff, just don't take too long and lock the door in your way out." I mumbled an 'ok'. He then walked away from the door and towards his car.

"Wait!" I realised. "I forgot to ask something! Do you know anything about my mom? Is she okay?" He turned his body around _again_ and pondered.

Then he formed a pitiful and sorry face, and I _hated_ it, I despised pitiful looks from people. "Look, I'm sorry son." He took off his cap and tucked it under his left armpit. I was frightened, terrified even of what he was going to say. "But she-she is alive. Though she is in a coma and we don't know how long it'll last but we know she won't wake anytime soon, at least after a year. I'm sorry son, once again. I'll be heading off now to go home." He smiled a sad smile towards me, moved into his police car and drove off. However his words had made my world crumble bit by bit, each piece shattering into smaller shards and making my mind collapse. I couldn't even register the pain of what happened.

My mom was in a _coma?_ She wasn't going to wake up for another _year?_ I was ready to kill that Team Galactic grunt until I realised he was arrested by the police. I let the tears pour from my eyes and walked up to the stone pillar and punched it in frustration. Webs of cracks formed across the hard stone and my anger slowly took over me though I calmly took deep breaths and closed my eyes. _'Why?!'_ My rage was sucked out of me but the pain was now registering emotionally while I broke down on the inside - I was pretty much broken then. _'What have I ever done to anyone? I be kind, loyal and selfless to everyone I meet yet I gain the shittiest life of them all?! What do I have to do to achieve peace? There are no Fates here yet I am tortured emotionally and mentally. Fuck Chaos! Fuck everyone! I left that world to find a better life!'_

I pushed those thoughts aside and walked inside. I instantly smelt the lingering smell of blue cookies and my tears slightly welled 'till I wiped them away. I trudged up wooden stairs.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sounds of my shoes echoing around the house reverberated around the silent house. I yawned tiredly, exhaustion finally taking its toll on me. When I reached my door, I entered it and it looked the same as it did before I went to the museum. Clean and tidy. I still had my items tucked away in the drawer that were for Cynthia but the Pokénav and Pokédex lied on it with dust collecting. I groaned sadly and squeezed my eyes shut. I still had a few months till I could become a Pokémon trainer and life would be extremely without my mom. I'd be be with Carolina but I couldn't stay here, it contained too many memories. My mother may have been lost but the world choose for her to sleep endlessly until she wakes up and I watch helplessly from the side.

I screamed. I screamed in anger. In frustration. In agony. I had to let it all out soon or it was going to control him, all of my pent up emotions were wanting to break free. I had my emotions brought over with me from my previous life and since I was the _leader,_ I couldn't show my true emotions. And now there was too much to be handled by my age and I had to give some up or I would lose succumb to anger and hate. I balled my fists in pain, crimson red blood appearing from my palms. A red haze seeped into my vision and I tried to fight back. I really did but it was too strong. Without thinking, I stormed towards the dark drawer, snatched the Pokénav and crushed it with my brute strength. While it had the shape of a ribbon, I let it drop and crushed it underfoot irately.

I took deep breaths but it wasn't enough. In an instant, I called forth my water powers forming an ice fist around my own. Then I pulled back my fist before the nearby double glazed window and smashed through it. Shares were scattered around the room however that little bit of destruction satisfied me but it wouldn't for long. I shook my head and my ice fist melted away. The breeze slipped in through the gaping hole and I noticed various Pokémon look towards me then turn away but there was one Pokémon that didn't. It stared at me as if it was… _analysing_ me? Though it was that same Pokémon I saw every day, the one that kind of represented a crocodile with bright colours. I never understood why it was alone and there wasn't any others of its kind. It was always alone, sitting on the edge of the lake and kicking the water. I had saw several trainers attempt to catch it but they failed as they underestimated the power of that Pokémon.

But my Pokédex never worked on it, I had tried _so_ many times but it failed and couldn't scan it for some odd reason. What about if it was from a different region? It could be, only a National Pokédex would be able to recognise and scan it or its regions' own Pokédex. I decided to give it a try, it wouldn't hurt. But first I wiped the glass off me with my hands before making my way to the drawer. I took the dusty National Poiédex and wiped it clean with a tissue from my pocket. I blew over it one more time and switched it on. I brought it up and pointed it towards the Pokémon at the lake. The Pokédex then vibrated mans made a weird, high pitched noise like _beep._

On the screen, an image of the multicoloured crocodile Pokémon I always saw appeared in the screen. It did a roar animation and it was then loading information on it. "Totodile! National Pokédex number 158!" The machine robotically said. I flinched in shock and confusion and retooled the object. I got scared of s talking machine, I wasn't exactly the most intelligent when it comes to electronics. I kneeled down and picked it back up. "This Pokémon, originating from Johto, is a water type Poémon and a part of the Big Jaw Species Pokémon. It is seen as small and weak, but is known for its ferocious attitude and respect for its trainer. It has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful." I scanned the information quickly, my dyslexia not as bad because I had gotten better at concentrating and reading overtime. Thank gods it had went away.

This Totodile I learnt, was a male according to the Pokédex I held. But what struck me was the fact it was from Johto! Johto was a two regions north above Sinnoh - I didn't understand how it got here and _survived._ Regional Pokémon stars in their own region, always. This information made me want to catch it like I could do anything about it. I was still only 9. But…

I could run away. I had everything I needed - money, a Pokédex and other things. I may not have a Pokéball but I could always try and tame the Pokémon. Maybe I would even be able to communicate with the Totodile as it was a water type Pokémon - and I could talk to all aquatic life but I had never tried. Probably because they wouldn't know who I am nor know I could talk to them. But I could still escape this town, and become a Pokémon trainer early - no one would notice. Just befriend any Pokémon and head out of this town which held too many memories. All this would bring is pain and suffering, watching my mom and not knowing when should wake. It was all my fault she was injured. If I was quicker and stronger, I could've control the poison and moved it away but I'm weak. So I have to go out and train.

Why not? I had nothing to lose and I would find out if my mom ever woke from her eternal slumber. I'm not good enough and I had to do something about it. I closed the Pokédex and walked towards the window. The wind rustled my hair about wildly. I just stared straight ahead at the Pokémon who stared back and it stayed like that for minutes until I peeked away from his ominous look. When I looked back, I saw in the Pokémon's eyes, was it… _respect?_ I shook my head, why would it show respect? There was no reason to although when I looked back at the Totodile. He was gone.

 **[Linebreak]**

It was the dead of the night. Midnight. I went back to Carolina's home with a new pair of clothes - a light green T-shirt, black trousers and dark blue trainers covered by a navy coloured hoodie. I had took a shower and I felt vigorous and godly. I guess water was still the main healing factor for me which was useful. On my back, was a black backpack with a picture of a Masterball on it and blue stripes across the bag. Inside however, was all my necessities - water, food, money and whatnot. I would earn a lot from Pokémon battles of I did win them.

I was tying my laces before I stood up, pulled my hood down which shadowed most of my face except my mouth and wore the backpack. Once done, I walked Carolina's front door and opened it cautiously without making a noise. The light night breeze slipped through and began filling the house up. I looked back into the pitch black house. "Forgive me Carolina." I muttered under my breath. I exited the building and walked away to the gravelly path. Taking one last look at the house, I headed off to the lake near my house.

 **[Linebreak]**

Minutes later, I reached my destination though all that was there were the slight ripples of the lake and occasional Pokémon swimming about it. I took steps quietly in the darkest of the night, the moonlight emitting a light glow which empowered me with my night vision. _Night vision?_ I remembered Artemis blessed me for times at night to assist me. She may have been sexist but she was a dutiful goddess giving justice and speaking what's right. But now was not the time for reminiscing. My ADHD was kicking in almost all of the time. I blanked my mind of anything thoughts other than my mission.

After several minutes, searching for the the Totodile, I only had two things I could think of doing. Closing my eyes in concentration, and employing my mind again, I focused on every drop of water around me in a 100 meter radius. I had done this before, in the other universe, and I could do it now. I tried and attempted to envision it but my brain soon started to implode in pain. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and gave up. I cursed colourfully and silently to myself while I punched the floor in irritation repeatedly.

I now had to use my last resort. I sucked in all the air into my lungs and yelled, not too loud. "Totodile! I know you are here somewhere and are from Johto! Come out!" I waited. And waited. But no response came, I slumped my shoulders and was about to slide down the side of a tree until a small being dived out of the water. It was the Totodile. It looked the same as before but more menacing in the darkness, it's dark red eyes penetrating my soul. It reminded me of a hellhound. The Totodile bared its jaws and snapped them threateningly, while his eyes silently asked the question - _'What do you want human?'_

I got up and dusted myself off. I brought out my hands in a surrender gesture and spoke calmly. "Look Totodile. I know it's stupid talking to a Pokémon and you probably may not understand me but I can talk to you." I brought one hand down to it but it closed its jaws though with my reflexes, I pulled away in time. "Seriously man! _God,_ I sound like such an _idiot_ talking to you but I'm not joking. Let me access to your mind and I can talk to you telepathically." The Totodile looked unfazed and just a bit angrier that I wasted it's time like it was a king. "I'm going to be honest - I'm not human and have powers of water and aquatic life. Just let me through to your mind so I can talk to you." The Totodile in response snapped its jaws ferociously and pulled its hands up as if it was stalking its prey.

I threw my hands in the air frustratedly. "I give up! Your impossible stupid Pokémon! If you won't let me, I'm going to do it by force." I sat down and crossed my legs while the Totodile studied me curiously and confused. I smirked. While it was distracted, I imagined the mind of the Totodile and tried to telepathically communicate but as I guessed, Pokémon don't respect me like aquatic life and because this guy is powerful, there was a huge barrier protecting his brain. Using all of my willpower, I forced my way through and pushed past the wall that tried to stop me. At first, the barrier fought back and deflected my mind attacks while my mind was in excruciating pain. Then I gathered my power, and blasted through, finally breaking through the barrier and into his mind. Like I feel with my tugs in my gut, I felt a connection to the Totodile - _no,_ not like that but telepathically. I decided to give talking in his mind a shot.

I got up from my seated position and opened my eyes. Concentrating on a message, I sent one. ' _Uh… Hey Totodile? Can you hear me?'_ Wow, that was _lame._ I crossed my fingers and prayed to whoever was out there it worked.

The Totodile adopted a perplexed look. _'Did you say that, human? Are you the one who messaged me through my_ mind? _'_ It snapped its jaws angrily.

I waved stupidly and grinned. _'Uh yeah. I was goi-'_

However, the Pokémon interrupted me with blazing eyes. _'How did you do this?! No one can communicate with us Pokémon! Are you.. a god? I do not care but you hurt me and for that you will pay!'_ I could tell it was pissed

I took a step back. _'You cannot attack trainers.'_

' _We can but we do not, we strive with battle against other Pokémon. But you hurt me first!'_ The Totodile stalked forward, glaring at Percy intensely.

' _Look, I'm sorry but I just wanted to talk to you! I wanted you as my Poké-, I mean as a loyal companion. I want to become a Pokémon Trainer!'_ I stopped being afraid, steeled my nerves and stood for gaze.

The Pokémon just stared back with its beady red eyes. It snarled. _'Human, you do not even have a Pokéball to catch me with! What makes you think I'll ever follow you! Many have tried and all have failed because I am too powerful to be contained. I may not thrive as good as a caught Pokémon but I still survive attacking weaker Pokémon!'_ It then made a gargling noise which probably represented a laugh. _'You are not even ten years old! You can not catch me and will not! Leave before I attack you!'_

I didn't budge, I stayed. I gazed right back at him, meeting his hateful and mocking look. _'I know your secret! You are in a foreign region and don't know where you are! I could take you back to Johto, please listen, I want to bec-'_

The Totodile leapt towards me and landed a meter away from me, pulling its razor sharp claws back as if it was going to pounce. The Totodile started growling menacingly. _'I do not care for your reasoning! Even if it was to save the world! You are too young, too weak to catch me - let alone travel the regions! I have lived for years! If you want to be worthy as my master. I want a fight then!'_ I looked around and saw the light casting a silver glow around us and the trees moving silently. I even saw some Pokémon watching in fascination, they probably heard our thoughts since they were extremely loud. I turned back to him and he telepathically talked again. _'But oh wait human! You can't fight me! Too small. Too weak. Too slow. Too stupid. You will probably fail your friend and family! What can you do against one that controls a force of nature itself! Ha ha ha! Puny human!'_

I was shaking uncontrollably. He brought up my past and reopened my scars from the other universe. I balled my fists in rage and anger coursed through me directly. My aura grew. My power raised. And my rage was trying to control me but I made it bend, bend to my will as it obeyed me. I channeled it into my tongue which let out malice and loathing. I adopted a burning red aura and the Totodile wavered in its position, a hint of fear flickering in its eyes. _'You brought up my past! And for that you will lose this fight! I will make you obey.'_ I smirked deviously. _'And you forgot one thing Totodile. I'm not human. I'm half human… an half god! You shall feel the wrath of the sea!'_

I clenched my hand, drawing blood and the water from the nearby lake and formed a fist, before punching the Pokémon into a tree. The oak tree fell and crumbled into pieces. Energy and power raced through me and I relished it all. I saw the Totodile get back up with a mischievous face. _'I shall enjoy this fight then! Bring it on!'_ It snarled and made a _'come here'_ gest with its hands. In my fit of anger, I forgot about my sword but it didn't matter. I could let go and harness my true power.

I sprinted rapidly towards it and cocked my right fist back and aimed at its jaw. The Pokémon, which was just smaller than my height by not much, moved its head back then snapped its jaws on my hand but I was quicker. I liquified my hand which sucked my energy away and then used my other fist to punch the Pokémon in the eye. I got up from my crouched stance and walked towards its form on the floor. It then opened its eyes and let out an ice beam towards me but I brought up a wall of fire to burn it away though I was losing. The ice slipped through and hit me in my midsection. I probably broke a rib but it wasn't that bad.

I formed a tentacle out of water and lashed out onto the Pokémon which was up and energised by now. I smacked it but the Pokémon just blocked it out, I used several others to bring it to its knees. It blocked each one until it started to fight for control over the last one. Damn, that Pokémon had so _much_ willpower - like me until we gave up and the water dissipated.

The Totodile then ran to me and tackled me powerfully and I fell on my back. I twisted my body in midair and then formed an ice first which punched him in the face metres away. When he landed, a small crater had formed where the smoke was. I smirked until out of the steam came a furious Totodile. It brought up its left claw and used its metal claws to scratch my body - ripping through my shirt and letting blood through. It snarled and then cut my arm and I fell back with it towering above me. But I wasn't going to stay down.

I split myself into minuscule particles and organised myself metres away, standing. Letting out a feral roar, I called upon my Stormbringer powers. The air in the sky followed my will and formed a monstrous storm - winds picked up to extreme speeds, a monsoon poured down while lightning and thunder shook the land. I felt rejuvenated but I felt small but thick pieces of ice hit me until I realised the Pokémon caused a blizzard. I made an angry face and forced the lightning to strike it down. And it did. It electrocuted the Pokémon and it got zapped back many metres. I walked forward and found it _still_ rising. It snarled in my face while the ice pieces hurt me slowly but surely.

It then dug a hole into the ground at inhuman speeds and I became cautious as to where it may be. I waited and the silence began to eat away at me. I then sensed its blood.. right below _me._ I cursed when I got launched into the air by an aqua jet. I flew high into the sky, entering Zeus' domain. Though with my _shit_ luck, I got attacked by a million volts of electricity and dropped to the ground. I was internally bleeding and I had broke lots of bones from that attack. When I landed, a crater formed with dust blowing away from me in waves.

I got angry and ignored the pain which sapped at my energy. Looking at the tired Totodile, I used Hermes' speed and dashed forward, sending a kick reinforced reinforced with shadows into the stomach. If doubled over until I brought my heel up and kicked it into the ground. I could see the Totodile struggling for its life but it wanted to carry on fighting. I willed the thunder to strike him from heavens as it lashed down on him, sizzling him like a piece of meat. Grabbing its throat, I was about to land the finishing below until I saw the eyes of the Pokémon. Tiny fear, tiredness and grudging respect. I swayed my mind fishing against my emotions.

' _Hit him, finish him! You could find a better Pokémon!'_ My anger told me deep down but I couldn't do it. It was just a Pokémon, on a level hundreds lower than me. What was the point of finishing him off? I had come here to befriend him and I ended up succumbing to my hatred and rage, injuring the Totodile to extreme levels. I let go and dropped it, I mean him remembering I forgot that it was male during my resentment. I regretted hurting him though I think he respect me now.

The winds died down and the storm dissembles while the blizzard came to a halt. I gave out a hand to the fallen Pokémon while it writhed in absolute pain on the muddy ground. _'Take my hand and get up, I can heal you.'_

Grudgingly, the Totodile took my hand and we went to the nearby lake.

 **[Linebreak]**

After twenty minutes, the Totodile was back to what he was before. I was sitting on the edge next to him. _'So? Have you thought about it? Will you join me? I fought good enough for you. If you follow me, I will tell you the truth about who I am and my powers.'_ I reasoned telepathically. He seemed to be conserving the idea. He then smiled somehow.

' _You have proven to be worthy. I will accept you as my Pokémon trainer, I do not want to go back to Johto but actually explore with you. You are really powerful and have a lot of willpower - something I like. I also class loyalty high in my expectations.'_

I fist pumped the air in excitement at my first Pokémon. _'I can't catch you or buy a Pokéball from here because they'd know I'm underage. We have to head to Eterna City without you fainting then catch you there.'_

The Totodile carried on staring at the horizon. _'That is fine. We are now companions and I think we should get going, it is almost dawn.'_

I nodded in agreement. _'Okay, I agree. Let's go and I'll tell you who I am on the way.'_ I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked at him and said out loud fatter hours."I think we'll be great friends." I smiled then turned to step away until the pain registered.

I was so _fucking_ stupid. I healed him and forgot about myself. Then agony made me want to scream but I bit my tongue and held it in, and it took its toll on me. "Fuck!" I yelled in pain as I collapsed into the cold, hard ground.

The Totodile did a 'laugh' and telepathically replied in curiosity. _'What does this 'fuck' mean?'_

I just lay there and face palmed.

This was going to be a long and exhilarating journey, I'd see my mom soon and whatnot. But little did I know I wasn't seen for years…

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: See, I posted on time with 5 thousand words. Damn, I realised I probably push myself too much and write too much so I'm probably going to cut down on how much and how regularly I write. I'll probably write every 5 days - I don't fucking know - and write at least like 2 or 3 thousand words. Sorry, but it's not that easy to write a chapter and stay writing it constantly - I get sidetracked so easily. I'll still post and stuff so don't worry and if you hate me for this then… fuck you. Just joking.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to write the reviews and reply and shit and yeah. Before I do, if you don't give a crap about the A/N, just skip to the bottom. I need help on deciding which plot would be the best. Thanks.**

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf -** **Yeah I know, hope you enjoyed this chapter by the way too. But the damage, because the Golbat wanted the poison wanted it to go that far - it lasted that long, obviously if it was a normal attack it would've dispersed after it went past the opponents Pokémon. But I'll probably make the moves cause restriction, not really sure, but yeah, if spices the story up.**

 **ultima-owner -** **Lol, I'll make sure it happens, not now but later.**

 **Matt -** **It's fine.**

 **Skunk -** **I didn't understand what the actual fuck you wrote at first, no offense, then understood it, I think? You want a bring from the Pokemon universe to go to the PJO universe where he's forced to take someone back to the Pokémon world. Then one of them makes the other forget their memories and uses them to take over the world and shit, being the bad guy. If that's what you said, then I could do that but I'm not going to say anything.**

 **OlyTrop -** **Thanks for the support.**

 **StormatronXLIV -** **Ha ha ha. I feel bad for motivating you, you're a psychopath for enjoying Percy's mom getting fucked by the poison. You're evil. Nah but seriously, thanks, I feel great for making good content you enjoyed. And bye bye.**

 **[Just to separate the stuff]**

 **Uhh yeah, hey again. So I decided why not, let's make another fucking story! But this time it'll be just a normal PJO Fanfiction, I'm going to try and be original and unique as possible but… it's not easy. I put up a poll on my profile if you want to vote or you can review which is best and why. I just want to see what everyone would enjoy and like to be honest.**

 **I do have a few ideas, and I do not give two shits if they are a bit boring or unoriginal - just vote.**

 **#1 - Percy starts gaining the powers of the immortals he kills. Betrayed and stuff, he goes to Tartarus. A year later, he is called back to help fight them against Gaea for his freedom. I'll probably make the pairing an evil person - maybe even fucking Gaea. Who knows?**

 **#2 - This'll probably be a comedy with swearing and shit. But basically, Percy is a test subject by the mortals and well, he gets some badass powers and escapes, destroying any evidence of the drug they used. Then he discovers the mythological world and leaves destruction and problems in his path. Dunno who he would like, he'll probably just be a playboy.**

 **#3 - He gets banished for a mistake caused in camp. Everyone leaves him so he sets off to Alaska without money or food. He gets a regular life then discover an injured girl and maybe her brother. Pairing is pretty much anyone except the people siding with Olympus. Though I'll probably make it Selene because why the hell not?**

 **#4 - Percy is an experiment made by the Primordials that was thought to have failed. He thrived on earth as an immortal, as old as the Primordials themselves. In modern times, he's back with a vengeance against everyone in the mythological world - gods, Titans and Primordials alike. Probably Hemera here.**

 **#5 - He is abandoned and broke up with Annabeth. Camp hates him but he still stays. He has a daughter of Apollo pulling him through his depression until she rejects him for personal reasons but wants to be has nothing holding him into the world so what does he do? He lets go.**

 **Yeah, yeah, I know. These probably aren't even that original but I'm trying my best alright. Just review and say which is best and why, or go to the poll on my profile. And how was this chapter? It'd be great, you guys would help me choose which one, I'm not saying which one of prefer - no bias.**

 **Well thanks for reading through this kinda lame Author's Note.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please read the the A/N at the bottom, it would be great.**

 **[Start of Chapter]**

 **Percy's POV:**

I'm floating. Floating where? I had no clue. I was dreaming and I was in a black area, the darkness stretching for miles in every direction. Wait, black. Is space. Part of the void. And Chaos controls the void. So Chaos is here. But where?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and twister around instantly, my instincts taking over until I realised it was Chaos in all her divine glory. I made an irritated face and turned away from her while crossing my arms. "What? What are you doing Percy?" She said in confusion.

"Only my friends and family call me Percy!" I snapped in response. I imagined her face adopting a look of hurt. "So call me Perseus like you deceitful beings always like to do." I then took a step forward, still facing away from her in my dream.

I felt her move forward and twist me around with her strength and raise an eyebrow perplexed. She then looked down at her feet. "Look, I'm sorry Perce I didn't visit you last year but there was a devastating war in another galaxy." She then looked up with a very annoyed face as I tapped my foot absentmindedly on the air (somehow?). "But that gives you no right like I've betrayed you! You called me deceitful and said we're not friends. Stop getting fussed over me not visit you, I truly am really sorry." Her words vented out in an angry tone.

I took a deep breath, took a step back and gestured to my surroundings. "I travelled through this void to find a better life - a _happy_ one, with friends, family and love. And what do I get?" I sneered while pointing an accusing finger at her. I blow up. "I get a friend who leaves me without waiting! Such fucking loyalty! My dad hits my mom and leaves us alone! What a pig! And then my mom is put into a fucking coma! I wanted a good life, a happy one! I may not have been rich with my mom or _Cynthia_ , at least we were happy but it _had_ to be ruined."

Chaos frowned sadly with a distressed look. "And what did I do? I didn't know it would hap-"

"Stop!" I cut her off. "Stop lying more. You knew what was going to happen Chaos yet you still took me here, or didn't even bother to change we ht would happen or help me! What a great friend! Friends help each other and tell the the _truth._ Something you didn't do!" Water tentacles extended from my back, waving around wildly as they reflected my emotions. "You should've told me. Y-you, shou-should've told m-me…" I broke down in emotional pain. Chaos rushed forward and hugged me but I couldn't care less. "Why did she have to go in a coma? It hurts I much to watch her, never knowing if she will ever wake or not." I cried like a coward over and over again in her arms.

"Percy, it's not your fault or ours. You couldn't have done anything." She soothed.

 **[Linebreak]**

I opened my eyes tiredly. And I saw the darkness of the void once again and a person. "Chaos? You're visiting me again?" I yawned. She then laughed. But at what?

"No Percy. You slept and you just woke back up in your dream." She explained like I was a child, kind of was.

"Ah ok." I waved it off until it settled into my mind. "Wait. What?! I slept in my dream? Now that is _so_ cool, I didn't even think that was possible." My mind was racing about what else you could do in a dream.

She chuckled. "It's _your_ dream, you can do what you want in it. Sleep eternally, train, imagine a fantasy world or whatever. But it's hard to do so I did it and changed the way time works here so ins reality, you've only slept for a few hours even though it had been a lot longer. I swear, you are the deepest sleeper."

I gave her my famous lopsided grin. "Sure am. Only thing that would wake me up is my m-moms cookies." I choked on her name but I stayed strong for her. I had to not show any weakness. I then saw Chaos with a face looking as if she was expecting something. When I remembered why, I was ashamed I let out all my frustration on Chaos.

I gathered up my courage and placed myself on the bed she created while I was here. She was swinging her legs and was staring deep into void. "Look Chaos." She turned to me with her entrancing black sparkling eyes. She raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'go on'. "I'm sorry. I. I didn't mean to be angry at you. It's just that I came here expecting a great life and I don't get anything how I wanted. I lose my mom to a coma and well, I didn't know who to blame. Is it too selfish to just get a peaceful life?" I ranted with a few years escaping my eyes, I looked up to Chaos.

She got her thumb and wiped away my tears, then shook her head. "Nonsense Percy. You have done too much for the world and your loved ones but they betrayed you. You are really selfless and so it isn't selfless. But I have to tell you uh something." She stuttered nervously so this topic leaked my interest. "I knew what was going to happen, well the main events in your life as I peeked into it." I got furious at her until I just calmed myself and was about to retort before she continued. " _But,_ I couldn't do anything about it. It's not my universe, I cannot do anything or else Arceus would realise I intruded into his world. It would cause problems. And then if I told you, you would've attempted to stop it and outcome would've been worse. And finally, your fate _was_ to go here and it needed to set the same. You still have a long life left Percy." She told me as every word she said showed me the truth of it all and she was right. I would've tried to change fate and caused more problems.

With a small smile, I replied. "Fine Chaos. I forgive you and I hope you forgive me." She nodded her head in agreement and we were friends again.

"So…" I began. The start of a lengthy conversation.

 **[Linebreak]**

"Bye Chaos." I said to her. We embraced each other one last time.

"Bye Percy. We'll see each other less because there are many problems in your universe. But I have a surprise for you." She winked at me. I wondered what it would be.

Slowly, she vanished from my sight and the darkness turned into a bright, blinding light, like I was watching the true form of a god. It seeped into my vision and I shut my eyes tightly. Then minutes later, I felt the cool breeze around me, touching my skin. Peeking through my eyes, the rays of light from the sun, shone down upon me. Getting used to it, I blinked away the blurry vision while rubbing my eyes. "Where am I?" I muttered to myself. I looked around at my surroundings and found myself and remembered I was on Route 207 because I was wandering around most of the time. I was outsmarted since I needed a trainer's ID to participate in gym battles. I sighed in relief that I got mine recently, my birthday which had occurred a week ago in August.

I got up from lying on the grass and found my Totodile still alert. _'Hello Percy.'_ I nodded to it in acknowledgment and mumbled a quick reply. My muscles were aching from all my travelling and I needed a break. I hadn't even found a decent Pokémon yet from all this walking. My luck _sucked._ I stood up, arms stretched and grabbed my backpack and Pokédex until I heard shuffling in the nearby bushes.

"Totodile, get ready. I think there's a wild Pokémon watching us." It snapped its jaws loudly in reply. It was probably another Bidoof, I learnt that they were the most annoying Pokémon in existence. I crouched down into a stance, ready to attack and my hand rested in my right pocket on Riptide. All that I could heard was the calm wind around us. I the calmed down and said, "It's nothi-"

All of a sudden, a weirdly shaped brown Pokémon popped out of the tree line into the route. "Woah! What the heck is that?!" I yelled, taking a step away from the creature. Totodile was about to go in for a fight until I telepathically told it to stop.

' _Alright Percy. Just tell me when to attack.'_ Totodile then analysed the Pokémon but I just picked up the Pokédex which I dropped and flipped it open. "Eevee!" The brown Pokémon squeaked and I jumped in shock, I still wasn't used to Pokémon shouting their names randomly. It was weird. I wondered what an Eevee was?

I quickly turned the machine on and scanned the peaceful Pokémon. "Eevee! National Pokédex number 133!" The Pokédex monotonously spoke while the animated Eevee did a 360 walk. "This Pokémon, found in various regions, is a normal type Pokémon and a part of the Evolution Pokèmon species. The Eevee is a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. It is known for its many forms it can evolve into." I smirked at this knowledge, so it was a rare Pokémon _and_ had different evolutions. I wanted to capture it and train it because it would be useful. Scanning over the rest of the information, I learnt the evolutions are started by the environment and each has a different type.

I think my Totodile got too impatient and shot a water gun to the distracted Eevee. However, to my shock, it just dodged to the side and I swear it's lips twitched upwards. _'Boss, can we battle the Eevee or not? I've been craving for one for a while.'_ The agitated voice of Totodile entered my mind.

"Alright, fine. Totodile, we'll beat this Eevee up and capture it. You ready?" I shouted with my Pokémon in front, opposite the other. Totodile just did its signature jaw sound. "Okay. This is my first battle, don't let me down! So go up close and use **Scratch!** " As fast as it could go, my Pokémon sprinted to the Eevee and swiped its claws at it however the Pokémon just disappeared from sight.

I then saw it with godly speed charge into Totodile swiftly. My Pokémon just went sprawling metres away. "Damn it." I cursed under my breath. This Eevee was fast, _fast._ "Okay, get up Totodile! Use **Aqua Jet!** And **Tackle** it at the same time." Totodile then got up and enveloped itself in water, and began spiralling towards the Eevee. Then it surprised me and kicked the sand and dirt into the Totodile. Most of it was caught in the water but some reached the Totodile's eyes and it steered out of control, bashing into a tree. This Eevee was smart and fast, a great combination but the only way to beat it was by outsmarting it.

"Okay Totodile. I know what to do this time. Use **Aquajet** and head towards the guy." Totodile looked at me questioningly but carried out the order anyway. While he barrelled there, I saw the Eevee about to use sand attack once again so I shouted. "Use **Water Gun!** " The water then shot any particles of dirt out of the way and the Eevee, from its stance was about to dodge right. At the last second, I called out, " **Slash** right!" At the perfect timing, the Eevee got cut down by Totodile's claws into the ground.

In triumph, I ran to the downed Pokémon but it was still trying to get up. Totodile was about to attack again until I told it to stop. He then walked back with a fire of rage in his eyes. Pulling out a Pokéball from my backpack, I threw it to the wild Pokémon. "Eevee!" It shouted before I got sucked in a red light into the ball. I crossed my fingers and prayed for it to be captured. The Pokéball just lay on the ground, shaking every second. I waited for any signs of rebellion until the Pokéball just stopped.

That had meant I caught it right? I cautiously approached the ball and picked it up. I caught an Eevee, the first, well technically second, Pokémon I caught. I pumped my fist in the air happily and grinned. "You have a new friend Totodile!" I laughed at the Totodile's annoyed expression.

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: I know, this chapter is late AF, and isn't that long or interesting/descriptive. It was a bit boring, even I'll admit but I have to write something that happened over the years, not just a massive fucking gap.**

 **The reason this is bad, it's because I got glued to the PS4 and couldn't bring myself to pick my lazy ass of my bed and begin writing. I get distracted way too easily, I tried writing like 3 times in the past few days but I just got side ya led within a few minutes. I'll try and do better and I hope I haven't done too shitty but I don't really know. This is really just a quick chapter to show what's going on ATM. It'll probably be a few chia tees before shit goes down.**

 **Anyway, let's begin.**

 **AuraUser12 -** **Yeah, sorry about that. I looked at the wrong website with the wrong info. I'll change it soon and thanks for pointing it out.**

 **ultima-owner -** **Yep, it's probably the worst feeling ever. I wonder what a coma actually feels like.**

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf -** **That was a one time thing, only because he didn't have a Pokèball or anything to catch the Totodile with. He may do it again but for different reasons but yeah, he won't be doing it again any time soon.**

 **Matt -** **Ah, thanks for that. I was confused and yeah, you made a nice explanation. I could make the two go into the Pokémon dimension and do what Skunk said but you'd see them later.**

 **StormatronXLIV -** **Lol, lying huh, that's baaaad. Anyway, yeah, I'll make Hazel/Jason be reborn too in the Pokémon world but they'd be older than Percy by a month or few weeks, not sure. Yeah, I won't make Percy suffer anymore, he'll get better. And thanks for choosing which plot, I'm nearing 3 because some fucking random spin the wheel website chose it. Thanks for the review though.**

 **Eeveesaur -** **Cynthia and Percy will be together again but the travelling for Percy will probably be alone, sorry, it'll only be like 3 chapters because I can't have a 10 year gap without anyone knowing what happened in between - it just doesn't work with me. I listened and made Percy capture an Eevee, you better appreciate that! I'll add different Pokémon, I'll twist the rules a bit and make it so you can only catch Pokémon that live in the region you're in but you can bring in Pokémon from foreign places. I don't know what to do about the evolving, I might make the Eevee stay as it is for years and it'll evolve later. You're being picky, yeah, but it's what helps me choose what to write to entertain the readers. And thanks.**

 **Once again, I really am fucking sorry for this chapter, which isn't as good as the others. I want to say though, that I'll be updating less but hopefully, I'll write more each time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, review, would be amazing, and if you have the time, tell me which story from the previous chapter you'd like me to write. I'm going to start writing a normal PJO Fanfiction.**

 **Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Location: Canalave City**

 **Percy's POV:**

 **[First year into journey]**

A blinding light tore throughout the arena. What was happening? I brought my arm up to my eyes, covering them from the harshness of the light. After a few seconds, I heard a few people gasp around me and I looked at my Chimchar. Well, it _wasn't_ a Chimchar anymore. I had no clue what it evolved into? And why did it evolve so quick? But who cares, they will become stronger to beat stronger foes. I smirked and watched proudly at the new Pokémon. It still resembled Chimchar, it was mainly larger, emitted a stronger flame and had a few different colours on it like blue.

I shoved my hand instantly towards my back pocket and pulled out the Pokédex, I hadn't used this for a few days. I blew on it, removing the thin layer of dust and switched it on. It beeped to life and I pointed it towards the evolution of Chimchar, so it scanned the Pokémon. Moments later, a screen of information popped up. "Monferno! National Pokédex number 391! This Pokémon is the first evolution of Chimchar, and is a fighting and fire type Pokémon; and a part of the Playful Pokémon species." I raised my eyebrow at this, I didn't expect this but just shrugged it off. "It uses ceilings and walls to launch aerial attacks. Its fiery tail is but one weapon. It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance." He kind of was like me, immature at times but serious when needed to be - which was hardly ever. I gazed over Monfernos available moves and whistled at his new ones, which I would put to the test.

Where was I? I was in Canalave Gym in Canalave City, battling it out with Byron for the Gym's badge. I had just defeated his penultimate Pokémon with my finally, my Chim- I mean Monferno now. "Hey Perseus! You haven't won ya' know! I still have my last Pokémon before you earn my Gyms badge!" I heard someone yell from the other side. I snapped back to reality and twisted towards Byron, leader of the Steel type Pokémon Gym. I saw the smug grin on his face, thinking he had won but I'd show him. I noticed everyone around us was watching the battle in anticipation, waiting for it to resume.

I stared Byron down and shouted back with a devious smile. "Yeah, yeah I know!" I managed to ignore the fact he called me by my full name. "Don't think you'll win though! I might've failed once but I won't fail again. I know have some aces up my sleeve." In response, he just laughed his head off but I knew it wasn't of arrogance or mockery, but _genuine_ fun. However, it just served to annoy me more. "Go on! Laugh it up! Bring out your Pokémon and let's battle then, huh?!"

I grit my teeth. He simpered and brought out a Pokéball from inside his pocket, and while pressing the button, shouted dramatically. "Bastion on! I choose you! Go on and show him who's boss!" A rose red light slipped from the open ball and formed a unique looking Pokémon, which didn't represent any of Earth's in anyway. But from pictures of dinosaurs I had seen, I guessed it looked similar to one of them. It had the outline of a triangular prism body, and from what looked like it, steel spikes protruding over its spine, ending at its tail. Despite seeing weird things throughout my lives, I was still shocked at the creatures abnormal face. It had a massive rectangle of hard rock, on the front of its body with points of steel on the corners, and yellow with black irises eyes. I would've explained more but I had to carry on the battle.

With my Pokédex still in hand, I focused on the Bastiodon. Within seconds, the results came. "Bastiodon! National Pokédex number 411! This Pokémon is a rock and steel type, and is also a part of the shield Pokémon species. When attacked, they form a wall. Their rock-hard faces serve to protect them from the attacks." I looked over the data until I gaped at its defenders, which was thrice as strong as my Monfernos. Although, it was twice as slow as Monferno _and_ I had the type advantage over steel to win. I cheered on the inside at my known victory already. I wore a confident mask and got into place behind Monferno. "I'm ready Byron!" I said loudly, as he waited there for me to finish my scanning.

He chuckled and leaned into a shovel he got from- _actually,_ I had no clue from where but whatever. It sunk slightly into the ground and he replied back, a bit arrogantly. "You can go first, Perseus, as you are the trainer and I'm the leader." I so wanted to wipe the smug grin of his face but I had to prove myself through this battle.

Showing no emotions, I narrowed my eyes and spat back at the way he now acted. "Your arrogance will be your downfall." I then realised I was getting worked up over what? Someone acting arrogant? It was natural so I took steady breaths and became tranquil. "Okay Monferno, your up. Prove to me you are the best fire type Pokémon out there. We'll best him together and show him who's stronger." Monferno looked at me with a playful smile, which soon vanished as a serious face took over. It turned back and snarled slightly, fire erupting violently from its tail at the Bastiodon who stared back with its yellow, beady eyes. I guess Monferno really wanted to prove to me he could beat Byron, as he had lost last time.

I pointed at the Bastiodons face. "Monferno, use **Ember** on its face!" Monferno leapt forward near the Bastiodon and let loose a stream of fire onto the shield. When it dissipated, no damages were made, not even a scorch mark but with my godly vision, I just noticed the black marks on its body. I smirked at this. "Try and **Taunt** him Monferno to charge at you." Monferno then did various gestures and taunts to infuriate the Bastiodon but it wasn't even miffed. It stood its ground. _'Smart.'_ I wondered. It didn't want to leave its defence open when it attacked.

"Monferno, speed towards Bastiodon then **Feint** which you can then strike with a **Mach Punch!** " Monferno then dashed forward, and threw a deceptive punch to Bastiodons left and then attempted a punch to its right. _Attempted._ A barrier formed, **Protect** , and Monferno hit the shield and just flew back slightly near the wall of the arena. I guess I was too concentrated in the battle, I didn't hear Byron call out his move but now I had.

"Bastiodon! Use **Takedown** and embed the guy into the wall! Ha ha!" Byron said with mirth. I watched anxiously as Monferno took to standing up but Bastiodon approached my Pokémon slowly. I clenched my fist.

"Monferno! Come on! Jump up over Bastiodon and then use **Dig!** When you reach up, use **Double Team** to confuse them." Monferno then weakly took of into the air but the huge defence of the Bastiodon caught Monfernos foot, flinging him forwards as Byron's Pokémon took damage crashing into the wall. Then Monferno dug deeply into the ground, somewhere in the arena, unseen. I saw Byron become nervous slightly but he carried on.

"Bastiodon, use **Fissure** and fish out the Pokémon within the earth." The large Pokémon grunted then smashed its feet into the ground, forming a fissure where Monferno appeared from, however, the Pokémon wasn't moving. It just jumped into the air with a huge grin and its form flickered slightly. Byron opened his mouth in shock but I quickly called out the necessary moves. "Use **Blaze Kick** and **Fire Punch** now Monferno!" The real Monferno, came up from the ground next to Bastidon and attacked its side. I laughed drily at how the Bastiodon got pushed back metres with a huge red mark on its side.

"Wha-! That was clever but I'm not going down easily like that! Bastiodon, use **Earth Power!** " It then concentrated and I saw the ground beneath Monferno rumble and realised what was happening. A light aura came off the Bastiodon, and cracks then snaked its way towards Monferno. A harsh light and sense of power was emoting from the ground Monferno stood on.

"Monferno, mo-!" I was too late as all of the energy blasted towards the sky into Monferno, throwing him away with a trail of steam behind him. Monferno just lay there unmoving. Both of our Pokémon's health were low, one hit on the other would finish them but I was determined to win. Monferno slowly stood up, determination on its face and anger corroding through its vain from the hate it was emitting. I could tell my Pokémon was weak but I couldn't afford to stay here in Canalave City any longer, I had to carry on moving.

Byron though was laughing at the excitement of the battle. "Finish him with **Body Slam!** " The Bastiodon then charged forward, slowly gaining distance. Monferno trembled, it's defences low but I knew it wanted to carry on so I let Monferno carry on.

"Monferno, use **Heat Wave** to slow the Bastiodon down and dodge left. Then go for a **Double Kick** on its side!" Monferno then emit a wave of scorching hot heat around him and because it was effective against steel, the Bastiodon slowed down even further which gave enough to time for my Pokémon to move to the left. It then jumped into the air and brought it leg around to hit it twice but was met with the huge face of Bastiodon.

"Nice, now **Counter** Monferno with **Tackle**!" Bastiodon then pulled its body back and moved towards and I saw it had pulled a **Scary Face.** I saw Monferno still in fear and nervousness.

"Monferno move before he hits you! He's intimidating you, jump right and **Counter** with **Flamethrower!** " Monferno then screeched its name and leapt right and breathed a steady row of fire which burnt the Bastiodons side. I could see it was struggling to move from excruciating pain it was probably experiencing.

"What? No, this was not supposed to happen! Bastiodon, use **Protect!** " I knew he over exerted his Pokémon when the smallest barrier formed around the Pokémon before I yelled out my finishing move.

"Monferno, now finish him with a **Focus Punch!** " Monferno then pulled its arm back and smashed with all it strength, against the hard surface of the Bastiodon but it was no much. The Bastiodon let out its last breath and collapsed, fainting. Monferno then fell on its back, arms and legs stretched, panting in tiredness. I pumped my first into the air. "Yes Monferno! You were amazing!" I walked up excitedly towards my Pokémon and kneeled down towards his level. "You did me proud! Now how about some rest?" I asked the Pokémon. It immediately brightened but then disappeared as fast as the flick of a switch. It just opted to nod its head and said, "Monferno," in exhaustion.

I patted the Pokémon's head and took out its corresponding Pokéball and called it back, the red light getting sucked into the Pokéball. Yeah, you probably wondered why I didn't use any other Pokémon. Well I did, I used Totodile but Byron's second Pokémon used an electric type move, fainting it. My Eevee was no use against the Pokémon, it did not much damage before it was K.O.'ed and that's when I used Chimchar. I had caught quite a few Pokémon but I didn't use them and left them in my PC/Storage Box, and only used the important ones. I just relied on my gut feeling for that.

I was knocked out of my line of thoughts, thanks to my ADHD, by Byron who began clapping, making the people around me applaud which wasn't much. "Congratulations Perseus! You beat me, the Gym Leader of Canalave City in a battle!" He then carried on, coming closer to me and the clapping dying down. "You were strong enough to beat my prized team of Pokémon. In recognition of th, I give you this: the Mine Badge!" He pulled a hand out from another pocket and showed me a badge. It wasn't anything special, it was mostly a circle with 3 points of a triangle protruding out of it. It was made of steel and had bronze emblazoned in 3 different places on it but it was pretty much plain. I smiled at myself, proud of achieving my 6th Gym Badge in the Sinnoh League.

I nodded my head in appreciation and took it from his hand, before placing it in my protected case for all my Gym Badges. Once done, I looked back up to him and said. "We had a great fight Byron, I hope one day we meet again to see who is stronger at the time. The battle was amazing." I brought out my hand for him to shake. He seemed surprised but covered it up instantly.

"I can see a bright yet dark future ahead of you Perseus. I hope you beat the Elite Four one day and become the strongest trainer there is. Good luck on your travels." He respectfully replied back.

I grinned at him. "I intend to do just that. Goodbye and aren't you forgetting something?" I gave him my lopsided smile and turned around, walk away. "I told you!" I shouted, my voice being heard by Byron. I could imagine his face being thoughtful of what I was thinking about until it settled on shocked that I was right. I let out a choked laugh at the image and shook it off. I had to carry on my journey. Slipping on my backpack and necessities, I took off, out of the gym, back into the city.

 **[Linebreak]**

I had just exited the local Pokémon store after visiting the Pokémon Centre to heal my Pokémon. I bought various potions and antidotes, along with Pokéballs, food and among other things for my journey to the next city. Looking around, I saw it was still the afternoon but it was nearing sunset which made me sigh. It had been a tiring day, fighting the Gym Leader but at least I won. I was heading to a hotel to find an available room for the night so I could knock myself out. My muscles ached underneath my clothes.

Even through this though, the busy city around me was still hustling with noises and business. Further into the area, I discovered a 4 star hotel which would make do for me for now. It was humongous, with lights scattering down it in lines, making it look beautiful and mesmerising. Golden font was placed across the top but I was at an awkward angle to even glimpse at it or read it. Shaking my head, I was about to head on inside until I heard voices. A familiar voice. And it was a girl's voice. Could it be? Happiness bloomed within my chest but I didn't want to raise my hopes up only for them to be crushed.

I breathed in a lot of air, and sprinted around the side of a building and identified a Togekiss, a Pokémon I saw several times on the way to this city. I had caught one but left it alone. However the figure next to it caught my eye. It was Cynthia. She looked more entrancing and gorgeous than ever. She stood a bit taller and was _still_ taller than me at the age of 11. That sucked but anyway, her light blonde hair flowed down her back in several curves and it still covered her left eye like always. I had seen behind it and it was normal, how could she close her left eye for so long? Or did she cover her right eye after some time? "Fuck." I cursed silently. And then I cursed again for swearing at the age of 10 against my stupid thoughts. I got out of my stupor and yelled as loud as I could with joy seeping into my voice. "Cynthia! Hey, over here! I've finally found you, ha and I want to talk! And I go-." She then looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

Her now dull grey eyes bore into my sea green ones until she gazed away and shook her head sadly. What? She then hopped onto the Togekiss next to her. "W-wait! Cynthia! What are you doing?!" I ran towards her as fast as my 10 year old legs could take me. "Don't go! I only. Found… you…" My voice died down as she looked one last time and flew away on her Pokémon. A whirlwind of emotions span through me - anger and betrayal for leaving me again, sadness that she hates me or she didn't talk to me, happiness I did find her. They all clashed against each other like a war and they all fought for the top. Until one was above the rest - null, emptiness, I couldn't feel anything. I was just disappointed she didn't give me a chance so I let a few fresh tears drop silently to the ground, her figure in the orange sky fading away slowly.

I furiously wiped away my weakness and sniffed a few times. My eyes were probably red. I just let my arms fall limp next to me. Why did she go? Does she hate me? _Will I ever find her again?_ Those were only some of the questioned whizzing through my mind. I shut my eyes tightly and closed my hands, trying to remain calm like I always did. I didn't want to show everyone my powers and bring up unwanted questions. My shoulders slumped and I stared at the ground. Exhaustion now the reigning feeling, I trudged to the hotel quietly with one though flowing in my mind.

 _Will I ever see her again?_

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: Fuck yeah, 3000 words! It's been, what, 6 days since I updated and I hope my work is better than last chapter and back to what it once was. By the way, I won't be writing as much, I know, I've said it like 10 fucking times but yeah, I have school next week and I'm gonna do the stupid homework they gave us. Schools suck, they gave us homework over the** _ **holidays?!**_ **Are they serious?! Like WTF!**

 **Okay, now, I want everyone reading this, if they can, to review, it would be great and just review this once. I know like 10's of people probably read this and don't review. So anyway, I'm going to ask a few questioned I'd like answered. It would be** _ **amazing.**_

 **Was the battle good, as in did I write anything wrong in how the battle or moves work? Anything wrong with the story overall - plot holes, grammar, whatever? Do you want me to speed up the 12 year before Percy becomes 22, so write a chapter for every two years or something? And what's your view on creating a new regions with new Pokémon - I just thought, you'd have to imagine how the Pokémon looked instead of searching it up. Do you think I should do it or not, why? Hey, I'm bored, might as well ask some questioned.**

 **And yeah, sorry for all the questions. Imma ask once more, which PJO plot to choose before I begin. I knocked out the first idea since no one chose it and the last because I didn't prefer it, (sorry to the guest who chose it). There's now just #1 Percy being a mortal experiment with cool powers finding the Greek world and causing chaos - comedy. #2 Percy is betrayed and goes off to Alaska, pairing would be a Titaness, a daughter of a Titan or Primordial, chosen later. And lastly #3 Percy is an experiment made by the Primordials, with powers of water and the earth, he hates everyone immortals.**

 **I know I'm asking a lot off you guys (and girls) but it would actually make my day before fucking school, which is** _ **so**_ **boring, if you did this. If several people do it, I** _ **swear**_ **, I will post two of the next chapters as soon as I can, so the next two or 3 years of his journey.**

 **Alright, now let's answer the reviews.**

 **ultima-owner -** **I swear you're always awake. Always one of the first to review and for that thanks, even though it's short, it's a small opinion and hey, it counts, right? And yeah, Chaos can't predict everything that happens because it's not her universe and so she cannot just start using her powers there or do what she wants unless she forcibly takes over it which she won't.**

 **Skunk -** **He wanted a perfect life but not literally, but what perfect was in his eyes. Just a family, friends and love, that's pretty much all he wants. And a decent home and whatnot. And the Hazel and Jason joining in on the journey, hmmm. I honestly will think about it, but it'll probably happen when he is several years older but they would part ways again to meet later in the story. Thanks for the idea man.**

 **StormatronXLIV -** **Ha ha, yeah I know. Totodile isn't really a social Pokémon, lol. And the bit where it says Hazel and Jason would be older, well since they 'died' first then they would be reborn first and then Percy was declared traitor and whatever - that'll be told later in the story, why he was betrayed - so if he was reborn after Jason and Hazel by probably a few weeks or months. Percy would be younger than them. Unless you want me to just defy logic and bend the rules and make Percy older like he is in the books. And yeah, I'm happy writing, gives me something to do when I'm bored and take my mind off the homework I'm pushing to the last day, for fucks sake. I might not even do it and I'll get a detention which is dead AF. Appreciative the review.**

 **Eeveesaur -** **Firstly, thanks for your detailed review. Helps a lot with advancing the story and adjusting to the readers wants. Okay, I'll take your chosen Eevee evolution into account but it won't happen for a while, I'll think about Leafeon. About Hazel/Jason, I will most likely bring them back with the same names of course as some people want it and they meet up on Percy's journey.**

 **About Percy's sentence, sorry I guess about how vague it is but that's the point, I'm feeding you guys with small bits of information but not actually saying what happened, ha. Although, I will explain what happened in one of the chapters. It may be a big detailed one or just a small summary, who bloody knows?**

 **And about the flying type, true if I chose Starly it would get boring since it's such a common Pokémon and I know I used Chimchar but it's one of the only fire types in Sinnoh and he's still in Sinnoh. And what Pokémon I will choose for his flying type? I want it it be interesting so why the hell not, I might just do a legendary, and no - it won't be a main powerful Pokémon like Xerneas but the how do you say it - minor legendaries like Zapdos etc.**

 **18Dragon -** **Glad you liked it and I will only make Hazel and Jason go into the Pokémon universe but that'll be later, I'm sorry but more people want that. No one else will come and he will go back, because I do need the PJO storyline to come into play sooner or later. And killing Team Galactic members? What the shit, that's a lot different because there are not really bad moments in the Pokémon world like murders, heists and whatever unless it's the villainous teams. I'll think on him killing someone.**

 **IDK135 -** **Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. And while you enjoyed this one too.**

 **Alright, I know that's too many words I wrote in the Authors Note but I feel like I have to fucking reply to your reviews to show my gratitude to you guys for motivating me to write this story. Just review and answer those questions I asked, I'd appreciate it a lot.**

 **Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, and girls, I know most of ya' will probably not even read the A/N at the bottom so here. Tell me in the reviews which legendary Pokémon you want him to catch. Darkrai, Cresselia, (maybe) Heatran and Regigigas are the options. It may seem overpowered but no it's not, he needs at least one of these and I will make it realistic of how he captured the one you chose.**

 **And maybe, if you're nice, you can tell me which Pokémon you want me to switch out for it and no - I will not do the Totodile because he is staying with Percy to the very fucking end. A reason would be nice why you wanna swap the Pokémon but I don't mind. This is for next chapter where he shall battle the Cham-... Nah, not saying.**

 **Before you go and read, I just want to say the next chapter may take some time. I'll write when I can but it could take a week, maybe two or maybe a few days. I'm going to write the next chapter big for you guys, and girls, instead of the one Pokémon battling one other Pokémon. I'll do 6 vs 6 which will be a huge chunk of my time gone but imma take a break after that to get used to school again. Don't worry, I'll write stuff every now and then during school so after the break, I have stuff to post but it's just getting harder for me to write.**

 **By the way, what gender is everyone here, I'm curious if there are more males or females reading this. I'm a guy myself.**

 **Now have fun reading.**

 **Not.**

 **[Start of Chapter]**

 **Percy's POV:**

 **[Second year into the journey]**

It had been months since I had seen Cynthia. She left me again without even talking to catch up, I wouldn't have minded if she went away after she caught up with me but nope. She and her Togekiss just _left._ I'll admit it hurt when she flew into the sky but I had to move on. It was partially my fault for our broken friendship - she wanted to do what her parents wanted her to but she promised we'd set out together. And then she doesn't keep her word.

I tugged at my hair in frustration, all these thoughts made my head hurt. Thoughts swam through my mind every second and I couldn't think straight. I groaned loudly then put my thoughts into order, trying to reflect on what had happened since I became a Pokémon trainer. I had all eight Gym Badges now - which was great so I could _try_ and beat the Elite 4 but that seemed literally impossible. And to even get there, I had to win a Pokémon League Tournament which in itself is already hard. So I had to do that - compete in and win a League Tournament.

Next, I had a party of six Pokémon on me now - though I rarely used all of them. I still had my first Totodile and he hadn't even evolved - I don't know why; my Monferno; the Eevee and I didn't know which form I wanted it to evolve into but I was leaning towards the grass type since I didn't have a good one. I gave up searching for a better electric type Pokémon so I brought out my Shinx I caught early on, and it had evolved into Luxio. After my sixth badge, I realised I needed a fast Pokémon and I caught a Weavile - twice as fast as Monferno which is incredible. And my final Pokémon was a Crobat. You're probably wondering how I achieved that, well I didn't - I captured a Pokémon which I then traded for a Crobat. It hated me with a passion - probably because it's trainer sold it to me but it was slowly obeying me in battle which is a plus.

And then there was the rumours of a legendary Pokémon roaming Sinnoh. _Several_ of them. I had heard of the legends of Cresselia, Darkrai and the 'Titans's' leader - some powerful Pokémon millennia ago that made humans as slaves - and they were _here._ If they were as strong as they say, I should capture one for the Elite 4 battles; it would be really useful. The Pokémon I had now weren't bad - they were just the best of their type to be honest and if I could capture better, I would. Anyway, _if_ I won, I wasn't going to become Champion; I didn't want to, I just wanted to travel and train.

Right now though, I was in Eterna City, musing on where to go next, up north to where this Regigigas could be or into the ocean, scouting for any of the islands that held powerful Pokémon. Regigigas was the strongest normal type but there was Cresselia, a physic type. I was getting way too ahead of myself, it wasn't like I would catch them just like that. The time it would take would be strenuous, trying to lower the things health to catch it. Gods, I had to do various things before I even had a chance at attempting the Elite 4 and advancing further.

 _Oof!_

That was the word that escaped my mouth as I stupidly walked into a lamppost, causing me to fall onto my ass on the cold, hard stone and a slight bruise to form on my forehead. Sighing at my crap luck, I rubbed my lump slowly to stop any pain to spread through my head, I already had a gods damn headache.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" A deep voice asked me to my right. Startled, I flinched at the random voice, and said while pushing myself off the ground,

"Yep, never better. Just walked into a lamppost and got a bruise. Pretty normal I'd say." My sarcasm shot through and I could _feel_ the guy just smile in humour at my words. A second later, I was standing up with my backpack slung across my right shoulder after dusting my clothes - I already changed my clothes the day before because of an accident. Luckily, nothing happened to my jeans, just some dust scattered across them here and there.

"Oh, well that's good. I'll be off then to do my _job._ " I flinched again like an idiot since I had forgot he was even there. But the way he said _job,_ it send a slight chill down my spine, as if he was hinting to something more… sinister? But he was just an old man. I finally took my time to look at the dude.

Looking up because of my annoyingly short height, I stared at the man who wore a white lab coat, those glasses old people wear - circle lenses instead of the usual rounded rectangular shape - and a weird mustache. He had strange blue hair that reached his chin, brown eyes and a _young_ face. He looked normal from afar but up close, he didn't fit his age nor his outfit. I swear I had seen this person before. While reasoning, I blurted out,

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

The guy nervously laughed with a forced smile and then shook his head. "No, you wouldn't have, I'm just a scientist working at th-" He attempted to cover up his identity but I wasn't a 12 year old mentally, I was _much_ more intelligent.

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You!" I shouted furiously. He took a step back in clear surprise and shock, though confusion was displayed in his eyes. "You are the Team Galactic member who got my mom in a coma!" Anger started to cloud my vision as I shook uncontrollably.

He took another step back anxiously and with my vision, I could see the little signs that confirmed my suspicions. The way his hand twitched, the sweat forming across his flat forehead and the way he moved away from me. It was him. "What a-are you t-talking ab-bout child? You m-might b-be mistaking m-me for someone else?" He tried to reason though I could see he was lying.

I sneered in response. "Stop lying! You are the same guy that put my mom in a coma by trying to steal the Timespace Orbs in Celestic Town two years ago you-you-you motherfucker!" I just gave up trying to speak properly and politely like a child should but my rage was empowering me.

He then gained a boost of confidence. Moments later, he stood in the normal Team Galactic clothes that resembled a space suit and looked exactly like he did back then. He took a step forward and smirked in arrogance, I was going to wipe that smirk right off his face and onto the dirt he walks on. "So what kid? What can you do? You're just a measly trainer?" He sneered at me while looking down at me in pure disgust.

I tried to refrain from snapping his neck right there, calm breaths of air being let out and sucked back in continually from my body. Clenching my fists, I asked in a hard tone. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here? You _better_ answer before I mercilessly _snap_ your neck like an animals." I saw his confidence waver from the way I spoke but his ego was too big and took the reigns and he full out laughed.

He doubled over, a tear dripping from his eye which he wiped off. A minute later, he had recovered from his scene and instead switched moods. "Why would I tell an idiot like you? You are just a dumb Pokémon trainer. Team Galactic want to create a perfect world - one without wars, death and crime. The true world!" He dramatically said, waving his arms about. "And we will achieve our mission, I don't think my boss would mind me teaching you a lesson." Disgust rolled off his tongue and the way he talked proved this guy swam in his own arrogance.

Though I couldn't see as I was busy glaring at the human in front of me, a crowd was forming around us. People from the sidewalks gazed at the commotion, people exited their vehicles to see what was going on. It was a scrawny kid and a tall Team Galactic member arguing. They probably thought he would beat me in a battle but I wasn't in the mood for a battle. In the distance, I heard sirens blaring fiercely. Voices were yelling at me to move, to battle, to do _something._

"Hey kid, move or you'll get injured."

"What is that child doing there? Someone should do something."

"Fight the loser! You can beat him son!"

These were some of the words swiftly coursing through the and into my ears, though I didn't register them because this guy made a mistake.

The Team Galactic Thug stood tall and snarled. "Shut up people! This kid fight _me?_ I am one of the best trainers in the region! I can beat him inside _and_ outside of battle. This child before me is a waste of my time, and I will be heading back to base now!" He then looked at me in the eye and said the words I didn't want to hear. "How could you beat me when you couldn't even save your mom."

At that moment, the whole area silenced, the sirens still able to be heard in the background. Pure unadulterated emanated from me in my superior aura, power caused the people around me to sweat searingly. Power poured out of me and my aura flared to unimaginable heights. The person in front of me sweat dropped and moved away from me, fear visible in his eyes. "You _dare_ talk about my mom? Apologize _now._ " I replied in a deathly calm voice. No one spoke. It was as my ex-friends said, the calm before the storm.

That was until the guy cowered and started to stutter an apology. "I-I'm s-so-" The apology was cut short as my fist collided into his jaw in an uppercut, sending him flying several feet away from me.

"Disgusting pigs like you do not even _deserve_ the right to plead or the life of prison. You do deserve much worse and I will show no mercy to such filth!" I roared in anger. A red haze clouded my eyes, my body shook with a lot of force and power and hate leaked out of me into the surroundings.

The Team Galactic member digged his hand into his pockets for his Pokéballs from what I could see and that's what I believe he was about to do. Until he pulled out a silver pistol, clicked the safety switch and pulled the trigger. The bullet sped out, sailing towards me at speeds the average human wouldn't be able to see. But I wasn't normal. I was originally going to catch it with an ice fist until I realised I couldn't harden ice to a degree it could stop a bullet penetrating it. So I did the natural thing, dodge the bullet, twisting my agile body to the side. I stared back at the guy whose face was plastered with shock while gasps of shock rose from the crowd.

"What in the name of Arceus just happened?!"

"How-what-Who _is_ this kid?"

"Did he just do what I fricking think he did?"

The thugs face resembled a deer caught in headlights with his eyes bulging out his sockets and mouth gaping in revelation. His ehole body shook in fear and I saw his finger ready to pull the trigger once more but I stopped it.

How?

Doing the one thing I tried not to do - I despised it but this guy just _deserved_ it. Closing my eyes in concentration, I felt the tug in my gut and controlled it, bending it under my will to control the water molecules around me. I could see everything around in a different view, the hydrogen and oxygen compound sitting in the earth under my feet, bodies of the people of floating aimlessly in the sky. But it was there. And so I clenched my fist, thinking of the members blood, the water that resided there and in all places across his body.

And then I felt it. The control. The power. I opened my eyes and tilted my head evilly, a dark expression on my face. The energy it took to do this drained me but it was well worth it. My smile grew wider, while the man's blood boiled to new heights causing him searing pain. "Do you like it? The pain? How it hurts? This only a bit of what you deserve for endangering and hurting others." I paused just as the agonising screams poured out of his mouth, tears pouring from his eyes relentlessly. "Oh yes, I know. You killed several people with you being high up in Team Galactic." I relished every single sound from him though they were getting blocked with the police force now arriving here.

I craned my head sideways and saw in my peripheral vision, the crowd parting like the Red Sea to let the police through. Giving mercy, I looked back at the guy who was in horrible pain. I stopped my powers and gave him control of his body back. Instantaneously, he dropped to his knees, gun slipping from his grasp, and panted repeatedly to breathe once again. He fell onto the floor seconds after still without energy and lay there. Hesitantly, I saw him gaze at me.

With an emotionless mask, I threatened him. "I gave you mercy today, the police will know what to do with you. Next time I see you, well… you can guess what will happen." He flinched, afraid of my wrath. Good. That was good. Thankfully, the area around me was still staring at the police force.

Saying my last few words towards the Team Galactic member, I left. The only clue I had ever been there was the humid air and slightly extra moisture residing in the spot I had been in.

" _Remember this day."_

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: Hi again from the top. I know this was a very short chapter and I am sorry and also disappointed with myself** **, I'm being a bit of a lazy shit though I do have a reason** **. Pokémon is mainly battles here, battles there and battles every fucking where lol. It's not easy you know to write those battles - I have to think of a tactic, the moves because I don't want a Totodile doing like Hydro Pump, like what the fuck? It gets that when it becomes Feraligatr but yeah, I have to also check the stats and whatnot of Pokémon so nothing is wrong; I just don't want to get anything wrong in the battle when coming to the facts. It's frustrating if I get something wrong so I just wanted to try a chapter without Pokémon battles and sorry, but this was the best idea I could think of.**

 **And about the time skipping I saw people complain about, it's just to speed up the story significantly because like seriously, do you** _ **want**_ **me to write a chapter for every month or week he does something over the course of** _ **years**_ **. No, that's what I thought. So I just write a major event that happens in the year, I may do two of one year but that's what I'm doing. To make the story clearer, I'll write somewhere in the chapter him thinking of what he's done since the last major event. Happy?**

 **Now your reviews.**

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire -** **Hey, thanks for pointing out what I did wrong in the chapter and enjoying it. And for your different point of view of the story. And for taking your time writing in detail what was wrong. Yeah, you get the point but seriously.**

 **IDK135 -** **Thank God my battles were fine, that's great. And the skipping of the months, I'll try and make it clearer what happens in the gaps but it's to speed up the story; I am not going to spend years trying to write a chapter for every week of his huge journey. Nope. Yeah, this is the first chapter, the next will come as soon as I can do it. And yeeeeees, I wholeheartedly agree school is a pile of shit yet needed.**

 **ultima-owner -** **Yep, it does, his luck is like literal** _ **shit**_ **lol.**

 **Skunk -** **Okay, that's like 3 or 4 people becoming pissed I'm missing out his journey. I get it, I'll do something about it. And Totodile, he will always be there and next time I'll be clearer with what happens in his journey. And he is dense, but won't be for long night when becomes like 20 years old.**

 **Reymatthaios -** **Because this is your first idea you gave in your first review on ma' story, I'll give you a free pass and do it but it'll happen slowly until he becomes a completely cold guy when he's older.**

 **Eeveesaur -** **Sorry for skipping the story, God, I understand. I would explain what I'll do but I did like 3 times. Hmm… I'll make him catch a flying legendary type later, and I made him have 6 Pokémon where two of them are fast - like** _ **fast**_ **fast. And about the fairy type - he is in Sinnoh, when he gets to Kalos, he'll catch one, I nor you can do shit about it I'm afraid and the dragon type? I would actually have done it but like fuckkk, apology for swearing, but there is literally no dragon type in Sinnoh except the legendaries like Palkia which he will not have and Gible which Cynthia has and so I don't want him to have because there's no originality if I do there. Next region, I'll find a dragon type.**

 **Hazel and Jason shall be seen in another region probably later on, don't want them to meet up yet. And Cynthia will become the Champion of Sinnoh before she forgives Percy though she becomes the Champion** _ **after**_ **Percy beats the champion though he refuses the position. The Pokémon Contests, uh, it would be a bit boring to write but I'll give it a shot but later on in the story and maybe he will** _ **meet**_ **someone else there, someone he may know, who knows?**

 **The evil team? Well does this chapter count where he met this dude, it was a really boring chapter but still? I will update as quick as I can, and thanks for loving the story and no worries about the long ass review, it gives me ideas and things to think about.**

 **Done and dusted with the reviews. Look, I know this chapter was pretty dead, even I'll admit it, but I didn't want to do a Pokémon battle though wanted to update the story. However in the next chapter, he will face the best of the best in Sinnoh and it will hopefully be a** _ **huge**_ **chapter of like 5k words with all 6 Pokémon battling.**

 **I just want to say, next chapter might be the last for a few weeks until our half term which will be in October. I'm not sure, I'll see if I can fit writing a chapter a week with school but I can't stay up too late not because I'm not allowed but because I** _ **need**_ **sleep. So sorry if I just die. Though I will try and update my PJO story too once it goes out, if ever lol.**

 **Well, there's not much else to say other than…**

 **Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shoutout to music! Music is love, music is life. Only thing keeping me awake and writing at midnight LOL. Just saying to review because it'd make my day.**

 **Oh yeah, read this chapter and ENJOY!**

 **[Start of Chapter]**

 **[Second year into journey]**

 **Percy's POV:**

"Fucking Zubat…" I muttered to myself, getting up from the stone cold floor. There was hardly any light in the cave and it was gloomy from the small rays of light that snaked through the tiny gaps found in the roof. I dusted myself off although my eyes were trained on the flying Zubat with what I think is a smirk on its face. That expression irritated me, I was determined to wipe that smirk right of its face. How many more Pokémon were we going to beat till we reached this legendary Pokémon?

Where was I? I was in Snowpoint temple (in Snowpoint City), I assumed it would be small but damn, it was actually quite large. Not because of just the rooms' but because of the several floors that were here. And for some reason, the most annoying Pokémon had decided to gang up on me and try to attack me. However every time, I just called Totodile out to one hit them, yeah, he was pretty strong; which made me confused as to why he hadn't evolved yet like some of my other Pokémon had.

I scratched my head at that but stopped when my senses went mad, so using my instincts, I swerved to the ground. That stupid Zubat attempted to attack me again, didn't they learn they were too weak to even _hit_ my Pokémon? I grit my teeth, my body prone on the floor as the Pokémon finally got to the other side of the floor, hovering once again. Pushing myself up, I fished in my pockets for Totodile's Pokéball - I wanted him to evolve and so did he, and so I became set on using him whenever I could, but I still did use other Pokémon if Totodile wouldn't be able to handle it.

I grasped the ball and brought it out, a wave symbol imprinted on it. Pressing the button, it grew in size and then Totodile automatically popped out in his (yeah, I had worked out he was male) usual red laser, and there he was ready to fight.

I waved my hand dismissively as I couldn't be bothered to even tell him his moves out loud due to the amount of wild Pokémom we had encountered. _'Totodile, just use_ _ **Water Gun**_ _or_ _ **Aqua Jet.**_ _This is like what, the twentieth Zubat we've fought?'_ I pondered over to Totodile.

Gathering water around his small body, Totodile dashed to the aerial Zubat and mind messaged me. _'I think, I didn't take count boss.'_ Finally, he collided with the flying Pokémon which just let out a loud screech from the force and speed of the impact. Spiralling out of control, the bat flew headfirst into the earth gazing with starry eyes. Gracefully, he landed with a wave of dust flowing around him, and then he walked towards me. _'Boss, you never even told me why we are here? I enjoy all these battles, it gives me power but that's not the reason you're here?'_

Totodile was exactly like Blackjack. _Blackjack._ He was loyal to the end to me, and so was Mrs. O'Leary. I wish they were here with me, but unfortunately I forgot about them - I'm such a bad owner, can't even look after my companions. I shook my head, stopping myself from reminiscing into those memories. Turning my head to Totodile, I telepathically told him, _'I would tell you to stop calling me boss but you won't stop anyway.'_ He did the equivalent of a smirk while I rolled my eyes at this. _'But the reason we're here is because…'_

When I realised he wasn't following me, I waved my hand towards me in a gesture to follow. Totodile then sprinted to me and walked alongside me as we made our way to the bottom floor of the temple - altogether there were 6 floors, each go deeper into the earth. Together, we strolled across the freezing floor to a staircase. _'I'll keep you out with me for now if we have to face anymore Zubats. But anyway, we're here to find the legendary Pokémon Regigigas. You know who that is right?'_

He nodded and replied back in my head. _'Yeah, he was the 'Titan' King who made humans and most Pokèmon below him, he also could move continents and that's how this world was formed.'_ I was impressed by this, I didn't think he'd knew but I guess most Pokémon knew their history. I shrugged it off.

' _Yep, you're right. That's the guy, and we are going to catch him because we need a strong Pokémon and a normal type because of how they are resistant to most types. Oh yeah, we also need a legendary Pokémon to emit fear into our enemies and to be dramatic.'_

I looked around the place I was in. Frost covered the floor near the edges, crumbled rocks were laying in piles scattered around the place. Hanging off the ceiling were dense icicles, ready to penetrate anyone beneath them. I shivered, I wouldn't want my life to be ended by that. Down the hallway, the light became dimmer so tapping into Hestia's powers, I created a flame which danced across my hand. I had to admit, it looked pretty damn cool.

My Pokémon didn't mind as he was the only person on this planet who knew where I came from. We carried on walking through the narrow corridor until Totodile abruptly halted. He twisted himself towards me. Closing his eyes, he snapped his jaws in frustration. I furrowed my brows at what he was doing; I was about to ask what he was doing until he cut my starter off. _'Did you just say we are fighting a_ legendary _Pokémon? Are you insane?! I will get pummelled by it, it is one of the first few Pokémon of this planet which makes it powerful and_ you _want to fight it?_ ' He blabbered incessantly in my head.

I rubbed my temples, then gave hims a cocky grin. Instead of normally, I talked aloud to him. Reading an eyebrow, my expression of an arrogant persons. "Me? Insane? I think not." I looked back at the unlit hallway, where it looked as if the darkness was stalking its way towards me but obviously it couldn't. I spoke but still focused on the inky blackness, "I'll just use Infernape as he is a fighting type. It would surely destroy the Regigigas, legendary or not." Totodile was about to start a message until I held a hand up. "Look at you, you have beat electric type Pokémon yet you are a water type. Isn't that proof enough?" I felt like I was too overconfident, but my plan was flawless right?

Totodile just shook his head in annoyance and muttered something inaudible in my mind. I dismissed it and went into the darkness which WA being illuminated by my burning flame. I peeked over my shoulder and yelled at Totodile who looked unsure about this whole thing. "C'mon. Nothing is going to happen. It's just beat him, capture him and then we'll leave. I'll even get you some food if you really want it?" I compromised and reassured him. He instantly calmed down and accepted my offer - I knew he would.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

That was the sound of our footsteps on the firm, murky brown ground. Well I guess, it was footsteps and… what would Totodile's foot be called? Whatever, I'm getting sidetracked. Deciding to start a conversation to satisfy my ADHD, I initiated it with a quiet voice. "Hey Totodile, I never learnt how you came to be in Sinnoh when you belong in Kanto?" This question had bugged me for years but I never came around to asking him. How did he get across a few regions to me?

He just ground his teeth in irritation for some reason. With his miniature hands, he waved them around as if searching for something. A moment later, he opened his eyes wide, a look of confusion and pain on his face. _'I don't, I just don't remember. I try to, and I get bits of information that jumble up without making sense. And when I dive deeper, sharp pain hits my head to stop me from searching. It's as if someone doesn't want me looking at my memories.'_ He huffed and crossed his arms. _'Sorry I couldn't tell you boss but if I ever do remember, I'll tell you as soon as I can.'_ I nodded my head at what he said and we carried on our adventure into the depths of the temple.

I brightened the flame on my hand, which took its toll on me. In wonder, I gazed around the staircase we were walking down on. Across the rough dirt walls, were inscriptions and pictures like Egypt had (see, I had remembered something from school). In one picture, it showed this Regigigas standing sky high with mortals and the Regi trio bowing down. It sent chills down my spine, at the strength and power this creature once had and how it was put to sleep. Everywhere I went, I slid my fingers across these imprinted designs and whatnot. Totodile though was looking unnerved. This Pokémon couldn't be that difficult to handle?

Soon, we reached the bottom and touched eve stone, different than all the other floor. Light seeped its way from the floor, being emit from bright burning torches across the walls. Unfortunately, we still had some way to go to find this dude and so we made our way to the room.

"Zubat!" A wild Pokémon screamed as it flew down from hanging on the ceiling. Turning towards Totodile, I smirked.

"Hey, you ready for some ass kicking?" I asked him and I almost laughed at what he did. He got into a stance and bared his fangs threateningly but in a mocking and funny manner. Together, we launched into another exhilarating fight with another Pokémon.

 **[Linebreak]**

A glowing line of light shined down from somewhere above, onto a light blue sphere. It looked to be made smooth and delicate glass, hence why it was placed upon a dull pedestal, opposite to the ball itself. Around it, were 4 surrounding pillars made up of Quartz which had chipped away overtime. The place wasn't anything unique, it just had stairs leading up towards it. Though around me, was a vast amount of space, probably to battle as this guy supposedly could shake the very foundations of the earth.

I heard a growl and turned to see Infernape beside me, a deep glaring fire flaring across his body. He had evolved from Monferno quite a while ago during a battle with a trainer. It still frustrated me Totodile was still the same. Cautiously, I made my way up the levels in front of the orb. With Infernape beside me, I studied it.

What was I doing here if you needed the Legendary golem, which originated from Hoenn, to activate the orb and let loose Regigigas?

Simple, I was going to use pure power to awaken it. Logically, it should awaken because it would awaken from the familiarity of the power from the golems. However, I was determined to try my theory as just like Typhon where I blew the mountain up with my godly energy, it destroyed his chains and let him wreak havoc upon New York. So I decided to channel my power into the blue orb to awaken the Titan King himself, to see if he recognised my power. Despite this, it wouldn't work so I extended my idea into using 3 separate rivers which gave energy similar to the Regi trio - ice, Earth and metal. See, I was smart when need be.

Slowly, I backed away, my arms spread wide to indicate to Infernape that he should move away. He understood and went behind me but still near in case he was needed urgently.

Silently, I closed my eyelids to get maximum concentration for this. I _had_ to do this right. Digging into my body, I infiltrated my mind searching for my godly side and to find where the energy reside, where the fire that burnt to keep me alive was. My gut tugged and my forehead sweated but I payed no heed to this. I grit my teeth in exasperation and tightened my eyes even further. I could feel the life, I didn't know where but I could sense it. I swam through my conscious to the feeling which was irritating me.

Seconds ticked by. Seconds became minutes and so I finally found it. A vortex of swirling colours, of rivers - I could see, smell, I could hear it: the rush of the ocean, the freezing touch of ice, rough last of the crusts of the earth, the sensation the fire brought. It was all there. Immediately, I grasped it and using my precise control, formed 3 rivers which were excluded from the chaos in the centre. One a deep rich sea green, another of merciless ice and the final of dark grey steel.

I stalked forward near the orb and placed my hand upon it, and when I touched it, my attention wavered since a connection formed between the ball and me. A random thought appeared where I could imagine Infernape looking on in confusion. Somehow, I let the waves of unadulterated power flow into the orb. I don't know how long later, a the very core of the temple shook, an earthquake forming. I didn't even budge (son of the earth shaker), but the area around me moved violently as rubble dropped near me.

It then ended with a devastating explosion of power which blasted me away into Infernape down to the side of the room. I couldn't even open my eyes because of the harsh and blazing light. Gradually, it settled down to the normal glow of the room. Ignoring the dust and whatnot smeared over my clothes, I tried to look at the being a distance away from me in my dazed vision.

' _Who dares awaken me! I am the Titan King, Regigigas!'_ A voice pounded into my skull. I assumed Infernape could hear it as he screeched in agony and I placed the palms of my hands against my head to lower the pain.

This gravelly voice, which sounded as if mountains were being torn, earthquakes were being created, came from the gigantic Pokémon in front of me. I had faced more terrifying being, but this wild beast had to be frightening to some.

Regigigas was large, white golem-like Pokémon with seven black circular, as what I assumed, were eyes arranged in a specific pattern. For some reason, it's eyes glowed red and I could think of that being bad like it been provoked. It had six spots that are apart from its eyes, which appear to be gemstones. These gemstones seemed to represent the other three Regis, with red gems representing Regirock, blue gems indicating Regice, and silver gems representing Registeel. It had long arms, with three fairly human-like white fingers, and short legs that end in large mossy bushes instead of feet. It also had large yellow bands on its shoulders and wrists, with a sloping section on its chest that appears to be its head and is also yellow. Its body is covered in black stripes, and it has moss growing in its back and feet.

If I was human, I would've shit my pants but thank Arceus I wasn't. Suddenly, it turned to me waved of energy tearing through the atmosphere which I repelled with my own. Around it, was a huge aura of hate and anger which was probably directed at me. With my excellent vision, I spotted a trail of of steam floating upwards from the gemstones - they were _coursing_ with power from where I could see and were raging in their space. I sweat dropped at this Pokémon but Infernape could easily dominate him as he had a type advantage right?

Telepathically, I replied to Regigigas back, I didn't care how I did it but I decided to try. _'Shut up Regigigas! I am here to capture you! I awakened you to challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"_

It then stopped, as if in confusion until it recognised that I talked to him. _'You? A puny human are talking to me! How you awakened does not matter but where are my brethren? They should be here, I am the Regi King, ruler of this planet!'_ It stomped its foot down sending a shockwave but I didn't even twitch.

' _I'm not human you idiot! I will beat you and capture you easily!'_

It roared in response, bits of rock flying outwards. _'Ha! You beat me? I ruled you and Pokémon were beneath me but you all usurped my position. Now, I shall rightfully raze this world to victory - starting with you!'_

I was behind Infernape who stood ready to pounce on Regigigas though I could smell his slight fear and Regigigas glowed with energy which made the very air dense. I didn't bother scanning it because if it did, I would be annihilated and so I needed all the time I could get.

"Infernape, charge forward and hit it with **Close Combat!** " Infernape flared with heat and sprinted forward. Taking a leap into the air, he started an onslaught of punches and kicks which pushed the Pokémon back slightly every hit. Out of nowhere, it used **Zen** **Headbutt,** pushing its head forward and knocking Infernape out of the air, to the ground painfully.

Infernape just got up as quick as he could and waited for my course of action. "Okay, you got this. He can move his body pretty quickly for a giant which will hit you so let's be tactical. Use **Calm Mind,** your fear is distracting you. Now **Flame Wheel** into into it and perform a **Mach Punch!** " The effects took place instantaneously as Infernape was now not twitching or releasing any signs of being afraid. Then he rolled towards in a sphere of intense fire, scorching the ground in black. He then collided into the base of it and leaped up with a furious growl and performed a **Mach Punch!**

Regigigas moved backwards once more from the impact however I saw ice gathering around his dust, ready to attack soon. I yelled loudly, "Infernape, watch out and twist your body horizontally and dodge his **Ice Punch!** " Successfully, Infernape dodged it just barely until I saw the incoming hand that grabbed Infernape. He struggled under the tight grip of Regigigas, and I saw his hand slowly form ice which put out Infernape's flames. I was worried for him, he didn't even do much damage and we were already down one Pokémon. Immediately, Regigigas used **Crush Grip** and Infernape's struggles lessened until he was wailing in pain instead.

Eventually, Infernape fainted as Regigigas let him loose as he dropped limply to the floor. I snarled at the Regigigas that was looking at me now, a cloud of dust spraying outwards. Damn, I had underestimated the legendary Pokémon and it cost Infernape. _'Was that it? Now I shall des-'_ It began in a mocking manner, stalking in my direction.

Cutting him off, I shouted. "Infernape, you tried and did good. Get back." I brought out my Pokéball and Infernape vanished in a red light which raced into the Pokéball. It closed and I dropped it in my pocket, swapping it for another. Pulling it out, the Pokéball had a symbol of a bag upon the ball. "C'mon Crobat! Get out and let's battle this guy!"

The ball enlarged and out flashed the purple bat with 4 wings. With its razor sharp teeth, it snarked at the Regigigas. It had stopped moving and was waiting for my move and I knew I should never make the first move but in this case, I had no choice. "Okay Crobat, use **Confuse Ray** , then fly in using **Heatwave** to stun the damn thing then use **Brave Bird!** " I told the Crobat which or eyes thankfully.

Regigigas started waving his randomly to hit the aerial Pokémon once hit by the **Confuse Ray** , I saw Crobat use Heatwave which burnt the Regigigas barely thought it did stun it temporarily. Tucking its wings, Crobat then dropped to a low altitude and darted straight towards the Regigigas and it couldn't hit my Crobat in time to stop the attack. Regigigas in response skidded back several metres from the huge force and I knew for sure its health had went down significantly. Despite the fact it caused mass damage, Crobat took quite a hit from the impenetrable skin on Regigigas.

In the dust cloud which had formed in the collision, a huge hand appeared out of nowhere at fast speeds and smacked Crobat out of the air. And to my utter shock, Crobat was out of the battle with dazed eyes. I took a step back gobsmacked. This Pokémon just one hit KO'd Crobat? It was definitely powerful.

' _You see? I hit that puny creature with one swipe of my hand and it fainted. What chance do your other Pokémon have?'_ A dark voice resonated in my head and I saw the owner step out of the blanket of soot. Trying a different approach, I called out my three Pokémon to tag team the Regigigas.

In front of me stood Luxray, Eevee and Weavil. All of them were in rage and determination courses in their veins. Then a blinding light shine throughout the room and I covered my eyes with my left arm. A few seconds later, a blast of power hit me which made me take a step away from it. Until I realised it was the Regigigas which now _pulsed_ with pure power, ready to use it at the drop of a hat. It looked brighter, shinier and stronger and a revelation occurred. It's ability **Slow Start** had disappeared and now he regained half of his attack and speed causing me to instantly gulp.

Anyway, I still carried out on attacking this Pokémon and so I preservers to catch it. In a commanding voice, I yelled calmly. "Luxray, use **Electric Terrain** and then use **Charge!** Weavil, use **Quick Attack** then **Metal Claw.** Eevee, use **Takedown** after Weavil goes in."

They all obeyed as Luxray stood there still, charging itself of high voltage electrical energy with it arcing onto the ground creating a layer of electricity which paralysed Regigigas' feet. Weavil zoomed into the battle and struck it on its leg before running up it and driving a steel claw into its chest. Regigigas roared in pain and waved its arms near Weavil but it spiralled out of the way until Eevee had charged into the Regigigas' weakened leg which consequently made it topple over for the first time. A crater formed around its back and it couldn't move as it was still paralysed.

"Luxray, use **Thunder** now!" She obeyed and a thick bolt of thunder striked the Regigigas in the face, blasting it back many metres and crushing a pillar in the progress. It bellowed in outrage and released waves of aura which almost made my Pokémon go weak but they stood strong. I decided to carry on attacking because it made no move to defend. "Weavil, go up close again and us-" I began until the whole vicinity shook viciously.

Dozens of large boulders were hurled from the roof as Regigigas used **Rock Slide** , stones severing Luxrays concentration giving the Regigigas the ability to use **Rock Tomb** on Eevee. Luxray was crushed under several boulders and Eevee was contained in a pile of rocks and couldn't move. Soon, they both fainted and I called them back in. I realised Weavil was still here until Regigigas used **Stone Edge,** I was too late to say dodge as it had picked up a spear shaped rock and stabbed Weavil. Instantly, she fainted. I dropped my head at the complete annihilation of three of my Pokémon. How could I have been so arrogant? So cocky? I didn't stand a chance against such a strong Pokémon, all I had was Totodile left and even then, I didn't think he would be enough to damage the King of the Regis.

I growled and turned to the wall, punching a hole in frustration, in anger. At being cocky. At being so stupid. At being weak. At life. At everything. However, I picked myself up facing the reality that I had a chance with Totodile, even if it was minuscule. Looking back, I saw that Totodile came out himself, ready to follow my orders. I craned my neck and cracked my knuckles, which let out multiple _pops._

I pointed a finger forward, right foot forward and shouted angrily. "Totodile! We will destroy this Regigigas now! You and me! Let's go!" He snarled at the opponent and snapped his jaws lots of times dramatically. "Use **Dragon Dance!** Then dash forward using **Water Pulse.** Leap onto his right leg and use **Ice Fang** followed by **Chip Away** on his chest." Totodile followed quickly, performing a mystical dance in front of the Regigigas which slowly moved forward. Totodile then let loose a deafening roar and charged, water pulsing around him making him flow like the water around him - effortlessly and smoothly. Regigigas attempted a **Drain Punch** but missed by inches when Totodile sank his jaws into the right leg of it. It had the desired effect as Regigigas screeched and moved its leg away until Totodile performs various attacks upon the chest of Regigigas while it defended itself. Barely in my eyesight, I could just see its armour gaining scratches and marks. Sealing by the second. "Fall back, you're too tired to do much." He listened and jumped away, panting rapidly.

Regigigas bellowed and duplicated into other holograms, probably using **Double Team,** which confused me and Totodile. Then they all used **Giga Impact** and charged towards Totodile. He panicked and jumped into the direction of the real Regigigas unknowingly and collided roughly. He got flung across the whole space and landed at the side with a _thud._

' _Well, now you are defenceless. No more Pokémon to defend you. Just me and you!'_ The Regigigas said in laughter, with its arms wide open, boasting about its victory. This was it. I lost and I had to use my powers. I became too cocky and lost to this Pokémon. If I had the evolved form of Totodile, I could use the moves I learnt he would be able to use but the world hates me.

Out of nowhere though, a beam of light penetrated that atmosphere which I blocked instinctively until I removed my arm and saw a different looking Pokémon - the evolved form of Totodile. Ignoring how it looked and not bothered to scan it, I used the element of surprise on Regigigas. _'I'm called Croconaw boss.'_ The Pokémon said in my mind. Mane the world doesn't hate me I imagined, but thanked everyone my Totodile evolved finally.

I gathered a deep breath and shouted my commands. "Okay Croconaw, your previous attacks damaged Regigigas a lot and now he can't move due to it using a _very_ tiring move. Use as many moves as you can but don't make it faint. Aim for the chest. **Ice Punch! Thrash! Aqua Tail!"** Croconaw wasted no time and ran into battle once again but stronger than before and executed the best moves he had. Regigigas didn't move from its exhaustion until it collapsed from my onslaught of attacks. It fell on its back, breathing in huge breaths and I took my chance.

Sweat dripping from my forehead from the adrenaline and humid room, I searched for my Ultra Ball in my left pocket. I dragged it out, clicked the button and threw it at the Regigigas. It's eyes glowed different colours in panic from red to green to blue. It tapped the legendary Pokémon, sucked it in with a bright red light and dropped lightly to that ground.

 _Shake._

The Ultra Ball shook once, it only had to shake a few more times till I caught it.

 _Shake._

I crossed my fingers and muttered prayers under my breath.

 _Shake._

I closed my eyes and waited.

 _Click!_

I opened my eyes and screamed in joy, throwing my backpack into the air, laughing tears of joy at finally catching the Pokémon. Stupidly, I did my victorious dance until I actually picked up _my_ Regigigas and minimised it into a smaller ball, able to fit in my pocket where I put it.

Croconaw came up to me and place his danger hand on my shoulder. I tensed at the touch but calmed down. _'We caught it. We caught the Regigigas!'_ Croconaw said in absolute disbelief and amazement.

I stood up, my eyes alight with a fiery to determination of life to advance to the Elite 4 at Victory's Road. I clenched my hands and brought my arms up, stretching them wide open dramatically. The wind breezed by, the lights flickered and died down, the orb not keeping the torches lit. Sounds of nearby wild Pokémon echoed around underground cavern.

"Yes. Yes _we_ did."

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: Yo sup guys! It's been a while! I wrote almost 5k words - like 30 words off but whatever. Sorry for the late chapter but school stuffed me with homework, I went out with family and went out myself another. When I did have some spare time, I played with my friends because I** _ **do**_ **have a fucking life alright ya' readers that might moan. But gradually at night, I tried to write a thousand words every night. And I did. This is the damn proof, you better appreciate it. If you didn't vote for Regigigas, deal with it because Regigigas was chosen equally as Darkrai but some random spinner website chose the big guy. And I hope this is realistic and not too wrong, just wanted to make the chapter interesting.**

 **By the way, next chapter will be in a while since I get tons of work, hope you understand, though if I do it right, it should be more than 6k words for you guys. Maybe in a month's time?**

 **Anyway, let's head over to the damn reviews!**

 **18Dragon -** **Hmmm… how about this? I promise to add some blood and crippling damage to the next chapter against the dickhead himself! Guess who?**

 **IDK135 -** **Yeah you got Regigigas, this dudes stats are insane. Hope this chapter is better than the previous with the battle, the next should be better. And yeah, school is literally shit - needed but annoying.**

 **ultima-owner -** **You got ya' wish! Should be some more fighting next chapter of Percy and someone. Yes, normal fighting alongside the Pokémon battles should be in the next chapter.**

 **totallynotsuperman -** **Nah, you got outvoted by a spinner unfortunately.**

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire -** **If there is anything wrong with my story again, don't hesitate to say which stuff is wrong. And yep, Percy Jackson FTfuckingW!**

 **Reymatthaios -** **God, I'm tired as shit too. It's like midnight right now as I wrote** _ **half**_ **of this. Damn, music is life.**

 **Eeveesaur -** **Okay, he'll visit another region after the next chapter hopefully. I took your research idea into account so maybe… but I'm not sure. I'll make him have Dotrio in the region it lives in if it fits the story and party. About the relationship between the Pokémon and him, did I do it this chapter or nah? I tried to do something but it's mainly a battle chapter.**

 **I would do Annabeth interrupting his journey but I don't know if you realised - he's in a different goddamn universe! You can't just iris message like** _ **that.**_ **And all your ideas for his Pokémon, I'll implement when I reach that point but the legendary Pokémon he got was Regigigas.**

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf -** **Ha ha, I get you, I like stories where he acts like that. I should include this type of Percy next chapter with some violence.**

 **BoneMeal -** **Yeah, he does hate that bas-t-ard definitely, would've killed him though people don't get murdered like that in the Pokémon universe.**

 **Alright people! I'm tired as fuck and I'm going to sleep now because well, I need to wake up for school for god's sake. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and well; just review (definitely) and that shit. I'm also welcome for any ideas you'd want to implement in the story.**

 **Peace out.**


	9. AN (1)

**Author's Note**

 **Sup people! Uh, long time no see? Sorry? I'm a dick - hey, it wasn't my fault. Lemme' say this, please read this if you read this story and I'm sorry, like** _ **really fucking sorry**_ **, honestly. I have my reasons which I'll summarise.**

 **So anyway, I would have posted the next chapter after a week after the last but it's been like 2 to 3 months - my fault. Reason is my life just plummeted into a** _ **fucking**_ **hole, like literally, it threw some shit at me and I'm still trying' to get past it.**

 **Let's just say I have 4 sides to the family only for me and well, my siblings aren't fully mine either - that's all I'm sayin'. You get it or ya' don't.**

 **Next, my phone just screwed itself over, it refused to free up space, it's memory being a complete bitch. I deleted 4 apps to send a pic to my mate until my storage went full - like what the fuck? So I sold it, saved up and just bought a phone several days ago. My computer also doesn't work which still hasn't been repaired, just beeps and doesn't turn on properly.**

 **So yeah, I agree, fuck life but whatever. I have a phone but I'm still searching for a case and stuff as it scratches damn easily because of it's jet black finish.**

 **Reasons aside, I apologise for the people who expected an update with this chapter and I'm sorry for the long ass wait but you can wait a** _ **bit**_ **longer? Gimme like a week or two to remember the stuff as I've forgotten half the shit I was going to write, ugh.**

 **So… no new chapter today just, I guess, an update on with life behind the scenes. I won't promise, but I'll say that I hopefully will start updating regularly in say, three weeks?**

 **Thanks though, for you guys having the patience to wait - I know you're disappointed this isn't a chapter but I'll try my best to get one out soon. I'm sorting my life out so it'll be good and hopefully soon; and if you have any suggestions, feel free to post them in the reviews or whatever.**

 **Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: People, PLEASE read the author's note at the bottom to know what's happening with this story, and no, it isn't being destroyed or whatever. Important shit at the bottom!**

 **[Start of Chapter]**

 **[Third year into journey]**

 **Percy's POV:**

I yawned, stretching my arms out wide. Twisting onto my side eyes shut, I attempted to get some more sleep but it was no use. The glaring sunlight slipped through the curtain gaps which hung across the window. Groaning in annoyance, I stretched again, a few pops here and there, and sat up. I blearily opened my eyes and scratched my head while opening my mouth open wide for a loud yawn.

Adjusting to the brightness, I noticed my alarm lying on the floor, it's time flashing _'10:37'._ Gods dammit, I was late to wake up and probably was way too tired that even my alarm clock failed to get me wide awake.

"I guess all that Pokémon battling yesterday took its toll. I still need to train for the Elite 4 before I can head there though, gods, this is such a _looong_ process." I muttered to myself, growing louder until I sighed and fell on my back. I stared at the plain white ceiling, taking in breaths and just… _thinking._

I decided to not do any training that day as it was Sunday so laid there for several more minutes until I nustered up the energy to lift my duvet and sit on the bed's edge. Relishing the softness of the mattress one last time, I got off my bed and stood on the carpet. Ignoring my alarm clock, I walked over to the bathroom in only my boxers and shut the door behind me.

Staring at the mirror, my reflection staring back, I stood there. I looked at my broken eyes, scars criss-crossing across my torso. The signs of previous pain across my arms. The haunted and grieving look I have off under my mask. But slowly, it happened - ripples of pain and power swimming through my mind. Every second that passed, more waves washed through and caused me a huge headache. I coughed and moaned in the absolute pain until images started forming in my eyes. Black and white, as if they were… _memories._ Squinting my eyes, which made no difference, I let my brain fix the puzzle together.

A minute passed but every time a new image popped up with another scene. I closed my eyes to instead rid the pain, and grit my teeth. Then they came. The different memories of my past life.

 **[Flashback Start]**

 _A scene fell into itself, a scene showing satyrs, demigods and gods alike partying happily on Olympus. I sighed to myself, my conscious forming a body in my mind. Lights flared around in the night sky, music blared from every corner and the screams of joy rang out through the air from almost every living being on Olympus._

 _I cautiously stood forward until it was just whisked away by the wind, as if it was never there. I blinked and looked around, a haze forming another scene in front of me. I waved my hand through, but it had now effect so I waited._

 _A girl with blonde hair, with princess curls - Annabeth and a bunch of other demigods: Piper, Will, Nico and Jason were a few. They were happily chatting away, me not even in the picture. Piper gulped another shot of alcohol, and Annabeth laughed with the rest at the burp she accidentally released. I smiled at this memory, I remembered now, this was the party one year after the Giant War. But… where was I?_

 _And it was as if my mind just answered it, the haze dissipating and a new mist collecting itself. I saw a smile, a face of my mother - no matter what, she was still my mother as much as mine after being reborn. Her smile was broad, tears of joy leaking out of her blue eyes that held so much happiness and kindness. More of the image formed, a man - Paul - standing to the side in a similar state as my mom, holding an arm around her. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he smiled and let a chuckle escape his lips. But they both were staring at something in my mom's arms, a bundle with a child in it. It-She was giggling, her laughs of joy echoing throughout the room._

 _She had beautiful blue eyes like mom and the smallest pieces of brown hair. I could already imagine it, her hair resembling mom and intelligence rivalling Paul's. I reminisced in bliss until I heard myself creating hilarious and weird noises. I looked at my eighteen year old self, pulling my mouth open and making silly faces to make my sister laugh. So this is where I was. In the hospital with my mom as my other sister was born. Gazing to my left, I saw my other sister sleeping cutely in her chair, finger in her mouth in the shade._

 _And it disappeared. Streams of mist flying by. I stared at the inky darkness. Slowly, I stepped in a random direction and another picture was created. Staring at it come together, I saw a glint of bronze. It grew to a sword, mine, Riptide, with a hand attached to it and then my body. I was sweating profusely, sprinting in a direction away from the elevators to Olympus, my facial expression annoyed more than angry. Charging at the two empousai, I swung my blade in a deadly arc, decapitating one unexpectedly and the other didn't bother to move as it was skewered instantly. Then instantly, they burst into golden dust, scattering around the area. Why didn't they attack? But that didn't matter._

 _I saw myself look around, dead silence reigning Olympus as many people looked at the quick fight. A tall man stepped out of the crowd, blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His hand was glue to the Master Bolt, and electricity sparked across his entire body as he shook in anger and rage flooded through him. People move away, with a fear of being fried to death. With a huge breath, he bellowed, "What have you done Perseus Jackson! You insolent demigod! Bound him in chains immediately for the deaths of Jason Grace, my son, and Hazel Levesque, Hades' spawn! You will die!"_

 _I noticed myself become shocked and I did too in my mind. I looked closely at the empousai's death location, and saw layers upon layers of mist surrounding it, which probably concealed their true forms. Suddenly, my body was knocked to the ground to a vision of black._

 _And I started falling until I stopped in front of another scene. I was screaming, my throat dry, and tears fell endlessly out of my eyes as I was chained on the floor: "It isn't what you think! They were empousai! Believe me, they aren't dead… they aren't… why isn't no one helping me?" I looked up, moving my line of vision across the room; no one stood to my side, not my girlfriend, siblings or friends. Only a select few gods were there for me: Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, Artemis and even Aphrodite. I couldn't bear to watch myself miserably break down in front of so many people - both camps and all Greek people. But I did._

 _I noticed Zeus stood up off his throne, sparks of static racing across his skin and in his hand he held the Master Bolt. With a dramatic pause, he began, "With the votes in our favour, you shall not be banished but also not be sentenced to Tartarus for betrayal. Accounting your deeds for us, you shall be killed and marked as a traitor forever, sent to the Underworld, where Hades may wish what is to be done with filth like you." His face was stone cold, no mercy shown. I didn't have time to look at the others and recount what they thought of the matter as the truth swept through me. The godly weapon, let loose a colossal arc of electricity, making its way towards my body, lines of yellow zipping across the energy. Then i erupted in a bright eruption of light - gone._

 _The vision fractured into various pieces until it was once again whisked away by the ominous wind into the never ending darkness of my mind. I looked around and then I felt it. The familiar presence of the creator of the universe. Chaos._

 _That name made me angry behind comprehension as I screamed with pure outrage. "Chaos! Go away! I hate you and everything about you! You could've protected my mom but no! Fuck you! Just-just go away okay!" Tears streamed out of my eyes as the grief of my mom getting a coma escaped me and I fell to my knees; and her presence and aura vanished._

 _And just like that, I fell. Falling, flying and dropping. Darkness still stretched everywhere and the breeze whipped by until I screamed, the sensation becoming too much until I was almost weightless._

 **[Flashback End]**

I opened my eyes as if I just woke up, relishing the sight of reality - even if it was in a different universe. Slowly, I brought my hand up to my face, feeling the soft skin and accepting I was actually not in some dream. I let loose a deep breath but frowned in the progress, hurt invading me from the pain my fellow comrades and family caused me. Using my conscious, I willed myself to push all those emotions to the side as if they weren't there. Then I peeked back at myself back in the mirror, and smiled, a true genuine smile.

Why?

Even I didn't know then. It might have been because of the weather. The peace I had gained for the day. The way I got past my past life. The way I had I still held hope for a good life even though it was far from my reach. Or maybe the friendship I made that day.

 **[Linebreak]**

Several minutes later, I had completed my daily routine. Brushed my teeth, had a quick refreshing shower, had breakfast, and hopped into some casual clothes: blue jeans with a plain sea green top covered by an unzipped light blue hoodie, with bright lime green trainers and a pair of dark shades.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, I sipped the rest of my coffee in peace. I relished all of it until my TV switched itself on suddenly, and I acted quickly, getting into a stance thinking it was a form of danger. But it wasn't send I let out a sigh of relief. Leaving the kitchen, I found the glaring TV on a popular news channel in Sinnoh. I started to wonder how it switched on but I left it to the hotel controlling them. I was about to ignore it and walk away until I heard something which caught my attention.

"...the title for Champion of Sinnoh had been taken recently." The news reporter, a blonde, green-eyed woman said, facing the camera. In the background, I searched for any evidence of who must've beat the previous champion, Tommy Salvig. He was _the_ best trainer in Sinnoh and a true Pokémon Master, deserving of his title but now it had been _taken?_

I saw Tommy with a defeated but accepting look, and a smile on his face for the new Champion. He was short, had brown hair and orange eyes and was well muscled. All over, confetti flew with shining lights and a huge cheering crowd. Anxiously, I took another sip from my coffee in anticipation of the new Champion.

"Tommy Salvig, the best of the best Pokémon trainers in Sinnoh, who had reigned for years has finally been taken over. By who?" The new reporter rhetorically questioned with a huge grin on her face. She moved away from the camera, letting us see the man himself on a grand chair, red carpet beneath him. She opened her arms to the new Champion. I dropped my cup, shards of glass scattered across the carpet and liquid swimming around, mouth agape. However, I didn't even need to hear this _person's_ name to know who it was.

I would recognise those cyan eyes, the smug smirk and black hair any day in my life. That horrible person. The person that left me to fulfil his dream, and now he had done it. And I hated it, I hated life, I hated him, I hated everything. But he wasn't going to maintain this position for long I vowed silently, determination making its way into me.

" _Cyan Jackson."_

 **[Linebreak]**

When I exited my flat, I started muttering a string of curses on my way to who knows where. My day had been ruined by the unbelievable news about my _father_ becoming champion.

I was so frustrated and angry at this, at how unfair it was. I just wanted to punch a wall to let out all this steam, maybe even hurt a random person - as long as they were not necessarily a good person. I just wanted to beat someone up, hurt someone, feel the sensation of giving pain. That was the thing about my world, we'd have ways to blow off steam but here, you had to fight Pokèmon, it just wasn't the same.

I casually zipped up my hoodie, calming myself before I actually ripped it off. But how could this happen? Angrily, I grinded my teeth and kept walking down the desolate path to the city centre. For some reason, it was a bright day, the sun was blazing down as if laughing at my misfortune while making everyone else happy with this weather.

I contemplated whether to take out Croconaw and have a chat with him about it but he was a Pokémon, there was only so much he could do. Letting out a shout of frustration towards the heavens, I turned to my right and directly punched the wall - obviously not with my full strength. A chunk of brick dropped out with sediment following it down.

Not bothering to look back, I headed forward at a steady pace to the busiest part of Sinnoh. On my way, I was walking awarely through a labyrinth of alleys and dark areas. I guessed this was the dangerous part of Sinnoh (as in where people beat up your 'Pokèmon' and ran away with your money). Why don't people just fight back instead of pulling out a Pokèmon?

My line of thought cut off until I heard it. The screams. I came to a halt, spreading out my senses and trying to hear. They were… screams. Yells of desperation and help. Confusion sprouted in me and so I attempted to locate the voices. It was difficult with the voice bouncing off several walls. I ran straight took a right, then left, then another but I was nowhere nearer. Sweat trickled down the side of my forehead, not wanting for injuries and death on my hand.

With no other option, I used my demigod powers, sensing the water within my surrounding area. And to the north east, there was a girl, and four men surrounding her. I tried to make out what they were saying from their loving mouths but I think it was very dry, as their voice didn't vibrate any water particles. Soon, I was in the world of the living and not my mind, letting it gasps of breath from the energy I used. It wasn't that it was hard, more I hadn't used it much.

With newfound resolve, I sprinted to where I remember they were, mapping out the route. Right, left, straight, left, straight, right, straight, left and straight. I stopped when I saw the 4 of them walk towards her. They were all wearing black vests with a similar design, a bandana and dark jeans and shoes, and were holding pokéballs in hand. The one at the front was the shortest, flanked by another short and a tall person on his left, and a muscled one on his right. The short guy, who I guessed was the leader, sneered in disgust and stepped forward intimidatingly towards the girl standing on the alley wall.

The darkness hid her from my view so I couldn't really describe her, other than the fact she had guts. Using the pokéball, I guessed, in her hand, she swatted the man in the face causing him to trip backwards slightly. In the light shade, I could make out his lips curl up into a cruel smirk.

"I was originally going to only take your money, phone - everything you had. But now…" He glanced behind him as he spoke evilly. "I think we have a better use for you. Might as well take you too." His 'gang' only hissed in approval. Spitting of to the side, the man only grinned before backhanding the girl across the face, sending her sprawling against the dirty wall. She slowly backed into it until she could could go no further and all the man did was scene just made me furious and combined with my already pent up hatred, I wanted to hurt them so bad with my bubbling emotions.

Instantly, I ran across the huge gap between the two sides. My first step pounded into the ground and they all swivelled into my direction, in confusion, shock and then delight. Every second made me go faster, blood pumping, heart pounding and getting me more worked up.

They made way for the midget and he spoke with disdain. "Kid, don't try and be a superhero. Leave us alo-" He was cut short when my fist collided into his jaw, with a satisfying _crunch._ He was sent sprawling across the cold floor as they looked at me in shock. He got back up and spat some saliva to his left and laughed mirthlessly. "It seems we have fighter." Dramatically, he wiped the blood dribbling off his lip. "Go get him! I'll handle the girl."

I'd didn't waste time as the muscled man came at me with his fist raised with a sneer but I just easily deflected it into the wall. I could see pain flash in his eyes when I brought my fist to his ribs. The tall guy loomed around him and stormed towards me, and with his long leg, attempted a kick. My demigod skills kicking in, I used my forearm to deflect his leg to the side while I just grabbed it with my left. Rapidly, I pulled him towards me as I saw him look in astonishment until my elbow smashed his nose. He fell backwards from the force of my hit, blood splattering on me and him.

Instantaneously, I turned towards the short guy and muscled person as they rushed me in an attempt to outnumber me. I glared menacingly and they hesitated slightly in their run but their loyalty overcame them. _Loyalty._

It just fueled my resentment because when the strong thug tried to punch me with his friend trying a punch to my other side. With ease, I brought my right hand over the strings arm as it came towards me, twisted my wrist so I had grabbed it on my right of his forearm and pulled harshly. He was dragged in front of me as the small guy punched the strong dude chasing him to cough in pain. I brought his hand behind his back and violently pushed him forward causing their heads to collide strongly.

They shouted in agony as I carried on my fight and punched the muscled man directly across his cheek, sending him into the wall in a heap right before I kicked the small thug in the chest several metres away. The tall man came forward and was cautious, learning from his mistakes but he was still no match me for me. He was wasting time so I jumped forward and then as quickly, backwards causing him to fall for my trick as his fist flew forward. I caught it as soon his other one came forward which I both held. With my strength, I squeezed effortlessly and crushed his hand as he yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees where I sent him unconscious with a powerful knee into the face. Blood pooled out of his nose as he lay there silently.

I looked around. Three bodies lay still on the floor, red liquid seeping out of their bodies and gathering around them. I realised the leader was missing and looked up and froze.

The small man, with a blood clot now on his lip smiled at me. He had an arm wrapped around the girl from the front with a pistol brought up to her head. Somehow, she was still in the inky shade of the buildings and lack of sun while the man was half visible.

"Don't move or this pretty girl gets shot." He warned, shoving the barrel into the side of her head and I barely made out the girl flinch. I wanted to save her and so I wracked my brains as he slowly moved away, still holding the girl hostage. Until I realised that I had demigod powers, or more specifically, my water ones.

I grinned in accomplishment while the man just looked at me vexed. I closed my eyes and deeply concentrated in the water molecules, the ones in me, the puddles behind me, the moss on the walls and the particles in the thug. Successful, I clenched fist and relished the man's visible confusion when he stopped retreating and became frozen in place.

His eyes dared to me and my smile grew wider when I casually walked forward. Sweat trickled down the side of his forehead as the girl saw me just place his hands back to his side and pull the girl to the side gently.

"What-what-what is this sorcery! Why cannot I move! This is you isn't it kid!" The man screamed while he withheld his shouts of agony. He glared with hatred at me. "Release me or I'll kill you and that girl next to you!"

I just laughed, my voice echoing on the walls around me. "Look at the state you're in." I gestured to himself. "I don't think you're the one in the position to make demands, as I can always up the pain?" I suggested as he gulped and shook his head violently no.

I moved to the side and presented the man to the girl and said, "Do the honours if you'd like." I didn't actually expect her to come forwards and with all her force, knees him directly in the balls. That _must've_ hurt I thought. I winced for the man slightly as his face invented a new shade of red until I shut him up when he kneeled and the girl moved away, with a knees to the face sending him to the realm of unconsciousness. I willed the water to my hands, restoring my hands back to normal without any bruises. I looked around at the mess I caused as the water fluidly flew back to its puddle when I heard a startled gasp.

Finally, I turned around to look at the victim. I slightly widened my eyes but I kept myself at bay. She has lavender eyes, with a darker lavender shade as her hair which fell smoothly down her back in a loose ponytail. She had a turquoise puffed sleeve top matching with a white pair of harem trousers, and on her feet, a light brown pair of sandals. She had a hand covering her mouth as she pointed between the downed men, me and the pool of water.

"H-how d-did you do that?" She stuttered out afraid.

I took a step forward and placated her with a 'calm down' gesture but she just backed away as I went forward. I noticed this and decided to talk and so she could give me a chance.

"Look ma'am, I beat up those people and protected you," I motioned to the disgusting people on the floor and continued. "so can't you give me a chance to speak up for myself? So you can trust me?" I looked her straight in the eyes and she realised I was being honest.

Hesitantly, she nodded and became less tense and so did I as my adrenaline was leaving my body now. I put my hands up in a sign of peace and walked to a position in front of her. I put my hand out and she shaked it to which I smiled at happily.

"Percy Jackson. And you are..?" I questioned.

"Winona Dash." She replied with a tint of red on her cheeks and a small smile.

She coughed nervously and thanked me. "Well I guess, thanks, uh, _a lot_ for the help out there or else they would've done… _things_ to me." She shivered. "But anyway. How did you, someone the same age as me, beat all of them up and do that weird water thingy?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

I scratched the back of my neck with a sigh, looking away. "Well…" I desperately racked my mind for some perfect lie to tell her that was plausible. "I guess I had a rough childhood and fought a lot. And please, I'm not that young, only _12_ and almost 13 in the next few months." I said defensively and she thought over how I said 12, I smirked. Me, 12? I technically had just hit my thirtieth year. I snorted at the thought.

I saw her look at quizzically and remove the expression. "You didn't answer my question? How did you do the water moving thing?" Damn, she was cleverer than I thought and I think I saw her grin slightly.

I shrugged in response. "Magic…?" It came out more as a question than a statement. She sighed irritatedly. "Look, I can't tell you Winona, I would but I just… _can't._ I'm sorry. Although it is magic." The way she looked at me as if I was a creature about to be experimented on.

She gave up and replied. "Fine, keep your secrets but I will find out eventually. And ah-" She cut herself off as she dropped onto the wall, leaning on it. I quickly went to her side and held her upright.

"Look, do you trust me?" Slowly, Winona nodded in apprehension. "Watch the magic." I brought one hand over her arms, concentrating on healing her, courtesy of Apollo. Starting of small, a bright light formed in my hands, spreading over her arms and healing her of any bruises. I repeated this on her legs where she had several grazes. She looked astonished, rubbing her arms and thighs continuously.

"How- what- is this?" She babbled out and when she looked at me, leaving her to her revelation; I just winked in reply.

"Magic." I ominously answered her questions. She growled slightly with red on her face as she looked down again, but I knew she wasn't angry.

"Sorry for the weird replies but I can't tell you. Like I _can't_ otherwise I would out of honesty." I point out to her.

She exhales in resignation. "Winona." I begin as she glanced at me. "I know you're not in the best state right now so why don't you and I head to my house so you can freshen up?" I offered to her.

She contemplated it and took the offers, unsurely. "Trust me." I then touched her and we both dissipated into thousands of water molecules, condensing into bodies again in my apartment. Winona instantly bent over and vomited everywhere but my reflexes saved the carpet. With a flick of my hand, all her water flew into the toilet which I flushed with a hand of water.

I pointed to where the bathroom is. "The bathroom is there so you may to a shower and clean yourself. I'll leave some spare clothes I can get for you outside the door. And no, I won't look." I assured her but it didn't reduce her hesitation.

All I did was sigh in exhaustion.

 _This was going to be a looong day._

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: Hey readers. I know, bad chapter, it was already insane to write this chapter.**

 **We all know I do this writing for myself, for you to read so I can be free and throw all my ideas on the internet. And to be really damn honest, I did enjoy this story but the motivation and will to continue this story died out while I didn't have any means to write for this story - and for that, I'm really fucking sorry. Honestly.**

 **I know, not an excuse to stop a story. But I can't really do shit, when I wrote this chapter, I wrote this because it felt like a need that I had to - a job, a responsibility to send something out to you guys and that just isn't what FanFiction is about.**

 **God, for fuck's sake, I feel like complete shit. I read the review and several people wanted a chapter and I did too, every day I checked on the PS4. I apologise to those that have waited months for something great and I posted this rubbish.**

 **So… I'm throwing this story on hiatus! I know, I'm not going to leave this story, just going to start another. You might be like: 'But you said you have no bloody motivation?'**

 **But hey, I have the will to write something new and splash some new shit on a screen. It's going to be a High School DxD and PJO crossover, because I recently watched it and hey, ideas are born. Hopefully you'll enjoy it but I don't know how good it'll be. I'll probably post less content weekly because I realised I post way too much too quickly.**

 **So all in all, goodbye from the Pokémon world and if you wanna hop into another, go right ahead into a world full of Greek shit and devils and fallen angels!**

 **Anyway, I do feel like a dick about this but hey, life is life. Review this story and tell me what you think about the new crossover I shall post soon!**

 **Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**[Third year into the journey]**

 **Percy's POV:**

"Winona!" I yelled. She had taken my towel and now I was stuck in the bathroom. I grumbled to myself. How was I supposed to exit when I was soaking wet?

It had been a hectic few weeks but I had enjoyed it a lot with Winona here. I had a visit from Chaos a week or two ago _(after years)_ and we discussed important topics about me, my life and this world—including how my mom was doing which was bad. She was still in a coma, and money was running low for her support. She had only saved up so much, as had I. I could tell there was something she was holding back and I was tempted on pointing it out but she must've had her reasons.

I had put a halt to my trip too, to the Elite Four and Champion on halt just so I could kickback and relax after receiving my final badge from Volkner a week before I met Winona.

She told me she was here on vacation here to check out the several places in Sinnoh. She had come all the way from Hoenn, which was on the opposite side of the country. Her aim was to visit the various monuments but she had got lost, until I came in and saved her. Now, she had been residing with me for a month and would be leaving again to her home soon.

So we stayed in the apartment I lived in for the past month and enjoyed each and every day, with me taking her out to shops, museums and other interesting places.

And dare I say, that I could feel a fuzzy feeling with her now like I had with Cynthia. _'She just looks so beautiful with her silky, flowing lavender hair and her darker lavender eyes and-'_

My musings were cut short by the devil herself.

"Hey Percy, aren't you forgetting something?" She sang elegantly in a mocking manner.

I exited the shower and stood on the small carpet. It was a pretty nice bathroom with marble sinks and floor, and tiles in several places. I gazed around the place for a towel and saw nothing of the sorts and groaned.

"Winona, the only thing I'm forgetting is my towel," I sarcastically shot back. I couldn't be bothered to care about my wetness and walked across the doors, water splashing all over.

I opened it up to find just what I needed. I grinned and pulled the white towel outside and wrapped it around my waist. I looked in the mirror and saw I was hoeing, and wasn't still a scrawny kid. To be honest, I seemed very fit and healthy, and so now I couldn't be pushed around like I was a kid as much.

"No, you fish!" She sighed exasperatedly on the other side of the door. "Aren't you forgetting something else?"

I may have been rejuvenated by the shower, but I was confused on what she was talking about.

"Win, I'm gonna' come outside starch naked if you don't pass me the towel back!" I yelled, with a smile.

"You wouldn't!" She shouted back.

I smirked widely. "Do you want to test that?"

"Hmph, go on then. You're not getting your towel," she laughed. I rolled my eyes at the girl—I never lie.

"5," I began. I heard shuffling behind the door.

"4."

"3," I continued.

"Percy, I know you don't lie but there's no way you will ever come out naked," she piped up.

"I know," I replied with a smug smile.

"But you just said—" I cut her off.

"2," I interrupted. I heard her sigh in frustration.

"1," I finished. I tightened the towel around my waist so it wouldn't slip off, otherwise that would be embarrassing.

"I'm coming out now, Mrs. Dash," I shouted before pushing open the door.

"You have your water—"

Whatevs she was going to say was cut short by the sight of me after he door slamming open. She screamed and I laughed at her right red face. She took her time looking at me before hastily blocking her sight with my towel.

"You-you, actually, d-did it!" She said in disbelief.

"C'mon, I live up to my promises," I replied. "And you do realise that towel is mine?"

She twisted around, and threw the towel behind her towards me. "Have your damn towel," she growled.

"Don't be like that Win, it's only a joke. And don't think I didn't see you ogling my abs—I didn't know I was hat handsome," I teased her.

The tip of her ears became a new shade of red while she stuttered for a reply. "N-no—I-was j-just—argh!"

She stomped her foot down angrily, and it was pretty cute the way she was frustrated. All I did was double over and laugh till all the air exited my lungs.

She twisted around curiously. "What's so funny, you-you…" her words disappeared as she looked over my body again. I coughed to break her out of her analysation and she once again blushed.

"Don't get any funny ideas," she remarked. "I don't think you're that hot."

I walked over to the bed. The room I was staying in wasn't anything luxurious, but enough to live with. The bed was wide enough for a few people so we decided to sleep with a gap between us to keep it not weird. We were only children for Arceus's sake.

"Uh huh," I replied unconvinced. "Just head into the kitchen so I can change." I moved to the bed which had my clothes laid out neatly on it.

"Yeah, sure, and I'll cook—" she began but stopped herself and sighed. "No, you can just _summon_ food. You still haven't told me how you do that…" she muttered the last bit quietly to herself.

I frowned at her, I really did want to share my secrets but if they ever got out—the chaos it would cause—would be huge. But I had learnt how honest and trustworthy she really was so I decided I'd tell her some bits.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Look, Winona, I know I've been saying I couldn't tell you," I started while she mumbled incoherently. "But; I'm ready to spill if that's what makes you happy."

She spun around, eyes wide and smile blinding.

"Really?" She said in disbelief.

I nodded my head and smiled at her. "Yes, you've been a great friend Win and I can't hold this from you."

She laughed a euphoric laugh and pulled me into a tight embrace. I blushed at the contact but copied how her arms were wrapped around me and returned the favour.

"Thanks Percy, I appreciate it. I'll make it up to you!"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly when we let go. I looked away from her elegant face and stared at the window. "No, no, don't Win. It's fine, you being here and being a great friend is good enough."

"Percy, no. I _will_ give you back the favour." Her voice became stern and full of resolve.

I put my hands up defensively. "Alright, I'll be waiting then," I laughed at her triumphant face. "But I'm about to get changed so unless you wanna' see the _real deal,_ you might want to leave," I teased, wiggling my eyebrows.

Her face became a bright red and she fumbled for words before stomping away into the kitchen. I chuckled at her attitude and quickly slipped into a new outfit.

I tried to make it special because Winona was supposed to be leaving today, and we couldn't reach the subject because of our friendship. I had on a sea green T-Shirt, navy casual trousers and black trainers designed with stripes of ocean blue and lime green. I had a denim jacket over me too, and a pair of shades tucked into the hem of my shirt.

I smiled at the mirror and was content with my choice of clothing. Next to it was a suitcase, which was Winona's, since she was going back to Hoenn today. The weather outside looked great today in Sunyshore City. Through the decent-sized window, I could see the dazzling sun rays and clear blue sky; however I was too far to see the ground below, my flat being high in the skyscraper.

I was settling in this city since it was the final city instructing the path to Victory Road where I would challenge the Elite 4.

I clenched my fist angrily and entered the kitchen, slowly calming down with the innocent look on Winona's face.

She didn't know that I would crush my father on my goal there—Hades, she didn't even know that the Champion himself _was_ my father. I didn't want to tell her, so I didn't receive pity nor praise; and the fact of why I hated him so much.

' _Wait, innocent look?'_ I narrowed my eyes at the girl who batted her eyes with a nervous smile. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I… may have dropped the whole pack of bread in the oven?" She shrugged still with a smile. I blinked at her though. "And was hoping you could put it out before the whole place _burns down?"_ She emphasised the final two words.

"Oh," I dumbly said. I rushed to the oven and opened it, seeing a loaf of bread burning heatedly. I waved my hand to rid the invading smoke. I waved my hand with little concentration and water from the tap gushed out, putting out the fire once I turned off the oven.

I spun around and sighed, while dropping into the chair—she could be a bit clumsy at times but I definitely took that spot a lot of the time. I heard a cough in the background.

I was thrown out my thoughts and saw her looking at me expectantly. "Yes?" I asked her, confused at the look.

She rolled her eyes when my stomach growled and I adopted an embarrassed look. She giggled at that, and tartar laughing. All I had the decency to do was become even more flustered.

She finally stopped and said, "I'm hungry."

I facepalmed and she let out a laugh again. "Oh, yeah."

I clicked my fingers and summoned whatever food. I decided on pancakes today, in syrup and chocolate sauce—and obviously blue. They were later out nearly on the black marble table and let off an amazing aroma.

I grabbed the knife and fork and dug into the food. I wasn't exactly clean about this but I was yet again, a growing man.

"What's on your mind?" Winona piped up, all the while munching on a pancake opposite me.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about," I waved off.

She narrowed her eyes at me dangerously. This girl could be so innocent and kind one minute and ready to feed you to the crows the next. "Don't tell me it's nothing, _what is it?"_ Her voice she a certain edge to it.

I grumbled about stubborn girls when she smirked in triumph. "So?" She prodded.

I dropped my utensils and looked at her in the eyes. I wiped my mouth with the napkin next to me.

"You want to know why I seem…" I struggled to find the words.

"Lost? Alone? Isolated?" I was surprised at her accurate words and nodded perplexed. "I've seen you do this crap lord of times Percy."

I grinned and she rolled her eyes. "Well…" I didn't know how to phrase it. "My father is the Champion of Sinnoh," I finished bluntly—the word father dripping with venom.

I discerned her reaction, which was to gape at me and drop her fork which had some perfectly fine pancake on it.

"What?!" She yelled. "Why are you so glum, then? You should be proud and-and happy about it," she said.

I grabbed the fork and and picked at my own food; Winona just tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears.

I held the fork tightly. "It's because he doesn't deserve it," I forced out. "The bastard should rot in hell," I spat.

She was taken aback by my reaction and began again cautiously. "And why do you dislike him so much, Perce?"

"Win, I hate him because he left me and my mom for his career," I said and quickly continued with her open mouth. "Which isn't bad when he had agreed to raise me already and even promised us. The way he left also was disgusting," I sneered at no-one.

Winona left her seat and sat next to me, looking concerned. "What did he do," she said but stuttered when I lightly glared at her. "If you don't m-mind me asking," she hurriedly asked.

I exhaled and slumped.

"I'm sorry," I apologised. "Is just in a bad mood with how you're going to leave and since I'm going to fingers crossed, challenge him—it threw me back in the past."

She furrowed her eyebrows cutely. "He can't be that bad of a person though," she commented and cringed at my darkening face.

"He is a horrible person—he promised us he'd stay—he was the one who chose that path and then he left. But he didn't even do it calmly," I said in disdain. "He hurt my mom and slapped her, and even insulted us, the dipshit…" I muttered the last bit.

Though I forgot how she always got annoyed whenever I swore. She pulled at my ear, _hard._ How was this girl so strong?

"I said no more swearing the other day, Percy," she reminded me and I groaned. It was painful but not enough to—

"Aagh, okay, I get it!" I yelled, eyes shut. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. Her soft hands let go of twisting my ear and I let a breath out in relief.

I rubbed my ear and grumbled, "There was no need to do it that hard, ya' know."

"Yeah, well, you need to lighten up and we gotta' head out. Put this hatred away and let's enjoy the day," she compromised and I had to roll my eyes.

She poked her face in front of mine and I attempted to maintain a poker face. Her eyes bore into mine and I could see her lavender irises staring into mine, like she could read my very soul. Her hair fell behind in her waves and I could see her upturned lips.

Eventually, a smile graced my lips and I pushed her away.

"See! Even you want to have some fun," she shouted in elation and I hummed in agreement.

"Okay, fine," I dragged out. "Let's head out now, I have some places in mind, some final ones to visit." I grabbed her hand absentmindedly and pulled her with me gently.

She wasn't coming willingly and I whipped around confused. "C'mon then, Win. What's up?" I scrunched my face up.

She blushed and pointed at our connected hands and I instantly let go, the warm feeling leaving. I shook my head, I couldn't develop feelings when she was going go away.

"Sorry," I mumbled before grinning again, an ideal starting location entering my mind.

 _ADHD at its finest._

 **[Linebreak]**

I gazed out at the calming ocean. The waves rippled and fell one the other like one. The sounds of them crashing against the shore, and pulling back created a serene atmosphere.

Behind the oceanic blue, was an orangey-yellow hue of the sun, shining down as it was kissing the horizon. The beach was later out at the very bottom, the tiny, brown grains consigning into a mass of beautiful sand. It was deserted though, and not a living thing was in sight.

The magnificent rays of red colour created a smooth landscape of peace connecting the earth, the seas and the skies. Everything looked in harmony, working together so easily, with such a flow.

Even now, the presence of the ocean calmed me and organised my mind. It gave me a sense of hope, and peace. I may hate my father, from the previous universe; but I could never hate the ocean I used and few up with.

It was ingrained into my very being.

I let out a puff of breath. A poke in the side of my stomach pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I stupidly shot out to whoever it was. The presence was trusting and I didn't even react in a violent way like I would with anyone else. Their aura felt nice.

I heard some noises to my side and blinked. Winona was giggling, her hand covering her mouth before she started laughing a bt louder.

"Huh?" She mimicked, a pretty dumb expression on her face before she cracked up again. "Percy, you need to work on your replies, you know," she forced out through her laughter.

I became flustered instantly and pushed her lightly on the shoulder. We were currently sitting on the edge of a wall, at the beach. It was reaching the evening and the airport wasn't far, less than a few minutes away. Our cab was sitting idly away in the parking lot.

"Y'know, Perce, I've enjoyed this past month a lot because of you," she commented, looking at be sunset.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I would be on my way to the Elite 4 but this is _so_ much better."

"Let's just enjoy these last few minutes I have." She turned to me and smiled.

"Yes, we shall," I whispered. We looked at each other, before leaning on the other, our shoulders resting together. The two of us, alone together, relished the comforting sound of silence and the beauty of the sunset.

 **[Linebreak]**

I stood at arms length from Winona, who was standing there, as elegant as ever, suitcase in hand. She had left her hair out, letting it flow freely. She was as tall as me—which I hated—and was smiling sadly.

"I told you I would give you something for all you've done for me," she insisted yet again. Gods, she was a stubborn girl.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine," I dragged out mock-annoyed. "What will you give me?"

Even my ADHD didn't act up and I stood there still, waiting for what her gift would be. People walked past us, milling by and through the airport. Families and couples talked affectionately all around us, sad they were leaving or happy they were on vacation.

The airport was pretty busy, and the place itself didn't look too bad. It was mainly white everywhere, with loads of shops and huge glass windows.

She shuffled inside of her handbag furiously, trying to find the item. All I could do was wonder what she would give me.

After a moment, Winona pulled out a frame. I couldn't see it but when she turned it around, I smiled so stupidly.

"I-I know you won't see me much, and we both will be b-busy, but—" her voice was cut off with a hug.

I leapt forward and embraced her like a true friend, crushing her and almost crying. She tucked her head into my shoulder, and we stood there, gently hugging the other. It was warm, amazing and the best feeling in the world. That not everyone would leave me.

In the frame was a picture of me and her standing on the balcony of when we visited the Vista Lighthouse. We were standing with tall glass planes behind us, above us was the peak of the lighthouse, painted red. Either side of the glass was the raging seas and the other half was Sinnoh Pokémon League Building in the distance. The world looked beautiful, including the girl by my side.

We were staring at the camera, both of us laughing and so free. She wasn't wearing anything special and looked the same as ever—her lavender hair and eyes sparkling; even my sea-green eyes looked alive in the picture.

My reminiscences were stopped when we let go, and I instantly missed the comforting touch.

My huge smile was still on my face and I shook my head, calming myself down. "Thanks Winona, you d-don't know how much this means to me," I said honestly.

She blushed. "It was nothing," she waved off.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Nothing," I remarked in disbelief. "You went through all the trouble to get us the best picture—this shows everything we've been through. I promise you I'll be looking at it whenever I can."

She tested up at that and twirled her thumbs cutely.

After a moment, she piped up. "What did you get for me then." Then hurriedly added, "if you did get me anything."

Why wouldn't I get her something?

I dug into my pocket, finding the right ball. "It's not as good of a gift as yours, it's pretty lame—" I rambled, and finally brought out the item when I was cut off by a gasp.

"You got me a Master Ball?!" She quietly yelled. "They cost a fortune and are hard to even find!"

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't match—" I rubbed the back of my neck flustered.

"Don't even say it's not a good gift," she stopped my sentence short. "My present is nothing compared to this, this-this is amazing." Her eyes were gleaming in happiness and began tearing up.

I grinned at her. "Is it really that awesome?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes but I could tell she was really grateful. "Don't even start Percy," she replied and I poured at her. She then sighed. "I don't deserve such a good friend." Her eyes turned to me. "I shouldn't take it, it's yours to keep."

She wrapped her hand around mine and gently pushed it back to me. I scrunched up my face.

"No, no, no," I rejected. "This is my present to you, keep it with you because you have such an incredible friend to be with." I poured out the truth.

She wiped her eyes and smiled sadly. "Arches, I hate you for making me tearful Percy," she mumbled.

I smirked at her and then put the Master Ball in her hands. With my hand, I plucked at her warm, soft hands and put them around the ball.

I heard the intercom announce the next flight in the noisy background. "And that's your flight," I told her and she shook out of it with a smile. "You should get going Win."

"Have we got each other's numbers?" She checked and I nodded, one-hundred percent sure. We had battled and exchanged our numbers so we could communicate over the years if we wanted to. I didn't want what happened to Cynthia, happen again.

"Well, I guess this is where we part, Winona," I stated the obvious, and she chuckled at that.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said downcast.

"Hey, don't be so sad, I promise to call you when I can," I swore. "Just enjoy yourself with your family and journey."

"Thanks Percy, I'll miss you." She grabbed her suitcase and belongings and started walking away.

"I'll miss you too, Win, I hope you achieve your dream," I encouraged. She smiled, her lavender eyes showing kindness, and I had the same fuzzy feeling.

I just grinned and waved at her. She waved back, looking behind at me before she took a turn around the corner for the start of a new journey, her dream. I saw the final waves of her lavender hair flash before it disappeared.

I yawned and now focused on my primary objective.

To hike across Victory Road, and challenge the Elite 4 and the Sinnoh Champion.

 _My father._

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: All of you, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad many people are still ready to read my story and I am really damn happy about that, y'all amazing.**

 **I couldn't leave out the part of Winona leaving so I had to write this, but I still hope you enjoy it all the same. I almost forgot to post this for fuck's sake too, I go back to school tomorrow and I had to get my stuff together haha.**

 **Anyway, I am praying you all aren't disappointed and enjoyed the chapter, because I promise you the next one is pretty much all fighting and the sorts. It will have story in it too obviously, and I know you all know which Pokémon battles I'll be writing about.**

 **Also, don't expect weekly updates anymore even though my aim was to do that at the start of this story, but I can't, since I'm writing for three different stories. It'll be monthly, maybe earlier and for that I'm sorry, but the next chapter'll be bloody great.**

 **Well, review, favourite and all that jazz. How was this chapter? And should I reply to y'all by PM, and not clog up the chapter?**

 **Also, is my writing good? Is it better than previous chapters or worse? Why? Is my story slow-paced, and not moving quick enough? Is it boring? Is it lacking detail? Tell me the blunt truth, and not just hate, because that helps fuck all, so I can improve.**

 **And finally, have a great day people.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
